His Little Angel
by Bitsy125
Summary: Tony Stark had a daughter. No one knew that though. Her mother died in childbirth. She was his little angel but then one day she was taken from him. No one knows how. As the years go by, a runaway comes into the Avengers life...and turns it all around... (Set After The Avengers) WARNING**** contains Mild Violence and language******* ALSO PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD
1. One Fateful Night

**Tony P.O.V**

"Ayden... Where are you?" I call walking down the hallway. She had run off after I told her it was bedtime. She loved to stay up with me down in the workshop. She would constantly get in the way as I was building but I wouldn't want it any other way. I hear a soft giggle coming from the lounge along with tiny pitter-patter of feet. I chuckle and stroll into the room. It's empty...but I knew better than to think she wasn't in here.

"Hmmm, I wonder where she is," I smile as a soft giggle fills the room again. Dropping to a crouch I'm met with two little hazel eyes with flecks of blue and a mop full of dark hair hiding under the couch.

"There she is," I exclaim, smiling as she crawls out.

"Papa," she squeals and leaps onto my lap. I laugh and catch her.

"Bedtime for you, munchkin," I chuckle, earning a pout and a yawn in I stand up and carry her tiny body in my arms. Her little arms wrapped around my neck.

I carry her to her room and throw her gently onto her bed. A big smile and giggles erupt from my munchkin princess.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, if you could," I ask my A.I as I tuck in my little girl.

"As you wish Sir," he replies as her ceiling fills up with lights just as the stars in the sky.

"Goodnight Papa. Goodnight JARVIS," she smiles.

I kiss her forehead and whisper, "Goodnight Angel."

A soft lullaby fills the room. Sitting gently beside her small frame, I watch her. A small smile graces her lips as her breathing deepens. I sigh softly, reaching out a hand to stroke her hair. I couldn't imagine life without her constant company, the constant gibberish that only she understood, her laughter filling the house. I used to think that I didn't need anyone else. Just me, myself and I, but then Ayden's mother changed that.

_**I met her at a bar in LA. She was sitting by herself, sipping a Corona, wearing a beautiful midnight blue cocktail dress that hugged her in all the right places. I swaggered over thinking I could charm her into my bed, only for her to say as soon as I sat down "Piss off if you think you're gonna get into my pants cause I ain't easy like the other girls."**_

_**I chuckled "I ain't your average guy sweetheart."**_

_**"I know," she smirked, "but I ain't doing anything with you."**_

_**"Anyway, why is a pretty girl like you sitting here by yourself," I ask taking a sip of my scotch. **_

_**"Pick up lines won't work with me Mr Stark," She smiled at me, however, I noticed that it didn't reach her brilliant blue eyes. There was a pain hidden in them and I, for some reason, wanted to know why.**_

_**"Rough night?" I ask curiously.**_

_**"You could say that," she sighed, taking a sip of her drink.**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"I came to meet my boyfriend here and he was in the back booth with some blonde bimbo. I saw them and just walked up to them and sat down. I tapped him on the shoulder and once he turned around I asked him who that was. He just looked at me, shocked that I was there, so I told him to have a nice life without me and walked off," She took a swig of her drink then.**_

_**I whistled and took a sip of my own drink. I then asked, "So no punch or screaming?"**_

_**She smiled and shook her head. We ended up talking for the rest of the time that she stayed. I had never had such a funny but interesting conversation with someone before. Before I knew it, she was leaving. I walked her to her car and we exchange numbers. I never realised how much she would mean to me in the future. We started dating about 3months after that. She lit up any room when she entered. Her personality and beauty stole my heart. Four months into dating, she got pregnant. We both freaked out, but we knew we were going to keep it. I had always wanted kids. I was so scared I was going to be how my father was with me. She reassured that I wasn't gonna be. The day her water broke was one of the happiest and worst days of my life.**_

_**I was so nervous inside the waiting room when she was giving birth. I still remember the agony when I heard that she had passed away. I sat in the waiting room shocked. And then a nurse came in with Ayden and asked if I wanted to hold her. I nodded. As she placed her in my arms, her little eyes fluttered open. They instantly became fixated on mine. With one look at her, I knew that I would do anything to keep her happy and safe. She would always be my little Angel. My little saving grace.**_

"I'll always protect you, my Angel. Always," I whisper softly as I slowly stand up, making sure not to bump her. Walking out of her room and shutting the door I head down to my workshop.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. notify me if Ayden gets up or starts fussing will ya?" I ask as I press in the passcode for entry.

"Of course Sir, don't stay up too late, Miss Ayden won't be very impressed," I hear JARVIS reply as I walk to the desk.

"Yea, Pull up the engine for me buddy, and set an alarm for midnight so I know when to head off," I say as I look at the framework on the bike.

"Of course Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S responds before a sudden darkness floods through the shop. I wait, expecting to hear the backup generator kick in, but then I hear a crash from upstairs. Blood freezes in my veins. AYDEN!

**Third persons P.O.V**

The main current switches off as he runs down the hall. Not seeing the toy in front of him, he trips and stumbles into a vase, making it tumble to the floor. A cry comes from the floors below. A map on his phone guiding him to his objective.

The door slowly opens as he creeps in. Taking a cloth from his pocket he stalks over to the girl in the bed. Small bleary eyes open just in time to see him.

"Papa?" Is all that's heard from the girl before the cloth is placed over her face. Her eyes flutter shut as she breathes in the chloroform on the cloth. He picks her up and holds her to his chest. Walking out the door, he closes it behind him. He hears a shattering of glass and starts sprinting. He makes it down the stairs and out the door before disappears into the blackness of the night.

**Tony's P.O.V**

_Ayden!_. I run to the workshop door and try to pull it open. It's locked.

"AYDEN!" I yell punching the glass only to almost break my hand.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," I yell but silence only greets me. I turn back to the glass and shoulder charge it. A small crack appears where I hit it. Encouraged, I try again. The cracks grow. I back up once more and charge. I breakthrough and hit the concrete wall on the other side. Wasting no time, I start sprinting, hoping I get there before anything happens. If anything has happened. I race up the stairs and down the hall to Ayden. I feel glass digging into my shoulder and blood soaking my shirt but I push the pain to the back of my mind.

"Please," I beg as I near the door. I stop right outside and freeze. I was terrified of what might be on the other side of that door. Placing a shaking hand on the door handle I push it down and open the door. The door slowly swings open revealing an empty bed. Empty.

"No," I whisper tears streaming down my cheeks. My legs collapse from underneath me as I stumble to her bed. My heart shatters.

"No...no no no no NO!" I yell sobbing, clutching at the blankets that had just held my little girl. I had failed her. I promised to protect her and now she is gone. She was gone. My precious little girl was gone. Taken from me. My angel. My Ayden.


	2. The Runaway

"GET BACK HERE YOU B*TCH!"

My legs couldn't seem to carry me fast enough away from him. The cool air whipping past my face, biting me with the cold. Tears streaming down my face. The stars winking down at me as I run away from that hell hole.

_'Don't look back. Just run_, I chant in my head. I look up and spot a star in the sky. It seems brighter than the others, almost like it was calling me. I smile and run towards it. It was my light that I needed to get to. I run past alleyways and cats and people. I slow down eventually and walk. My breath is coming in ragged gasps. The streetlights lighting up my path with an eerie glow. I feel a drop of water on my head and look up. Rain. It starts pouring down, but it doesn't stop me. I just need to get away. Keeping an eye on my star, I keep going for what seems like hours.

Finally, when I feel like I can walk no more, I look around for shelter. Seeing some, I quickly dart over to a building with a roof. I collapse on the ground against the wall. I groan as my ribs protest. I could feel the bruises beginning to form all over me from where he hit me.

_**I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Alexis Rose Andrews. My mother died 5 years ago when I was 8. My father loved my mother. He doted on her and me. He would bring her and me gifts every couple of nights. They would dance under the stars while I watched from my bedroom window. Laughter, happiness and smiles filled our house until one day it just vanished. Cancer. That is what overtook our house. She had it in her heart. It was too late for anything to work. So she just faded away. As she faded, so did the man I called my father. He would stay out late, only to come home smelling of sickly perfume and alcohol. When I was 9, he hit me for the first time. I couldn't believe it. It became more and more frequent. His words became knives. I couldn't fathom why until one day I screamed at him asking why he was doing this. I was too much like her he yelled before pushing me to the ground. Tonight was different though. Tonight was the worst. **_

_**He had come home drunk as usual and I was hiding up in my room. I heard his fumbling, heavy footsteps up the stairs and down the hall before stopping outside my room. I opened my door only to be met with a fist to my face that sent me crashing against the door frame. He picked me up by my shirt collar and threw me to the ground. **_

_**"YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SH*T" he screamed at me while his boot connected with my ribs. **_

_**"You can't do nothing right!" He slurs out at me. **_

_**Spit flying from his mouth as a fist connects with my cheek. I bit my lip, knowing it would be a lot worse if I screamed out. After a few more minutes of him taking out his anger on me, he left me lying in the corner of my room. I hear the door close and finally let the tears fall. I crawled over to my bed and lean again to it.**_

_**"I have to get out of here before its too late,"I mutter.**_

_**I had a stash of food in my drawers I stole from our cupboards because he never fed me. I couldn't eat when he was around though or he would beat me more. I struggle to my feet and grabbed my school bag, emptying it out on my bed before stuffing it with clothes, food, my mothers necklace I took before he had a chance to sell it and a book. I open my window, my ribs protesting as I climb out onto the tree limb near. I skim down it and onto the dewy grass below. He was outside on the porch and saw me so he started to chase me and that's how I ended up here.**_

I can only hope that this is better than being a punching bag. I look up to the stars and smile. Free. It's a nice feeling. My eyes start to droop as the day finally starts to catch up with me so I take off my backpack and put it on the ground before placing my head on it. My thoughts quieten as my eyes close. I slip off into a dreamless sleep.

"Hey, it wasn't that ba...what's this?"

"It's a girl Stark, what did you think it was?"

"She's young to be on the streets,"

Voices interrupt my sleep. I open my eyes but quickly shut them thanks to the sun. I sit up and try again. Two pairs of legs are blocking my sight. I look up and see that they belong to 2 men. MEN! I grab my bag and shoot to my feet.

"Hey whoa, princess," the dark-haired one says smiling. My mind is racing. '_They are gonna hurt me. They all do.'_ I look around for an escape. My eyes wild with fright. I look to my left and make a break for it. Sprinting around the corner and disappearing into the crowd. My ribs killing me with every step I took.

**(Tony P.O.V)**

"Stark, last night's party was almost as disastrous as the one last year that almost took out that whole floor!" Steve said as we walk out the door of the lobby to the street.

I roll my eyes, smirking "Hey it wasn't that ba...," As I look at him I see a young girl sleeping on the ground "what's this?" I ask walking over.

"It's a girl Stark, What did you think it was?" Steve mutters as he too walks over.

"She's young to be on the streets," I say, concern lacing my tone. I see a dark bruise matting her cheek causing my heart to tighten. I hate girls getting hit. And this girl is so young. No one deserves to be treated like that. She opens her eyes and sits up slowly. Her dirty, long hair falling off her shoulders as she does. She sees Steve and I and her eyes widen as fear floods them, causing her to bolt right to her feet.

"Hey whoa, princess," I smile at her trying to make her calm down. Her hazel eyes wild like an enclosed horse as she looks around. Her eyes. They startle me. They look so similar to... Hers. I go to take a step and reassure her, but she suddenly bolts to the left and around the corner. I start to run after her but Steve grabs my arm.

"She is too fast, Tony. Besides, why do you care?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know. She just looks like she needs some help," I lie as I look back at Steve. I pull my arm free from his grip and slowly walk back to the elevator inside.

"Hey, Tony, where ya going?" I hear Steve ask. I stop and look back over to him. My eyes downcast and filled with torment.

"There are a few things I need to take care of," I mutter, knowing he will hear but, I don't wait for his reply. I walk to the elevator and push the roof level.

I step out onto the roof and take a deep breath. It is a place to think away from everyone. The view wasn't half bad either. I feel tears start to burn my eyes.

The girl had her eyes. My Ayden's eyes. The hazel with a dusting of blue. I choke back a sob as I think back to that fateful night. The night I failed to protect my little angel. I look up at the sky as I collapse to the ground on my knees.

"Why," I ask brokenly. "Why was she taken from me?!"

That was the question I asked myself each and every day. I loved her and she was taken away. I just wanted her back, even though it has been years, I still hold on to a hope that she will one day return to me.

I stay sitting on the roof, watching the clouds pass by the sun. The noise of the city faintly reaching my ears. Then I hear the roof door open.

"Tony?" A soft voice asks. It's Pepper.

"Yea?" I ask, my voice cracking. The soft clicking of her shoes grows louder as she approaches and sits next to me. We sit in silence, looking up at the clouds.

"You're thinking about Her, aren't you?" She asks softly.

I sigh and nod before saying with a broken voice, "There was a girl sleeping outside the tower. She looked about the age that Ayden would have been. Her eyes looked so much like hers," I take a deep breath and whisper "It just brought everything back."

She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. No words were spoken. They didn't need to be. She knew that nothing she could say could ease the pain.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

_Run_. That's all I thought as I disappear around the corner. I hear one of the men try to follow me, making me sprint harder and weave through the crowd. So many faces surround me. So many eyes glaring at me. My mind filling with terror. I couldn't breathe. _Not now, _I think desperately as my head turns frantically, looking for somewhere away from people.

As I sprint, I come across a dark alleyway. Ducking quickly into the alley, I sink to the ground behind a garbage container and away from piercing eyes. My breath ragged. I could feel an attack start to kick in fully now. I gasp for air, clutching at my chest as I start to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. The noises of the city fading and becoming blurred as I struggle to get a mouthful of air to my lungs. I keep fighting the attack for what seems like hours until I finally get air to my lungs. I lean my head against the container winching as I bump the bruise on my cheek. Breathing heavily, I draw in the air that had been avoiding me.

I have had anxiety ever since my mother died. Every time I get too upset, stressed or scared I have an attack. Also occasionally when there are too many people surrounding me. I get them every day thanks to my father, Jake. He was why I started getting them. I was terrified of him. I had an attack every day thanks to him.

I lay against the container a while, just staring blankly ahead wondering what I was going to do. As I lay there I hear footsteps. Drunken footsteps stumbling closer to my spot.

"Well what do we have here?" a slurring voice exclaims from further down the alley. My eyes fearfully snap to the source. He was big and tall with unruly hair. A smirk that sent chills down my spine. I hastily scramble my feet.

"Hey, now missy, what's the rush?" His voice deep and course. I turn to look at him only to be trapped as he looms over me. My breath states wheezing. My eyes wide with fright. I look around for an escape.

"Where you going, sweetheart?" He whispers, brushing a hand across my cheek.

I flinch and quickly shove him in the stomach knowing that the alcohol he consumed won't help his balance or reflexes. He stumbles away from me and tumbles to the ground, cursing loudly. My breath coming in short gasps now, but I know I have to get away from the creep so I don't stop. I sprint out of the alley, startling a few people, and across the road. I don't look if any things coming, I was too focused on trying to get away from the drunk. I didn't see the car heading towards me. I heard the sound of squealing tires and then nothing.

**(Tony's P.O.V)**

"I'm going for a drive," I tell Pepper as we head back inside from our time on the roof.

"Be safe please Tony," she smiles softly as we step into the elevator and head down to the garage.

I smile and chuckle "Me? Not careful? When am I not careful?" She stares at me, not amused, as the doors open.

"Of course I will Pep," I say, kissing her gently on the forehead before walking off to the garage. I grab the keys to the Audi and slip into it.

"I'll be back later, Jar," I tell my A.I as I speed out the garage and onto the streets of New York. I turn up my radio as AC/DC comes on and slip on my glasses.

Time slips by as I drive around New York streets, looking at what's going on, trying to clear my head. A sudden noise pulls me back to the present. I hear shouting and look in front of me. There was a girl running across the street right into the way of the car in front of me. I slam on my brakes as the car in front does the same. As soon as I pull to a stop, I open my door and race out of my car, just in time to see the girl get clipped by the corner of the car and sent tumbling to the ground. I jog over as she lay there, not moving. Crouching down and turning her over carefully, I see her face.

She looks young and had been hit in the face recently. She groans and her eyes flutter open. Her eyes were like Ayden's. That's when it hit me. This is the girl who was sleeping outside the Tower. I sit there shocked. People start racing over. She starts looking freaked out and tries to get up, breathing erratically. She falls to the ground, pain lacing her body language. I look up at the crowd and make a split second decision. Scooping her up in my arms, I walk towards my car and place her gently in the passenger seat. Fear is all I can see in her eyes.

"It's going to be alright," I tell her in a soft voice as I place a seat belt on her.

She just stares at me. I smile quickly and race around to the driver side. I hear questions being fired at me but I ignore them. Slipping into the driver's seat I start the engine and rev it, making it clear that I wanted people out of my way. The girl just stares at me still. The people finally break apart and let me get go. I race back to the tower in record time. She falls unconscious on the way there. I pull up in the garage, cut the engine and jump out.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, tell Bruce to get the medical bay ready," I say as I open the door and gently take her into my arms.

"Sir, Mr Banner would like to know what he is preparing for" JARVIS inquired as I reach the elevator and pressed the medical bay level button.

"Tell him that she has been hit by a car and could have internal injuries," I huff as the elevator goes up.

As soon as the doors open I rush into the bay where Bruce is and gently place her down on the bed. Bruce immediately comes over and starts checking her. Making notes as he goes. I know that Bruce is capable of looking after her so I go and sit on the opposite bed.

_She looks so much like Ayden,_ I think as I stare at her taking in her features. She is small. Her hair a dark chestnut brown that was matted and dirty. Her face now pale as she lies on the bed. Her cheek coloured with a dark bruise. I look away and take a deep breath. I hated when anyone was abused.

"So Tony, what have we got here?" Bruce asks as he checks over her skull for head injuries.

"I saw her get hit by a car and she started to freak out so I brought her back," I say shrugging my shoulders. He nods. I get off the bed and walk over. She starts coughing and turns on her side as I see blood spatter on the pillow beside her head.

"Tony, I need your help" Bruce exclaims as he rushes over to the medical cabinet and pulls out something that will make her sleep. As I rush into action, I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen next.

**(Alexis's P.O.V)**

Pain. That's the first thing that I feel. I moan and try curling up to get away from the pain.

"Hey shhhhh, it's alright." A voice soothes as a hand strokes my hair. It's a man's voice but I couldn't help but feel comforted by it. It was deep and soothing. So unlike what my Fathers had become.

I try to open my eyes but my eyelids feel like weights. Finally, a bright light erupts into my vision causing me to shut them tight again. A shadow falls over my eyes so I open them to see what blocked out the light. It was a man's face. It was the man from before. His brown eyes held a warmth to them as his lips parted in a gentle smile. I looked at him with fear but realise that I was in too much pain to move. I open my mouth to ask where I was but he shushes me.

"Go back to sleep," he whispers. I try nod as I feel the darkness welcome me again.


	4. Meeting Mr Stark

**Chapter 4: Meeting Mr Stark**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

White is the first thing I see as I regain consciousness. White ceiling, white walls, white sheets, white door. Just white. And then I feel the pain. It felt like I had been run over. The right side of my body seemed to be pulsing with pain. I grimace as I turn my head and see a few machines next to me. I follow the wires out of the machines and find that they end at me. I look at them puzzled and sit up just as the door to my room opened. A man walked in muttering under his breath. I squeak in surprise and try hide in the corner of my bed as my fight or flight instincts kick in. He looks up and sees me. He stops in his tracks and smiles softly. I gulp in fear and start shaking slightly.

"It's alright, Shortcake. I ain't gonna hurt you," he coos softly. His voice soothing me but I try not to fall for it. That's what my dad said and he beat me. I look at him as he looks at me and I realize that it was the man from before. The one that saved me.

"I'm just wanna talk," He says as he takes a careful step forward toward my bed. I nod my head slightly.

"Can we please talk?" he asks with another step forward. I nod shakily and watch as he slowly strides to the seat next to my bed that I hadn't noticed until now.

"Wh...wh...where a...am I?" I whispered shakily, stuttering.

"The Avenger's Tower" he answers smiling looking a bit proud. _The Avengers_ I think, _I've heard of them_**. **I nod and whisper "Wh...Who are...y...you?"

He looks at me in shock and exclaims "You don't know who I am!"

I shrink back from him in fear as tears pool in my eyes. He looks at me and his expression immediately softens.

"Hey, it's alright. Not everyone can know who I am. I'm Tony Stark," he smiles reaching out to touch my hand. I flinch and try move away further. I feel my breath start to escape me. I panic and look around desperately looking for a place to hide. I close my eyes and focus on pushing the attack away but it only seems to get worse. I hear him trying to talk to me so I focus on his voice and try to keep myself grounded.

"Whats your name?" I hear him ask.

"Alexis," I gasp.

"Alexis, I'm going to help you alright." As he speaks I hear his chair scrape across the floor so I open my eyes. He was walking slowly around the bed to my side where I was all curled up. He stopped next to me and said quietly "Just focus on me Alexis, alright? Just on me. I'm not gonna touch you or do anything to you that you don't want..."

As he spoke I focused on his voice. His voice washed over me, soothing me. I could feel my chest loosening up. I stared at him and when he realized I was alright he smiled. It was a nice smile I found. I looked at him properly and saw that he wasn't mean looking, however, neither was my father. Looks, I've learnt, can be so deceiving.

"Are you hungry?" The question brings me out of my observing. I shake my head despite my stomach trying to eat itself.

"Well I am and I am not leaving you behind so you are coming with me," He announces while beginning to unhook the various machines. I stare at him with wide eyes wondering what is going on. As he pulls the last wire off and pulls out the I.V drip, he holds out his hand and smiles.

"Come on. I'm hungry," He says pleadingly. I smile softly but don't take his hand. I climb down off the bed carefully. I turn around and gesture for him to take the lead. He nods and grins. We walk beside each other in silence. I limp to keep up. I take this as a chance to look at my surroundings in awe. I had never seen so much technology.

**(Tony's P.O.V)**

I watch her out of the corner of my eye as her eyes light up. They couldn't seem to stop flickering from one place to the next. I chuckle softly. I see a corner of her mouth tug up in a smile.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I ask Alexis as she keeps looking around in wonder.

"I ha...haven't had m...mu...much r...reason to t..talk," she whispers softly, glancing up at me.

I stop by a door and say "Well here we are and I'm sure we'll have you talking in no time," as I open the door and walk into the lounge where The Avengers were sitting.

**(Alexis's P.O.V)**

I freeze as I see the people sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, this is Alexis," he announces as I slowly walk into the room behind him. Everyone's eyes are on me.


	5. Meeting the Girls

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Girls**

**(Alexis's P.O.V)**

In the room that Tony and I entered were four men and two ladies. As we walked in everyone's eyes focused on me. I feel my breath freeze in my lungs. All that went through my mind was that there were too many eyes on me. My throat slowly started to constrict as tremours started racing through my hands cause me to shove them into my jacket pockets. Trying to calm myself down by taking in deep breaths through my nose, I watch as one of the lady's stand up and walk over to me which only causes to height my panic. Looking around trying to find somewhere to hide so no one sees me freak out. While trying to find somewhere to run, I fail to notice that the lady has crouched down in front of me.

"Hey," a soft voice says, making me look to the source.

_She is beautiful,_ I decide as I look at her. Her red wavy hair that fell just past her shoulders just complemented the shape of her face. Her eyes had a kindness to them but at the same time, they seemed to be analyzing me. She looked like she wouldn't take anything from anyone and was definitely a person to have on your side.

"H...Hi," I whispered shakily, making sure I didn't make eye contact.

"I'm Natasha," she says as she puts out her hand with a soft smile gracing her face.

"A...Alexis," I stutter as I place my hand in hers, shaking it. I try to send a smile back to her but I don't think that it succeeded since she asks "Are you alright?"

I nod swiftly and mumble, "Fine."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tony walk towards me. Natasha stands up as he stops next to me. She opens her mouth to speak but a booming voice is heard making me jump and cling onto Natasha's hand.

"**Man of Iron, Is this the child that was hit by the car? Is she alright?**" It booms as I frantically look around for the source of the magnifying voice.

"W...wha...what wa..was..t...that?" I stutter, as one of my hands clutch at my chest trying to calm my racing heart.

"That was Thor," Natasha says, pointing to one of the men. Thor was really tall and had huge muscles. He had blonde hair that was pulled back. He looked nice enough, but his voice terrified me.

"She should be fine now. I brought her out for some food and to meet you guys," Tony said while reaching to ruffling my hair. I flinch away as he did that making Natasha look at me curiously and Tony just stares with an apologetic look on his face. Uncomfortable with the way they were both looking at me, I choose to look at the others in the room. The other woman stood up and began making her way gracefully over. She was tall and had long strawberry blonde hair.

"Hello there, I'm Pepper," she smiles as she holds out her hand.

"Alexis," I smile shyly up at her as I shake her hand. She had a calming air around her which drew me in.

"Have you eaten yet," She asks as she withdrew her hand.

I shake my head negatively, whispering, "No."

"Would you like anything to eat, Alexis?" She asks softly. I shake my head, but my stomach rumbles, betraying how I truly felt. I feel my blood rush to my cheeks as Pepper, Natasha and Tony all chuckled.

"I think that means that she's hungry," Natasha chuckles.

"I think so too," Pepper smiles and begins to walk off. "Follow me, Alexis," she calls over her shoulder.

I quickly scamper after her, almost falling over my feet. I catch up as she walks into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a lot bigger than the one in the house I had run away from and even had an island table in the centre of the room with stools dotted around it. Pepper calls me over, gesturing for me to sit on one of the stools.

"What would you like to eat Alexis?" She asks. I shrug as I sit on a stool near the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Would you like something hot or cold?" She asks just as a dark-haired man comes in.

"She should have something soft since she has been asleep for 2 weeks. Her stomach will need to start with soft things just in case. She actually shouldn't be out of bed," he says, glaring at Tony, who just looks at the ceiling and walked back over to the couches.

"Wh...who are y...you?" I ask softly.

"I'm Bruce," He smiles and offers his hand for me to shake. I take it hesitantly.

"I'm Alexis," I mumble. He nods as Pepper sets a bowl of peaches in front of me. I take the spoon and quickly start eating.

"Alexis. Do you have any parents we should contact?" Pepper asks as she sits down on another stool near me. I quickly shake my head.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asks gently leaning against the bench top.

"My m...mum is g...go..gone" I mutter keeping my head down as tears start making an appearance in my eyes.

"Gone?" Pepper questions softly.

"She d...die..died," I whisper as my tears start making tracks down my face. I hear Pepper move closer and wraps me in her arms. My shoulders start shaking as I try to suppress the sobs that try to force their way out.

"Oh Honey," she whispers as she holds me. Her embrace reminded of my mothers. Warm and loving. Sobs make their way out as I fall into her embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I miss my mother," I cry softly. Sadness fulling my entire being in that moment


	6. Meeting the Avengers

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Avengers**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

Calming down from crying on Peppers' shoulder, she made me a sandwich since I was still hungry after the peaches. It was the best sandwich ever and I have no idea what was in it. All I know is that it was delicious. I decided, while eating the sandwich, that Pepper was awesome because she didn't ask questions when I cried. She just held me and was there for me. Bruce is nice too. He rubbed my back soothingly as Pepper held me. He left as I was eating though. He mumbled something about a lab and an experiment which piked my curiosity, but I was too unsure and scared to ask what he was mumbling about. After finishing my sandwich Pepper and I went back out to the lounge and that is where I am currently.

Sitting in between Pepper and Nat, I survey everyone in the room quickly. Tony was on the other side of Pepper while Thor is sitting on the opposite couch alongside a man with short, slightly spiky, brown hair. In the corner of the room was a pale man with long, black hair that was slicked back from his face. He had a book in his hands and seemed to be completely absorbed in it. My gaze then shifted to the last man. He had short blonde hair and had a brown leather jacket. _He was the one with Tony outside the building the other day,_ I realize. I also realize that everyone, apart from black haired man, is looking at me. Realising this, I quickly avert my eyes to look at the ground as I start to grow increasingly uncomfortable.

"Alexis, I would like you to meet the Avengers," Nat smiles, as I glance quickly around the room.

"You're t...the A..Avengers?" I ask quietly.

"You know...The people who saved New York a few years ago from an alien attack," She says. I rack my brains trying to recall anything about an alien attack. Then I remember something big happening while I was in a coma for 2 weeks after my father had pushed me down 3 flights of stairs.

"I wasn't awake when that happened," I whispered shakily.

"What do you mean you weren't awake?" Nat asked curiously.

"I was in a coma," I mutter. I see her eyes widen in surprise. _I bet she didn't expect that, _I think to myself.

"Oh...well...anyway, let me introduce you to everyone." She points to the brown-haired man and says "This is Clint Barton. His Avenger name is Hawkeye." I nod and wave at him slightly. He smiles and nods back. Next, she points to the brown leather jacket man.

"This is Steve Rogers. His Avenger name is Captain America." She tells me as Steve nods his head at me and gives me a smile. I grin slightly in response.

"And finally we have Loki, Thor's brother." She says, indicating to the black haired man. He doesn't look up or do anything to acknowledge that he was listening. I shrug mentally and wonder why he wasn't with the rest of us.

"Don't mind Loki. He prefers reading rather than socializing," Nat whispers in my ear.

"Oh," I mouth, as a yawn escapes me, which calls Tony's attention to me.

"You should probably get some rest since you still need to recover from your battle wounds," Tony says, winking at me.

"I'll take her to the spare room next to ours," Pepper tells Tony as she stands up. "Come on Alexis," she smiles at me as she starts to walk to the door that I had come through with Tony. I scramble up and walk behind her.

"Sleep well Alexis," I hear Nat call after me. I turn my head around and smile slightly, waving at everyone as they wave at me. I follow Pepper to the elevator and we go up a few floors.

"This is mine and Tony's private floor," Pepper tells me as we walk along.

"Are you sure you want me on your private floor?" I whisper shakily.

"Of course," she smiles. "That way we know that you're safe"

I nod and look around. I yawn again and blink my eyes tiredly. Pepper smiles down at me and

opens a door. She gestures for me to go in. I walk in and gasp. The room was huge. The walls were all white. There was a huge king size bed off to one side with a blue ombré duvet. There was a window seat on the other side of the room that looked out to the city below. There was a big TV on the wall along with couches in front of it.

"You like it?" I hear Pepper ask from behind me.

"This is amazing. It's almost my dream bedroom" I smile as I walk further into the room.

"Well if we decide to keep you then we can turn it into your dream bedroom. But for now, this door leads off to into your own bathroom," Pepper gestures to a door close to the bed, " and this is your very own walk-in wardrobe" She smiles, gesturing to a door next to the bathroom door.

I walk slowly over to the bed and jump up on it. I lay down and it felt like I was floating on a cloud. Pepper walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and brushes my hair out of my face.

"Mine and Tony's room is directly opposite this one so if you need one of us just knock on it or just ask J.A.R.V.I.S." She says softly. I nod as she stands up and walks over to the door.

"Sleep well Alexis" she whispers as she closes the door. I turn on my side and close my eyes, wondering how this happened to me and how much I hope it isn't a dream as I drift off to sleep.

**(Tony's P.O.V)**

When Alexis and Pepper leave the room, I stand up and go to the kitchen. I lean back against the bench, fold my arms and stare at the floor. My thoughts scattered which is an unusual feeling for me. Alexis's eyes reminded me so much of Ayden's. I sigh and jump as I hear Steve's voice.

"You alright, Stark?" He questions as he walks in.

"Yea course," I smirk at him, trying to play off his concern.

"Why'd you bring the girl back here?" He asks as he grabs a glass and fills it with water.

"I thought it was the best place," I answer shrugging. He nods and takes a drink. Silence echoes between us for a while.

"Did you know I had a daughter?" I blurt out, staring at the ground again. I just felt like I needed to tell someone else besides Pepper.

"A daughter?" I can hear the disbelief in his voice as he places down his glass.

"Yea," I smile faintly, "Who would have believed it?"

"What was she like?" Steve inquires

"She was the best thing to happen to me. She had dark curls and a smile that could get her anything she wanted. She and I did everything together." I can see Steve lean against the island. "And then one night she got taken from me. I was down tinkering in the shop and someone came and took her from me. I was too late to save her. I don't know if she is still alive." I take a deep breathe and look up at the ceiling.

"I'm guessing you looked for her?"

I laugh harshly, "I spent countless weeks and months scouring this city and what seemed like the world. I didn't want to put it out publicly because who knows who would have turned up with a random child claiming to have my precious Little Angel. I kept Ayden out of the media so she and I wouldn't have to deal with that press," Fighting to keep the tears at bay, I take another deep breath," Pepper was the one who brought me back to earth. Ayden had been missing for 2 years and I hadn't stopped looking. Pepper showed up and helped me realise that I couldn't help my daughter if I killed myself in the process."

"Does Alexis remind you of your daughter?" Steve asks.

"Her eyes look exactly like Ayden's, my daughters," I say smiling.

Steve nods and asks "How old would Ayden be today?"

I think for a moment before answering, "She would have been 13. She was taken 10 years ago."

Steve nods again. "I wonder how old Alexis is?" he muses.


	7. Just Tinkering

**Chapter 7: Just Tinkering**

**(Alexis's P.O.V)**

Slowly sleep loses its hold on me as I feel myself returning to the world of the living. There was something big and soft on me. It felt like I was on a cloud. Rolling over onto my back, I hear a rustling sound...like sheets. This confuses me since I was rarely allowed to have sheets at home. Finally, I open my bleary eyes and sit up, yawning. Rubbing my eyes in an attempt to take the sleepiness away, I blink several times before my eyes are clear to see. I gasp. I was in a huge bed. In a huge, fancy room. In a place, I can't remember. Turning my head wildly, trying to make some sort of sense of it all, I finally remember Pepper and the Avengers.

"Wow," I giggle softly as I stare around the room. Fighting the sheets, I escape from them and stand up in the middle of the bed. Looking down at myself, I see that I'm wearing a huge black shirt that goes down to my knees. Someone had obviously come in and changed me when I was sleeping. _I hope it was one of the girls._

I pull the shirt up and see that I do have light pink shorts on. They are a bit big but thankfully they have laces so I quickly tie them. I tuck the front of the shirt in so I can run and walk comfortably. Looking up, I scan the room. Everything in the room looked really expensive and the main colour scheme was my four favourite colours. Blue, black, silver and gold. _The walls were too white_ I thought, wrinkling my nose. Giggling, I jump off the bed and land on the soft, white carpet that my feet immediately sink in to.

"This is amazing," I laugh as I start spinning around my room. I near the windows and look out. I was so high up. "I can't believe I am here," I whisper as I place a hand on the glass window pane. "How is this real?" I wonder aloud.

Turning away from the window, I look towards the door and skip over to it. As I near the door, I stop and stare at it. _Should I go out there?, _I wonder. My curiosity won along with my desire to see more. To explore and find all the secrets of this tower.

Mother always said I was an extremely curious child. Always wanting to find out why and how something worked or what was down that road or that hall. We had quite a few adventures due to that.

Reaching for the door handle, I open the door slowly. I peak my head out and check if anyone was in the hall, but thankfully no one was. Creeping out, I scamper down to the elevator. Only the soft padding of my feet accompanied me down the hall. Pressing the button for the elevator, I wait impatiently for it to reach my floor. As soon as the doors open, I jump in and look at all the buttons. Deciding the roof would be a good place to start I press it and laugh as I shoot up. I'd never been this high before so I wanted to see the view. I frown as I think about the Avengers. I hope that they won't be angry when they see that I'm not in my room.

As I feel the elevator slow down, I start to bounce with excitement. The moment that the doors open, I run out on to the roof balcony. The smooth gravel underfoot crunches with every step I take. Looking up at the sky, I spin around as I breathe in the air. Prancing over to the railing surrounding the roof, I laugh as I look out on the city. I felt like I was on top of the world. I look around the rooftop, checking if anyone was around, before leaning over the edge to look at the people below. There were millions of people and cars. Everyone looked to be in rush. Always needing to be somewhere other than the place that they were. Never having enough time to stop and enjoy the moment.

"They look like ants," I whisper softly to myself. A warm breeze flows through my messy hair. I stand up as tall as I could on the edge and lean against the railing, spreading my arms out. The breeze starts getting stronger whipping my hair out behind me.

"I'm flying," I yell with a huge smile on my face. I felt free. I felt like I could do anything at this moment. Like nothing but this moment mattered. Looking up at the sun, I realise that it must be nearing nightfall. Jumping back onto the roof, I skip back to the elevator, ready for more exploring.

I stand in the elevator, just staring at the buttons. There were so many to choose from. Finally, I decided on the 15th floor. I grip the side railings as I descend. The upwards feeling I liked, but downwards feeling not so much. The doors finally open and I carefully creep out. I try the first door but it was locked. I huff and carry on for about 3 doors down before I finally find one that's open. I do my victory dance in my head as I slowly push the door open. The room was swamped in darkness apart from the light emitting from the doorway. I feel along the wall for a light switch but I have no success. I sigh in disappointment.

"Would you like the lights on Miss?" A voice suddenly speaks from the darkness, making me jump and yelp in fright.

"W..who's..t...th..there?" I stutter, as I start to back slowly to the open door.

"There is no need to be alarmed. I am J.A.R.V.I.S. I'm the A.I. I run the tower. If you need anything just ask me and I will help you as best I can," J.A.R.V.I.S. informs me.

"Oh," I mumble, as I stop creeping back.

"Now would you like the lights on Miss?" He asks again.

"Yes please J.A.R.V.I.S," I whisper.

I jump again as the lights come to life. I was in what seemed to be a workshop. I walk forward slowly looking around. There were engine parts everywhere as well as tools. I look at the door and then back at the parts. I loved to build things. I was having a war in my head about whether or not I should tinker around with these or not. My creative side overpowered my cautious side so, quickly darting to the door, I slam it shut before darting back to a workbench. The benches all reached my chin.

"Consequences of being short," I huff and look around for a stool or chair. Spotting a stool under a box full of bolts, I scurry over to it and attempt to slide the box off carefully. However, the weight of the box proves to be too much for me to handle so I quickly have it crashing to the ground. A pain rips through my side as my healing injuries make themselves known. Taking a few deep breathes to work through the pain, I look at the box and see that, thankfully, the box stayed upright through its fall and no bolts had fallen out. Grabbing the stool, I drag it to where I plan to work. Climbing up carefully, I clear a space for me to work.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, can you play music in here?" I ask as I gingerly step down and start grabbing bits and pieces I will need for my project. I once read a manual on how to create a Yamaha PW 50 motor so now I'm gonna see if I can.

"What would you like to listen to Miss?"

"Do you have Skillet the Deluxe Awake Album?"

Skillet 'Hero' started playing as an answer, causing me to smile. Bopping my head slightly, I start making my motor.

I soon got caught up in making my motor, I didn't stop until I heard my stomach grumble. Pausing, I realise that I was actually quite hungry and that eating food would help to heal my injuries. I huff and ask JARVIS to stop my music. I was halfway done with my project and I really didn't want to leave but I knew that I needed food.

I step out of the room and close the door behind me. I walk two steps towards the elevator before a voice stops me.

"There you are." Someone exclaims from behind me. I turn around and see that it's one of the men from in the lounge. The one with the cool brown jacket. Wracking my brain for his name, I finally remember that it is Steve. He hurries over to my still figure.

"Hi," I whisper with a small wave.

"Hi," he smiles as he crouches down, "we have been looking everywhere for you, Alexis."

I frown and ask "Why?" I just couldn't understand why they would be looking for me.

"Because you weren't in your room so we got worried."

"Oh. I just wanted to explore," I mumble, looking at the ground. I see Steve's shadow raise his hand. Memories of my father race quickly into my mind, making me duck and crouched into a ball. As I curl up, I feel an attack coming on as I shelter in on myself waiting for the blow. Air starts getting harder and harder to breath in.

"Hey, it's okay. No ones angry at you." I hear Steve soothe. I nod my head as I try to push off the attack. I feel a hand rubbing my back softly as I finally calm down. I drink the air greedily as I turn and look at Steve. He smiles gently at me and asks if I'm alright. I nod and go to stand up. He holds out a hand for me to take. I stare at it before putting my shaking hand into it. His hand encloses over mine as he hauls me up.

"You okay?" He smiles down at me. I nod.

"Ummm can...can we...get food? I'm h...hun..gry," I ask quietly, looking at the floor. _I really need to work on my eye contact _ I think to myself_._

"Sure. I'll get you something to eat, just follow me. J.A.R.V.I.S. inform the others that I have found Alexis and we will be in the kitchen."

"Of Course, Captain."

"Thank you," I smiled softly up at him.

We walk to the elevator and he presses the 23rd floor. The doors shut and we start to ascend. I look at Steve out of the corner of my eye. He is still wearing the leather jacket. _I really like that leather jacket. _The elevator doors opened and I followed Steve through the lounge area and to the kitchen. Hopping up on a bar stool, I kick my feet back and forward as I watch Steve look through the cupboards.

The doors opened and I followed Steve through the lounge area and to the kitchen. Hopping up on a bar stool, I kick my feet back and forward as I watch Steve look through the cupboards.

"C...can I h...have an ap...apple please?" I ask cautiously. I see Steve reach into a cupboard and pull an apple out.

"Catch," he says as he tosses it to me. I catch it and bite into it. I smile and nod my head in thanks as I savour the taste. I quickly devour the apple as Steve pours a drink for himself. As I eat he drinks. I finish and start looking for a bin. I look at Steve and he opens a drawer revealing the bin. I toss the core and get it in. I giggle as Steve claps my shot.


	8. Bonding

**Chapter 8: Bonding**

**(Alexis's P.O.V)**

I laugh at Steve as he stares at me.

"What?" I giggle.

"What are you doing?" He asks, laughter lacing his voice.

"Having fun," I grin. Steve and I were currently in the lounge and I had decided that it would be fun to flip myself upside down on one of the couches.

Finally, I decided that there was too much blood going to my head so I twist myself so I fall onto the rest of the couch sideways.

"Ouch," I mumble as a dull pain pulses in my side. I see Steve watching me. Concern in his eyes. "I'm fine," I giggle as I sit up and look at Steve, who shakes his head at me but smiles.

Steve and I had come to the lounge after we had eaten. J.A.R.V.I.S said the others were notified and would join us shortly. I wasn't too sure what would happen but Steve had assured me that no one was mad. They were only worried. I couldn't help but slightly doubt Steve though. I mean I had only just met them so they couldn't be worried about me. I wasn't anything special after all.

"There you are, shortcake," I hear someone say. I jump and whip my head around. Tony was walking towards us. "I thought you had run off or something," He continued. I shake my head and then Steve spoke up.

"She was on the 15th floor in one of the spare rooms," Steve said.

"I was just mucking around in one of the rooms," I say quietly as Tony sat on the other end of the couch I was on.

"What room?" He asks curiously.

"One with engine parts in it."

"Engine parts?"

"You know...the bits and pieces that create the thing that moves a car," I answer, causing Steve to snort and cover his mouth in an attempt to hide his amusement.

"I never knew I had a room like that," Tony muses.

Steve joins the conversation and asks me, "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"I was just messing around."

"Did you make anything?" Tony asks.

"Not really. Only got halfway through making a PW50 motor before I got hungry." I shrug, looking at the ground, missing the surprise on Tony's face.

"Can you show me?" Tony asks.

I nod and stand up. Steve and Tony follow me to the elevator. I stand right in the corner of the elevator and wait. As much as I like Tony and Steve, I'm still scared of being in a small enclosed space with them. Tony presses the floor button and we head down. I grip the railing as we go down. Tony looks at me out of the corner of his eye curiously but doesn't say anything. Steve just leans against the side of the elevator, folds his arms and stares at the ground. A silence surrounds us as we descend.

The elevator stops and the door opens. Quickly, I walk out and down the hall. The footsteps behind me inform me that the two men are following. I look at the doors and quickly remember where it was. Glancing behind me, I see the two men watching me so I quickly look forward again. Finding my door, I speed over to it and place my hand on the handle. Taking a breath, I open the door and walk in.

"Would you like the lights on, Miss?" JARVIS asks causing me to jump. _I'm going to have to get used to him doing that_.

"Please, J.A.R.V.I.S," I answer. The room is then bathed in light. I smile and thank J.A.R.V.I.S.

"I had totally forgotten about this room," Tony chuckles as he looked around. Steve wandered around the room, looking at everything curiously.

Jumping up on my stool, I point at my creation and say, "Here it is."

Tony walks over, getting quite close making me nervous so I slip off the stool as he starts looking at it. Curiosity lining his features. Steve walks over as well as Tony waves him over. They start talking in hushed voices. I fight my urge to run. I was terrified that they would be angry. Finally, they turn to me and Tony crouches to my level.

"You made that?" He asked as raises his hand. As his hand comes closer, I suddenly see my fathers hand instead. His voice filling my head. I jump back in fright and trip over in my haste to get away. As I land I cry out in pain and I scramble back, my eyes wide with fear. I wrap an arm around my torso, trying to protect myself from the pain.

"P...P...Please, I...I pr..om...m...ise I w...w..won't do it a..a..again. I'll t..t..take it a..a...apart," I plead as I scramble back on my ground, "Just please don't hit me." Panic was shrouding my mind as I back against a wall. My breath coming in short gasps as my airways tighten. My sobbing only making my anxiety worse.

"Alexis," Tony's voice breaks through my panic. "Alexis, I want you to focus on my voice," he soothes. I try my hardest to listen and focus on him as I keep trying to fight the attack.

"No one is going to hurt you. You are safe here." His voice washing over me as I feel the attack calming down. Tears still streaming down my face as I get my first big lung full of air.

"Good girl. Just keep breathing," Tony says softly. I look up and see Tony crouched in front of me with Steve next to him. Concern shadowing both their eyes.

"You okay?" Steve asks softly as my breathing finally evens out. I nod and whisper "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Tony says, "I get attacks as well."

"You do?" I ask as we all stand up. I ignore their hands to help me up. I'm still not sure about them.

"Yup. Not that often but occasionally," he says as he and Steve walk back over to my engine. I follow them and hop back up on my stool.

"Now did you make this engine?" Tony asks with a smile. I nod slowly.

"Where did you learn to build it?" Steve asks curiously.

" I read a book on engine parts and things and everything just made sense as I put it together," I say softly "I'm not in trouble am I?" I ask timidly, looking down at my hands.

"No sweetheart," Tony reassures me, "would you like to see my workshop?" He asks.

"Workshop?" I ask cautiously.

"I build heaps of things down there. You can come and have a look if you want."

"Ummm," I mull it over in my mind before saying, "alright."

"Great," Tony smiles as he starts walking off.

"Aren't you going?" Steve asks me.

"Oh," I giggle slightly as I jump down and run after Tony. I stop at the doorway and look back at Steve. "Aren't you coming?" I ask.

"Maybe next time," he smiles "now go." He makes a shooing motion with his hand. I smile and run to Tony, who was waiting at the elevator.

"Come on kiddo," he smiles as the door to the elevator opens to reveal Pepper and Nat.

"There you are," Pepper smiles as Tony and I walk into the elevator.

"We are taking you shopping," Nat tells me.

"Shopping?" I ask stunned.

"Yup. We decided that you need some clothes so we are taking you shopping" Pepper smiles. I look at Tony and he shrugs.

"You can come to the workshop after," he smiles.

"I need to change if we go," I say as I press the floor for my room.

"Alright, all the clothes you had in your bag are in your room," Pepper smiles as the doors open letting me off.

"We will be waiting on the ground level," Nat calls after me. I turn around and nod before carrying on to my room. Opening the door, I see my clothes on my bed. I only grabbed a pair of jeans and an extra shirt so they would have to do. I slip into my clothes and go into the bathroom. I gasp as I open the door.

There were a huge bath and shower. I stared at the room for a bit before looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I look around for a brush of some kind. I came up with nothing apart from a hair tie. I figured it was better than nothing so I tie up my hair. Decided that it was as good as it was going to get, I run out and slip my shoes on.

Riding the elevator down to the first floor took a very short trip surprisingly. I quickly spot Nat and Pepper due to their red hair as I exit the elevator.

"Let's go shopping" Pepper smiles as we walk out the door. I hope I wasn't going to regret this.


	9. With the Girls

**Chapter 9:With the Girls**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

As Pepper, Nat and I head out the Tower and walk down the street, I look up at the sky and realize that the moon is out.

"Won't all the shops be shut since its night?" I ask the two ladies.

"We know. It's just that we thought that we could take you out for a while since you don't seem all too comfortable around men. We are just going to go get dinner," Pepper replies.

"Oh," I whisper. We walk through the streets for a while before heading to a small restaurant.

Entering the restaurant, I follow Pepper and Nat to a table at the back. Sitting down in between the two ladies, I take in my surroundings nervously. I had always been nervous of places with crowds of people because of the anxiety I have.

"Alexis," I hear Pepper say making me snap back to the conversation that had been happening while I was looking around.

"Yes?" I question hesitantly.

"Would you like to order something?" she asks softly while holding up a menu for me to take a look at. Taking the menu from her hand, I open it and look at all the choices. I decided on a chicken burger. It was the least expensive thing that I knew I liked. I looked at the menu for as long as I could to delay the discussion that I knew the two ladies wanted to have with me. _They will send me back if they know _I tell myself

"Have you decided on something yet?" Nat asked softly, making me jump. Placing the menu down, I nod and whisper "Th...the...chicken...burger...pl...please."

Pepper smiles and waves the waiter over to order. The waiter collected the menus leaving me with nothing to hide behind. I look down at my hands on my lap, avoiding eye contact.

"Alexis," I hear Nat say, making my head shoot up.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that there is no one we should contact?" She asks gently.

Nodding furiously, I say "No one."

"Alright, can you tell us why you seem so afraid of men?"

I freeze up as she asks that question. I didn't know what to tell them. I didn't want to say that I had an abusive father. That he was still alive and probably looking for me. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before my voice finally started working again. "I...I...I just...I just...I have...be...been gi..given a rea...reason too," I whisper. Staring at the table, I miss Pepper and Nat look at each worriedly.

For the rest of the evening, Nat and Pepper told me stories of the Avengers. I found myself laughing more than I had in a long time. Despite the awkward beginning of the night, I found that it was the best night of my life in a long time.

I walk back to my room and close the door behind me after wishing Pepper goodnight and thanking her for the night out. Quickly changing into my borrowed Pj's, I dive under my blankets and lie on my back in the middle of the bed. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so safe.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Can you turn the lights off please?"

"Of course Miss."

Darkness descends upon my room as I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Miss Alexis,"

I smile to myself as I whisper "Goodnight JARVIS."


	10. Tinker Buddies

**Chapter 10: Tinker Buddies**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

During the night, I woke up constantly due to the nightmares plaguing my mind. Eventually, I couldn't stand the thought of going back to sleep so I got out of bed and padded silently across the carpeted floor to the en-suite.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, are you up?" I whisper. My voice breaking the silence of the room.

"Always, Miss." His reply startled me, even though I was expecting it.

"What is the time?" I ask, walking into the ensuite with the lights flickering on.

"3:26 am, Miss. May I inquire as to what you are doing up at this hour?"

Looking in the mirror, I see flashes of my father's fists and his beatings. His harsh words and vile face. Shaking my head, I snap myself out of it and sigh "Just couldn't sleep."

I see myself in the mirror. My sunken cheeks. My collarbone showing as the too big shirt falls off one shoulder. The bags under my eyes. My hair was the only thing that didn't look too bad. Sighing sadly to myself, I walk back into my bedroom and sit, cross-legged, the middle of my humongous bed. Flashes of my father still echo in my mind. The darkness of my room started to remind me too much of the basement at my old house.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Can you please turn the lights on?" Even though I whispered the request, my voice echoed in the vast empty room. Darkness, thankfully, gave way to light then. Taking a deep breath, I try to calm my racing heart. I wanted my thoughts on him to go away. I didn't want him to rule my life anymore.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" I cry silently as tears started gathering in my eyes and spilling down my cheeks. Sobs forced their way out my mouth. I hug my knees to my chest and bury my head in my knees.

A knock sounds on my door, but I ignore it, hoping that whoever is on the other side of the door will leave me be. However, that hope was diminished when I hear the bottom of the door brushing against the carpet as it is pushed open.

"Hey Shortcake, You okay?" Tony's voice asked from behind me, growing closer as he walked toward me.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

I felt the bed dip as he sat down on the edge and sighed "I'm not sure when sobbing alone in your room became classed as fine, Alexis."

I turn around and face him. Despite my fear of men, I felt like I could trust Tony. Looking up at his face, I read his eyes. They held concern. An emotion I hadn't seen in a long time directed at me. It shocked me a bit.

"Wanna tell me wrong?"He asked softly. The softness in his voice was a texture that I would never have expected from a man like him.

"Just a dream," I whisper, staring at my lap.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Shaking my head, I whisper "No." I didn't want them to know about my past yet. I didn't want them to send me back to my father. I hear him sigh as the bed shifts as he stands up.

"Well, I won't be going to sleep anytime soon," He says, "Do you want to join me down in my workshop?"

I whip my head around to stare at him.

"Do you really want me to?" I question. Disbelief lacing my tone.

"Of course," he smiles down at me, holding his hand out.

I slip off my bed and cautiously take his hand. He clasps my hand gently and smiles down at me. Warmth filling his smile.

"Here we are," he announces, throwing his hands out wide as he walks into his workshop. Lights flickering on as he strides in. I trail along behind him, my eyes wide with amazement. There was so many tools, gadgets and projects everywhere. It was inventor heaven.

"Wow," I gasp, trying to take it all in at once.

"This is where the magic happens," He says as he leans against one of the many benches.

"This is amazing," I whisper. I just couldn't believe my eyes. There was so much technology I had never seen or even though existed yet.

"So, Shortcake," Tony says, getting my attention, "What do you think?" He asks with a smile.

"This is just unbelievable," I say with wonder.

Tony gives me a tour of his workshop including his famous Iron Man suits. He shows me all his cars, my favourite being the Audi R8, and all his bikes. As we finish '

the tour, he picks me up and sits me on a bench. I tense slightly but I find that I wasn't actually that scared because I felt that I could trust him. If he noticed me tensing he doesn't say which I am thankful for.

"So, what would you like to create down in my wonderland?" He grins at me.

I shrug and swing my feet. Looking around, I spy an arc reactor on a nearby table. Tony follows my line of sight and nods his head at the reactor, asking "Would you like to make a pocket-sized one?"

My eyes widen and I say, "Would I really be able to?!"

"Of course," He winks.

"Yes, please," I whisper as a smile starts to emerge on my face.

Tony grins and walks over to a nearby table, gesturing for me to follow. I jump down and walk over as he picks me up again so I could see what he was doing. The whole table was a holographic computer. It was so cool. Tony teaches me to operate it as we start designing the pocket-sized arc reactor.

Finally, happen with the final design, Tony look at me and asks, "Well, Shortcake, are you ready to see this creation of yours come to life?"

I nod, my mouth etched in a huge grin as my excitement makes its self known. I could hardly wait to build this. I still couldn't believe that I was actually allowed to make it and that Tony wasn't scoffing at my ideas and inputs that I had on the whole design.

Time flew by as Tony and I created the reactor. Sleeping was in the far corner of my mind as we both delved into the parts of our minds that we excelled in. I had never had that much fun in my entire life than that night. There were many times of laughter and joy. Finally, finishing the reactor, I stared at it as I hold it carefully in my hands. The pale blue glow that the reactor emitted made me smile softly.

"We did it, Shortcake," Tony smiles softly at me. Clutching the reactor in my hands, I throw my self at Tony and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I whisper. He crouches down as I let go quickly and asks, "What for?" I could see the curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"For letting me help make this," I whisper, tears starting to come to my eyes. He smiles softly at me and pulls me into a warm embrace.

"No problem, Shortcake," I hear him mumble against the side of my head, "No problem at all."


	11. I'm Not Short

**Chapter 11: I'm Not Short**

**(Tony P.O.V)**

As dawn broke over the city, Alexis and I were still down in my workshop. Scanning over the plans and ideas for my new invention, I glance over at Alexis who was curled up, asleep, on my office chair with a blanket carefully tucked around her small form. A pale blue glow, slightly, illuminating her face. She had fallen asleep about an hour after creating her arc reactor. She had helped me in some new designs for my suits before finally her eyes could no longer be held open. She had fallen asleep on her stool so I had carefully picked up and placed her on the chair. I could have carried her back to her room, but I enjoyed her company and I didn't know how she would react to waking up in her bed after how I found her last night.

Watching her sleep, I smile to myself before memories my little angel, Ayden, spring to the front of my mind. I shake my head trying to rid the images of my mind. Turning away from Alexis I look back to my plans trying to distract myself from thoughts of her. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and try push back the memories of her. I didn't want to scare Alexis when she woke up, especially after last night. Shaking myself, I plunge back into my work while keeping an ear out for Alexis. I didn't want her having any more nightmares.

A while later, a small, tired voice penetrates through my thinking, disrupting my train of thought.

"Tony?" Alexis yawns. I couldn't hold back a smile as I turned to look at her.

"Good Morning, Shortcake," I smile at her as she stretches.

"Good morning, Tony," She replies, softly as she slides off the office chair, wrapping the blanket around her small form as she softly patters towards me. "Is it always cold down here?" She asks as I see a shiver race through her, causing her to adjust the blanket around her thin shoulders.

"I can turn the heating up to a more comfortable level if that would please you, Miss," Jarvis informs her making her jump. '_Must not be used to J.A.R.V.I.S yet,' _I chuckle silently.

She looks at me, a hint of fear in her eyes, which confused me. "Is that alright with you, Tony?" She asks timidly, wrapping the blanket around herself tighter. '_Why would she look at me like that? I don't care about the temperature.' It's like she is frightened I would...' _Suddenly I understood the reason behind that look in her eyes.

"Of course its fine with me, Shortcake. I just forget the cold sometimes when I in my inventing mode," I say in what I hope to be a comforting voice. I feel like I have succeeded when I am rewarded with a small smile.

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

I instantly start to feel warmer as JARVIS turns up the heat. Softly pattering over to Tony, I stand on my tip-toes to see what he was doing.

"Are you still designing it?" I ask as I peek at his diagrams. I hear him chuckling softly and look up at him. "Why are you laughing?" I ask curiously.

"Because of you," He chuckles as he picks me up on to the bench beside him so I could see.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," He chuckles. "I was laughing at you because you are short, Shortcake."

"No, I'm not," I pout playfully.

"Oh yes, you are."

"No. I'm not short,"

He laughs and shakes his head as he turns back to his work.

"Well, Ms I'M Not Short, care to have a look at these designs?"

We worked together for another hour before J.A.R.V.I.S interrupts us.

"Sir,"

"Yes, JARVIS,"

"Ms Potts is looking for Miss Alexis and is quite frantic about it," J.A.R.V.I.S informs Tony making him look at me and grimace, making me giggle.

"Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S. Tell Pepper that I have Alexis and we will meet her in the kitchen."

"Very well, Sir."

Tony shuts off the computer as I jump off the bench. I wince slightly as a short pain races through me. Pulling my blanket around me tightly, I start walking to the elevator. Tony strolls after me, but we reach the elevator at the same time since he has bigger strides than my little legs can manage.

Gathering my courage as we ascend up to the kitchen, I quickly ask,"Tony?"

He looks down at me, "Yea, Shortcake?"

"Why was Pepper worried about me?" I wondering quietly, looking down at my feet. I couldn't imagine why Pepper was worried since she had only known me for a couple of days. I wasn't looking at Tony so I missed his expression of surprise and shock.

"Pepper was worried because she cares about you." He answered softly.

"Really?" I whisper. Shock lacing my tone as I look up him. I search his eyes for any hint of deceit, but I came up with nothing which shocked me even more. Instead, I found emotions that I hadn't seen in a long time or have never seen.

"Do you care 'bout me, Tony?" I whisper, scared of his answer. Crouching down in front of me, he places his hand on my blanket covered shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"Of course I care for you, Shortcake." He takes my hand holding my arc reactor and taps the reactor. "Any time you think that I don't care, I want you to know when you look at this that I do care about you. Anytime you feel scared or anything, you take this out and remember that I'm not far away."

I nod furiously at him and pull the reactor to my chest. "I'll remember, Tony."

Smiling at me, he pulls me into a hug which I instantly give back. As the elevator doors open, we pull away from the hug and he stands up.

"Alright, Shorty. Let's got face the wrath of Pepper," He calls over his shoulder as he walks into the room.

I look after him in shock before shouting, "I'M NOT SHORT!" and running after him.


	12. Hanging out with Hawkeye

**Chapter 12: Hanging out with Hawkeye**

After taking my blanket and giving me his jersey and an apple to eat, Tony told me to go and find Bruce or Steve while he handled Pepper. Nibbling on my apple, I wander to the lounge area. Walking in, I see Thor and Loki having a rather heated discussion which had just finished with Loki storming towards the door. Pure rage was etched on his face as he yelled something back at Thor. The coldness of his eyes making me freeze. The loud voices and anger take me back to my old hell-hole I used to call home as images of my father fill my mind. Terror had me within its clutches as I scramble out of the door and start running down the hallway. Tears blurring my sight as I feel my anxiety racing through me.

Rounding a corner, I run into something solid and fall down. Pain flares through me, but is quickly pushed aside as I see a man looming over me. His face not familiar to my panicking mind.

"Please," I gasp, scrambling backwards hitting a wall. "P...Please. I d..didn't... mean...t...to."

He walks over slowly and crouches in front of me. My sobbing only hindering my breathing. "Please," I plead raising my arms over my head, attempting to making a shield.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He soothes as he raises his hand slowly and places it on my knee. I flinch but he keeps his hand where it is. He doesn't make any other move to touch me though. He keeps talking to me. Soothing me. Slowly, my breathing becomes easier and the sobs die down. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hands, I look at the man. It was the Avenger they called Hawk-eye. He smiled gently at me.

"Are you alright?" He questioned gently.

Nodding at him, I move to stand up. He removes his hand from my knee and stands up as well. He steadies me as I stumble.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he steadies me.

I nod, ignoring the slight throbbing coming from my ribs. He makes sure I'm able to stand up on my own before starting to walk down the hallway. I scamper after him to walk beside him.

"What got you so upset?" He inquires as we start walking down the hallway together.

"I walked in on...on...T...Thor a...and Loki...yelling a...and it...it sca...scared me," I stutter quietly.

"Ah yes their arguments are quite terrifying," He smiled down at me. "Where were you going anyway?"

"Trying to find Steve," I say quietly.

"He will probably be down in the gym. I was heading there anyway so if you want you can keep me company."

Looking up at his eyes, I look for any sign of him lying. My search comes up empty so I nod and send a small smile to him.

"Alright then. Follow me."

Following Hawk-eye into the gym, I spot Steve in the boxing ring with Nat. He sees me and sends me a quick smile before ducking quickly to avoiding Nat's incoming punch. Looking around the room, I feel my eyes widen at the sight of all the equipment.

"Hey Alexis," Hawk-eye says getting my attention.

Looking up at him, I say "Yes, Mr Hawk-eye?"

"Just call me Clint, please," He smiles at me. "Do you want to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

"Am I allowed to?" I question.

"Sure. I'll even teach you." He says as he leads me over to the shooting range. Picking a small bow, he hands it to me. Since I have no muscles, I find it a bit heavy for me.

"Don't worry. I help you," He says as he sees me struggling a bit with the bow. Picking up a quiver of arrows, He takes me up the range. Crouching beside me, he sets me in position and helps me get the bow up and steady. He constantly telling me advice and tips as he shows me how to pull back the string, hold the bow and sight the arrow.

"Ready to shoot an actual arrow?" He asks after we go through the motions once again. I nod and smile softly. I could feel my injuries protesting slightly, but I ignored them. He pulls an arrow from the quiver he had slung on his back.

"Do you think I am?" I question hesitantly.

"Well, you'll never know if you can do it if you never try," He gets the arrow ready for me before stepping back.

Taking a deep breath, I pull the string back and sight the arrow. As I release my breath I release the arrow. It gets within the red on the target. I jump as I hear applause. Whirling around, I see Steve, Nat and Clint all clapping.

"Awesome job," Steve smiles at me before heading back to the boxing ring.

Nat nods her head and says "Keep up the good work," before following after Steve.

"Good shot Alexis," Clint says as he walks past me to get the arrow. I feel my face heating up at the praise.

"Do you want to try again?" Clint asks walking back with the arrow.

"Yes please," I say. Grinning I take the arrow back and get back into my stance.

Clint and I spent ages shooting arrows. I was having so much fun that I forgot about the pain that was emitting slightly from my ribs. He eventually got his own bow and went into the room with moving targets but he stopped every once in a while to help me and give me tips. I was always trying to get a bullseye. I had come so close on many occasions. Pulling back another arrow, I hear the gym door open and footsteps walk in. Slowly putting the string back, I turn around and see Tony striding towards me.

"Hey Shortcake," He smiles. "What are you doing?"

"Clint taught me how to use a bow and arrow," I smile up at him.

"Oh, yea. How good are you?" He asks.

To give him an answer, I turn my attention back to the target and get in my stance. Holding the bow up and steady, I take a deep breath and pull the string back. Sighting the arrow, I release my breath and the arrow. It lands in the inner red ring.

"Wow Shortcake, I'm impressed," Tony smiles as I turn back to him. "Now I was wondering if you could come upstairs with me to go see Pepper. She has a surprise for you."

Placing the bow on the wall, I look at him curiously. "Surprise?"

"If you want to know, you're gonna have to follow me." He calls over his shoulder as he starts walking away.

"Alright," I laugh softly before running to catch up. _I wonder what my surprise is _I think as I look up at Tony who winks down at me.


	13. Surprise

**Chapter 13: Surprise**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

The elevator ride was silent as Tony and I went up. Keeping my head down, I fiddled with the sleeves of Tony's massive jumper that I was wearing, trying to figure out what Pepper could have gotten me as a surprise.

The elevator doors ding open and I look up sharply. We were on the floor that my bedroom was on. Looking up at Tony, I knew my eyes showing the confusion that was shrouding my mind. I open my mouth to ask what was happening but Tony just winks down at me and walks out before I can say anything, gesturing for me to follow. Padding behind him silently, I follow him into my room where I see Pepper on the couch, surrounded by bags. Lots of bags.

"What's going on?" I whisper. I didn't understand what was happening. Pepper smiles at me and gestures me over. I look up at Tony, who's standing beside me, for reassurance. He nods and I cautiously make my way over to her, my hands clutching the cuffs on my sleeves in the death-grip. Pepper didn't scare me but, for some reason, I was more comfortable around Tony than any of the others despite him being a man.

Walking over to her, I sit down beside as she directed. Once I had sat down on the couch, she smiles at me and says, "I know that we were meant to go shopping for clothes when we went out for dinner, but we only said that so the boys wouldn't follow. However, Nat and I did notice that you don't have a lot of clothes so we went online and ordered a whole range of clothes in your size." I don't think that my eyes could have gotten any wider at this point.

"All of i...it i...is for m...me?" I stutter in shock. I just could not believe someone would be that nice to me. The Runaway. The disappointment. The girl who was abused.

"Every single piece that you want is yours," Pepper smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I return her grin with a small one of my own before turning my gaze to Tony

Pushing himself off the doorframe, he walks over to Pepper and I. "Everything you want is your's and whatever you don't want will be going to a charity of your choice," Tony explains as he makes his way over.

'_Well that changes things' _I think to myself. There were so many kids worse off than me.

"Now in the bags are different outfits I think would look great on you, so pick some bags and go try the clothes on," Pepper smiles while gesturing the bags all around us. Tony drapes himself on the end on the couch as he sits down next to me.

"You gotta show us all the outfits that you try on for approval," Tony winks at me as I stand up and choose a few bags. I giggle softly as I patter over to the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, I close the door and look at the bags I had chosen. They were all black bags with no labels so I didn't know what stores Pepper had brought from. Looking inside the first bag, there was a pair of straight blue jeans with a red and black checkered button-up shirt. Quickly pulling them on, I look at the full-length mirror on the back of the door and smile at myself. Even with the slight bruising, that was slightly visible, I decided that I did quite like it.

"Come on, Shortcake, what's taking so long?" I hear Tony call which was followed by a 'thump' and an "OW." Opening the door, I see Pepper glaring at Tony, who was rubbing his thigh. They both look up as I clear my throat and I shuffle towards them.

"Very nice," Pepper smiles warmly. I smile shyly as Tony nods at me.

"I like the whole country girl vibe you've got goin' on, darling," He drawls in a bad imitation of a southern accent, causing me to stifle my giggle behind my hand.

Walking back, I try on the next outfit which consisted of a knee-length black floaty skirt with white sparkles littered all over it, matched with a light blue singlet and black jean jacket. Quickly changing, I skip back out and discover Clint, Nat and Steve have joined Pepper and Tony on the couch. Clint and Tony wolf-whistle while Nat, Steve and Pepper applaud.

"Give us a twirl, Sweetheart," Clint winks. Spinning with my arms out wide, I feel my skirt float out which brings more applause and whistles from the boys making me giggle as I come to a stop.

"Beautiful," Steve praises as he smiles at me.

"You look stunning, Shortcake," winks Tony with a grin.

"Absolutely amazing, Sweetheart." Clint smiles warmly.

"Like a rock-chic princess," Nat laughs.

I smile at them all and skip back to the bathroom. I look up at the bench as I close the door. On it was my mini Arc Reactor. Picking it up, I smile at its soft blue glow. It seemed to be humming in my hands.

"Come on, Shortcake, Hurry up," Tony yells which is, again, followed by another 'thump' and "OW!"

For the next few hours, I try on all the outfits putting them into ones I like and don't like. Thor and Bruce came in shortly after the others had arrived. They were always voicing their opinion, but overall Pepper did a fantastic job with the outfits. Finally, I had tried on all the clothes and the boys had all gone to go do other things while Nat and Pepper stayed with me to sort out all the clothes into my walk-in closet. It was quite a big closet. I had tried to choose the least amount I could, however, Tony said that if I liked the outfit, then I had to keep it and that he would buy even more clothes for those in need which had made me really happy.

As we all put the clothes away, I heard Pepper call my name.

"Yes?" I answer. I was feeling more confident around all the Avengers now since the little 'fashion show' I had put on.

"Is there anyone that would be looking for you?" She asks, glancing at me over her shoulder. I freeze, before violently shake my head.

"N...no one c...car...cares about m...me so w...why w...would t...th...they l...look?" I answer shakily.

"Are you sure that no one is looking for you?" Nat asks crouching next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I was beginning to feel trapped.

"W...Why are y...you a...asking?" I whisper, " Do y...you...w...want...m...me gone?" I could feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes. Despite only having been with the Avengers for a few days, I had come to care for them all.

"No, sweetheart. We are just concern that someone could be worried and be looking for you." Nat says.

"I have t...told...you t..that m..my mother is d...dead," I whimper, my eyes beginning to look for an escape.

"What about your father?" Pepper asks.

That was the last straw for me. I pushed past Pepper and Natasha and sprinted for the door. No one could know about my father. No one.


	14. Sneaking Around

**Chapter 14: Sneaking Around**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

It had been a few hours since I had run from Pepper and Natasha. I had asked JARVIS not to tell the others where I was, and despite much protesting, he had agreed but only once he was allowed to say to the ones who asked about me that I was alright. I had run to Tony's workshop where I hid in the far corner behind a pile of metal junk. My thoughts were racing a million miles an hour as I stare at my arc reactor in my hands. The pale blue glow calming me as it pulses softly.

No one could know that I was running from my father. Everyone I had ever told never believed me so why would the Avengers when the proof was all gone? My father had always put on a front in public whenever we were forced to go out together. He was the kind, doting father until he closed the door behind us after the day. The pain he caused wasn't always physical as well. He seemed to love to cause me mental harm. Making me doubt myself, hate myself, blame myself. It appeared to be his favourite past time.

Heavy, rushed footsteps interrupt my thoughts. Covering the are reactor's glow with my hand, I listen as the steps enter the workshop. As I was cowering further into the shadows, my foot bumps a screw loose from the pile. I watch as it hits the ground. The clatter echoes around the room causing the footsteps stop, and a voice calls out.

"Alexis?" It's Tony. The footsteps start again, getting louder.

"Alexis, where are you?" He calls out. His voice was a lot closer to my hiding spot. Holding my breath, my mind races as I think if I wanted to be found or not. I didn't want to be alone anymore, but I didn't want anyone to question me about my family anymore. I didn't want to were back there.

"There you are, Shortcake. Are you alright?" Tony asks startling me from my thoughts. I look up and see him standing in front of me.

"Hi Tony," I mumble, looking back down at my hands which were hiding the arc reactor.

"Pepper and Nat are worried about you." He tells me, crouching down. He looks at me and sighs. "Why did you hide?" He asks softly.

I shrug, refusing to meet his gaze. Tony waits for a minute or two before gently saying, "Alright, you don't have to tell me now. Please know that you can trust me though. I have seen a lot of things in my years so nothing much can scare me now."

I nod, not using my voice. Afraid I would blurt everything out if I did. I was already the homeless kid. I didn't want to be the abused, runaway kid. I didn't want even more of their pity.

Tony places a hand on my knee and pats it gently. "Well, you come out when you are ready. I'll get everyone to stop looking for you and tell them not to ask questions. Alright, Shortcake?" He says softly.

Taking a deep breath, I nod and whisper "Alright."

He moves his hand from my knee to my clasped hands that held the reactor. Encompassing my hands in his, he says, "Remember my promise, Shortcake. I'm always here for you."

I nod and give him a small smile. Patting my knee one last time, he stands up and groans. As he walks away, he mutters under his breath about getting old. I giggle as he walks away, his footsteps fading. Silence surrounds me once again. Opening my hands, I watch the arc reactor pulse gently and hum softly. The colour was so serene and calming, just like the memory of building it.

Since I was alone, I stood up and walked over to the bench where Tony and I made the reactor. It was my favourite memory. So much fun and laughter. It wasn't only the fun and laughter that I loved though. It was the fact that he didn't look at me like I was some kind of freak like other people did when they saw me reading science books or drawing up designs. He looked at me like I was special and he let me help with the making of the arc reactor. Most people just scoffed at me and told me to run along so they could concentrate. No one had ever let me help make something important before.

I smile at the bench as the memory passes through my mind before my stomach decides to remind me that I had missed lunch. I didn't want to talk to anyone yet, but hungry wasn't a feeling that I liked despite being used it. Slipping my arc reactor into my pocket, I slowly walk to the elevator and press the button for it. I hide behind a bench as I watch the door open. No one was inside, so I quickly scamper in and push the level I wanted.

The doors for the elevator open and I peer out cautiously before sneaking toward the lounge area where the food was. My stomach let out another growl. Opening the lounge door, I slip in and shut it quietly. I creep across the room. My footsteps making no sound. I was almost in the kitchen when a silky voice startles me.

"What are you attempting to do, child?"

I whirl around and almost fall over in fright and fear. It was Loki. The supposed-god that attempted to take over the world with the alien race. I let out an involuntary whimper of fear.

"Please calm yourself, child. I am not going to attempt to cause your body any harm."

I stare at him before finding my voice and quietly asking "What about mental harm?" My voice collected. I didn't want to show anymore fear in front of him.

He bows his head and walks closer to me while saying "Child, I promise you I will not harm you in any way. For if I did, I would go back to rotting in Asgard dungeons which, I assure you, I do not want to do."

I take a step backwards when he advances towards me. I watch him cautiously as he stops a few steps from me. I look at him before my stomach decides to remind me that I haven't eaten lunch. Turning away from Loki, who was still watching me, I walked into the kitchen in search of food. I stop when I see Bruce. He turns around with a mug in his hand and smiles at me. He leans against the bench and smiles warmly at me.

"Hello there," He says

"Hi," I reply. I fidget on the spot, not sure whether to run or not.

"You can come in and find something to eat. Tony normally has whatever you could ever want," Bruce says while gesturing with his hand. I walk in slowly and grab an apple off the bench.

"You are allowed more," Bruce smiles.

"Not that hungry," I mumble. My stomach instantly betrays me by grumbling.

Bruce chuckles, "Seems your stomach disagrees with you,"

I feel my cheeks start to burn as I take a bite of my apple. Bruce places his mug on the bench and walks over to a cupboard and opens it. He pulls out a packet of chips and muesli bar. He holds them out to me. I take them slowly and mumble "Thank you."

He smiles and returns to his coffee. I hop up onto a stool and eat. We both eat (or drink in Bruce's case) quietly. Neither of us disrupts the silence. We finish almost at the same time, I go to get down and walk away, but Bruce's voice stops me.

"If you want to come to the lab and hang out you can. I doubt anyone would think you're there with me." Bruce says as he puts his mug in the dishwasher and turns to face me, crossing his arms. I think about his offer. '_It does sound like fun.'_

"Al...alright," I say softly, getting down off the stool.

"Just follow me, " He smiles.


	15. Experiments

**Chapter 15: Experiments**

The lab was amazing. Scientific equipment that I had never seen before scattered all over the room. Experiments were everywhere while holographic computers were displaying all sorts of designs and operations in progress.

"This is so cool," I breathe. I follow Bruce to where he was working. There was paper scattered everywhere along with beakers and vials filled with strange, coloured liquids.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly, standing on my tiptoes to see better.

" I'm just...trying to find a cure for my...problem," he says, shuffling through the papers. I watch him with sadness in my eyes.

"W...Why try to find a cure f...for something that isn't a sickness?" I ask softly, turning so I was facing him. He stares at me, curiosity filling his warm eyes. Turning from his gaze, I look around the room. Suddenly he reaches over and pulls over a stool, gesturing for me to sit on it. I give him a small smile before I clamber up on to it.

"Why do you say that I don't need a cure?" He asks as he looks over the paper in his hands. I look around the room before answering him.

"Because I don't think that what you have is a sickness. You find a cure for sickness. The Hulk isn't a sickness," I answer gently.

"But he is unpredictable and can not be controlled at times," Bruce argues softly, placing the paper down and leaning on the bench with his head bowed.

"E...Everyone can be unpredictable. People are scared of what they d...don't understand, but I am sure that people are still thankful for him. The Hulk is different however that doesn't mean he is a danger. At least that is what I believe," I say, looking at the bench.

"He harms other people though."

"I know that he has, but I doubt he enjoys harming others. I know when a person wants to bring harm to someone and when they do not," I wince at the thought of my father fills my mind. " I know you don't like harming others, Mr Banner but the Hulk is an Avenger and the world will always have a need for him. Whether they know it or not." Turning to gaze up at him as I finish speaking, I see that his gaze was still fixed on me. He nods at me and looks back down at the bench. I could sense the turmoil and confusion that was filling his mind.

"Well, Alexis, how much do you know about chemical and biological science?" He asks, changing the subject.

I shrug. "I have read a bit about it but never done any experiments. I am only 13 years old so no one would let me handle any chemicals."

"You are only 13 years old?" Bruce asks as he opens a drawer underneath the bench.

"That is what I just said," I giggle, "Why's that?"

"Well, we were trying to figure out your age," Bruce pulls out a bottle with a mighnight blue liquid in it. He pours some into a measuring cylinder. He looks over at me and grins. "Watch this."

Edging closer, I watch as he pours it into a beaker which held a clear liquid. As soon as the blue hit the clear, the colour just disappeared. My eyes widen as my mouth drops open.

"That is so cool," I whispered, stunned.

He looks over at me after setting the cylinder down. "Would you like to try some experiments?" He asks with a grin.

"Can I?" I ask in complete shock.

"Of course. Just remember to listen to everything I say and you should be fine."

I bounce on my seat and nod vigorously.

"Then you are going to need to wear these." He walks over to a cupboard and reaches inside. He pulls out a pair of safety glasses and a white lab coat. Almost falling off the stool, I watch him walk back over. Placing the glasses on the bench, he holds out the lab coat. I take it from him and slip into it. It trails on the floor and the sleeves completely engulf my hands. I giggle as I flap them around.

"I think its a bit big," I laugh.

"I'll fix it as soon as I find something to tie your hair up with," Bruce says as he looks around the room. Walking over to another bench, he holds up a rubber band. "Will this do?"

I nod and stand still as he kneels behind me and pulls my hair into a ponytail. I didn't like the fact that he was out of sight but, I believed that he wouldn't hurt me.

"There. All done," he announces as he stands and steps back.

"Thank you," I smile as I turn around, holding out my arms so he could roll up my sleeves.

Once they were rolled up, he reaches over me. "One more thing and then you will look like a real scientist," he says. Pulling back, he passes me the glasses. I slip them on and smile up at him.

"Scientist Alexis is ready," I giggle, clambering back up on the stool.

"Well then let's get experimenting, Miss Scientist."

Bruce and I played around in the lab for ages. I had so much fun, I lost track of time. We made so many interesting and strange things. He even let me blow some stuff up and set others on fire. We were just in the middle of discussing how fuel could be made more efficient when Tony came wandering in.

"Hey, Shortcake, what you doing in here?" He asks with a smile as he strolls over.

"Hi Tony," I grin.

"Hey Tony," Bruce greets, pulling off his glasses and tucking them into his shirt pocket.

"Well, look at you Shortcake. The science look works for you," Tony winks at me.

"Its a bit big though," I giggle as I raise up my arms to show him the sleeves. He chuckles at me.

"So, what are you two brilliant minds discussing at this hour of the night?" He asks coming to a stop next to me.

"Night?" I ask in shock. I hadn't realised that the time had passed so quickly.

"Yea, It's like 7:30 pm or something," He says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh well, I was telling Alexis about how fuel could be made more efficiently," Bruce tells him.

"Ah yes, almost got the formula down, haven't we?" Tony grins, a bit smugly.

"Yea," Bruce points at me and hands Tony a piece of paper at the same, "Alexis here even made some suggestions, see."

Tony's brow furrows as he reads the piece of paper. His eyes flick to me.

"You made these suggestions?" Tony asks in disbelief.

"Amazing, right?" Bruce says.

"Brilliant," Ton smiles at me, "Looks like we have another genius on our hands."

I giggle softly and feel my face start to heat up.

"Sir," JARVIS interrupts.

"Yea, Buddy," Tony answers.

"Miss Potts would like me to inform you that dinner has arrived and is ready. Everyone is to meet in the lounge," He informs us.

"Alright, We'll be right up," Tony tells him.

I hop down from the stool and shrug off my lab coat. Bruce takes my glasses and coat and puts them back in the cupboard.

"Thank you for letting me hang out with you, Bruce," I say as he walks back towards Tony and me.

"Anytime," Bruce replies with a smile.

I turn my attention back to Tong who gestures to the door saying "Shall we?"

"We shall," I reply with a grin.


	16. Dinner and More

**Chapter 16: Dinner and More**

Walking into the lounge, the room was filled with the most divine smell. I look around to find the source but can't see any food.

"What's that smell?" I ask Tony.

"That would be dinner," he answered walking over to the couches where everyone else was seated. Bruce placed a careful hand on my shoulder and led me over to the others.

"Hey sweetheart," Clint smiles as I sit down next to him.

"Hi," I whisper back, looking around the room. I was seated in between Clint and Tony.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Pepper asks looking from the kitchen doorway.

"Yep, looks like it," Tony replies.

"Wait, Where's Loki?" Steve asks, taking a seat on the empty middle couch and looking around the room.

"Loki said he did not want to join us as he wants to finish his reading," Thor informs us as he sits down next to Steve.

"Alright, well here is dinner," Nat says as she and Pepper walk out of the kitchen with three boxes of pizza each. I gasp softly and smile. I hadn't had pizza is so long.

They set the boxes on the table in the middle, and everyone immediately dives in. I watch from my seat as boxes open, and everyone grabs a piece.

"Hey Alexis, you gonna eat?" I hear Nat ask as she sits down opposite me, in between Steve and Pepper.

"Oh yes," I smile at her and reach for the closest pizza. It was Meat Lovers. My favourite. Grabbing a piece, I take a gentle bite and almost moan with happiness. The taste was better than I had ever remembered. Savouring each bite, I look around the room at everyone. They were all laughing and poking fun at each other. It reminded me of a time when I was with my family.

I quickly shake those thoughts from my head as I hear my name said. I look up at Tony who was looking down t me expectantly.

"I wasn't listening, sorry," I whisper fearfully. I could feel the anxiety rising in the back of my mind as images of my father started to come forward. However, as soon as the memories came, it went as Tony chuckles.

"That's alright, Shortcake. I was just wondering if ya wanted a drink." He asks.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Thank you," I answer softly. Tony smiles down at me and goes back to talking with Bruce.

I finally finish my pizza piece and realise that I haven't felt this full in a long time. I almost pout with disappointment because I wanted more but I knew that I couldn't overdo it. Pulling out the mini Arc Reactor from my pocket, I watch it as everyone talks around me.

"That's pretty cool," I hear Clint's voice say, startling me a little bit, "Who made it?" He asks.

"Tony let me help him make it last night," I tell him quietly.

"And she was amazing with her suggestion when we were making it," Tony interjects with a smile, "She is just a little genius."

I feel my face heat up at the praise. Clint chuckles at me making my face heat up even more.

"So are you enjoying yourself so far here?" he inquires.

"Yea. Its been a lot of fun,' I smile, "I haven't had this much in a long time."

"Well, its good you like it here," Clint smiles as he reaches for another piece of pizza. "Want another piece?" He asks as he sits back.

I shake my head. "No, thank you," I answer, " I'm full."

He looks at me curiously. "You've only had one piece," He states. This seems to grab the others attention as their conversations die down.

"Is that a bad thing?" I whisper as I shift in my seat, uncomfortable with all the eyes on me.

"Yea i-," Clint starts to say but is quickly cut off by Nat who interrupts saying, "Alexis, Eating one piece is fine. Just ignore the birdbrain beside you." I nod as Clint sighs.

"Again with the bird jokes. Doesn't that ever get old with you guys?" He groans.

"Nope," Tony answers with a grin. With that, the tension that was in the room disappeared, and everyone gets backs to their conversations.

Eventually, the pizza disappeared, and I became more relaxed around everyone. Once more laughter filled the air around me, a sound I had been missing in my life for many a year.

I listen to all the joy when a yawn escapes me. It makes me realise how tired I am. I look around the room to see if I could sneak away to my room, but Pepper must have seen my yawn. She stood up and gestures for me to come over to her. I swiftly stand and walk over to her. She walks us a little away from the group and bends down so I could hear her.

"Would you like to go to bed now?" She asks gently, laying a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Please," I answer with another yawn, making her chuckle softly.

"Alright, I'll come and help you get ready for bed, Okay?"

Yep,"

With that, we turn toward the door, but Clint's voice stops us.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Where are ya going?" He asks.

I turn around and say "I'm going to bed."

"Oh. Goodnight then," he smiles with a wave. Everyone then waves goodnight. Tony stands up and walks over to Pepper and me.

"I got to get something from our room so I'll come up with you," He says, wrapping an arm around Peppers' waist. "Come on Shortcake. Let's get you to bed."

The lights turn on as Pepper, and I walk into my room.

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S," I smile as I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Just thought I would save you asking Miss,"He replies.

As I brush my teeth and untie my hair, Pepper finds the pyjamas she bought for me.

"Alexis," She calls from my walk in wardrobe.

"Yes?" I answer, walking out of the bathroom and over to sit on my bed.

"Would you rather blue with butterflies or red with flowers?" She asks, emerging with the two said pyjamas.

"Blue, please," I answer softly.

"Alright," She hands me the blue set and walks back to the wardrobe. "You get changed while I put these away."

Quickly placing the mini Arc Reactor on the bedside table, I follow her instructions and clamber up onto the bed. Pepper re-emerges from the wardrobe and sits down on the side of my bed as I slip under the covers and lie down. Reaching her hand out, she strokes my hair and smiles.

"Have you been enjoying yourself here?" She asks as she brushes a bit of hair out of my face.

I nod. "Its the most fun I've had in years."

"Well, that's good then," she replies. "You had better get your beauty sleep so you can be all refreshed for another day of fun." She stands ups and walks over to the door. "Goodnight Alexis," She whispers as she shuts the door.

"Goodnight Pepper," I reply softly. She smiles at me as the door closes and swamps the room in darkness. For a moment the only light came from my arc reactor before my door opens again and a silhouette stands in the doorway.

"Alexis?" It's Tony.

"Yea?" I answer, sitting up. Tony quietly pads over and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Just came to say goodnight," he whispers, placing his hand on my ankle.

"Oh. Goodnight then Tony," I whisper, clasping my hands on my lap.

"Goodnight, Shortcake," he whispers as he reaches out his hand to ruffle my hair. I giggle as he does and try bat his hand away. He chuckles and gives my hair one more ruffle before standing up and walking back to the door.

"Tony?" I call, making him halt in his tracks.

"Yea, Shortcake?" he replies as he turns around.

"How long am I allowed to stay here?"

He sighs and walks back over. As he sits back down on my bed, he looks at me and promises "You can stay here as long as you want."

"But what if people come and take me away?Back to..."I trail off, not wanting to say or remember my old house.

"Back to where?" Tony asks gently.

"Nowhere," I say quickly. "Just what if I get taken away?"

"Well if they try to take you away, then I will try my hardest to get you back," he whispers. He reaches over me and grabs the mini Arc Reactor from the pillow.

Holding it in his hand, he whispers,"Remember what this means, Shortcake?"

"That you are always with me no matter what," I answer, remembering his promise to me. Tony picks up one of my hands and placing the reactor in them before closing my fingers over it.

"Always remember that Shortcake," he whispers before standing up. "Well, I think that it's time for Lil' miss scientist and tinker extraordinaire to close those eyes and get some sleep."

I nod as I place the reactor on the bedside table and snuggle back under my covers. Pulling my covers up around me, Tony brushes a hand through my hair before whispering "Goodnight Alexis."

As he walks to the door, I whisper after him "Goodnight Tony." He winks at me when he closes the door behind him. I roll over and face the reactor which caused the darkness seem insignificant. Closing my eyes, I fall asleep with a small smile on my lips.


	17. What are we going to tell Alexis?

**Chapter 17: "What Are We Going To Tell Alexis?"**

**(Tony's P.O.V)**

Closing the door to her room, I smile to myself. _She certainly is something._

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" I say as I walk to the elevator.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Please inform me if Alexis wakes distressed. Do it discreetly if I'm with the others," I say as the elevator descends to the lounge level.

"Certainly, Sir."

"Thanks."

The elevator doors open and I see Pepper standing there.

"What took you so long?" She asks with a smile as I walk over to her.

"Just saying goodnight to Alexis," I tell her as I slip an arm around her waist and continue our way to the lounge.

"How is she?" Pepper asks.

"She's fine," I reply pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"That's good," She smiles before coming to a stop in front of the lounge doors. She turns to me with a serious expression. "Tony, why did you bring Alexis back here?" She asks curiously.

Sighing, I stand in front of her and cradle her head in my hands.

"I don't know why Pep, but when I saw her, I just had an urge to protect and provide for her. She has just got to stay. You've seen how everyone already loves her and its only been a day of her being fully awake." I sigh, shrugging my shoulders. "I just need her here, Pep."

"Alright," She says, "However we need to see if she has any living relatives before we just keep her forever."

"I know, Pep," I sigh before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for helping her though," I say with a smile.

"Your welcome. Alexis is such a sweet thing." She smiles at me as I take her into my arms and hold her close. We stay like that for a minute before she pulls away.

"Come on," she says, and we walk into the lounge. She goes and sits down next to Nat as I head to the bar.

"Anyone want a drink?" I ask as I pour myself one. Clint and Steve raise their hands. Thor raises his glass indicating he already has one. Pulling out two more glasses, I see Bruce coming over.

"Hey, Brucie, want a drink?" I ask as I pour out the other's drinks.

"No, Thanks," He smiles before turning serious. "Listen, Tony; I want to talk to you about Alexis."

My attention is instantly focused on him as I ask, "What about her?"

He pulls his glasses off and asks, "Has she told you of any family she might have apart from her mother?"

By this time Steve and Clint have walked over and got their glasses, They both stay and listen intently to the conversation. I shake my head to answer his question causing him to sigh.

"Why? What do you think?" I ask, folding my arms.

"Well, did Pepper tell you about why Alexis went and hid today?" He asks.

I nod and state, " They were asking about her father."

"Yea," Bruce sighs, " from what I have seen, I'd say she's running from an abuser."

Anger fills my mind as my stance tenses as do Steve's and Clint's.

"You sure?" I growl out, trying to resist punching something, preferably her 'father'.

Bruce chuckles. "I think I would know what to look out for in an abused child don't you think?" He sighs before continuing, "When she first met us all, she shied from us all and Steve told me about how she had an attack everytime some raised their hand around her. Also, she seemed to shy away from men mostly."

I growl and lean against the bench on my hands.

"So what do we do?" Steve asks.

Bruce looks around at us all and shrugs, "I'd say just keep doing what we are doing and don't give her a reason to be scared of us."

We all nod solemnly. I grab my drink and mutter, "excuse me," before walking out of the lounge, away from the others and onto the balcony.

I couldn't believe that someone could hit Alexis. I never raised a hand to my little angel while she was with me and if she were still here, then it would never cross my mind. Staring out at the city's skyline, memories of Ayden flashed through my mind's eye. Tears began to burn my eyes as my breathing hitched for a moment. After all this time you would have expected the pain to lessen, but it never did. Quickly swiping my hand across my face, I remove any traces of my brief emotional lapse.

Immediately, I turn my mind turns to Alexis. She was the sweetest and smartest 13-year old I had ever know. _Actually, she is the only 13-year old I have known._ She reminded me a bit of Ayden's mother. I frown slightly at the thought before starting to think about other similarities, but I was interrupted.

"You okay?" I turn around and see Steve walking toward me.

"Yea. Just needed some air," I explain.

He nods and leans against the railing a couple of feet from me. "Can't imagine anyone hitting Alexis," He says with a huff.

"Makes me want to go kill the bastard that did," I sigh, clenching my jaw.

"She reminds you of your daughter, doesn't she?" Steve asks as he looks up at the night sky.

"Yea. I told you that her eyes remind me so much of Ayden's," I remind him.

"Yea but anything else past that?" he asks, turning his eyes to me.

I think and quietly answer, "yea. Something about her personality, makes me think about Ayden and what she would have been like."

Steve goes to reply, but Bruce cuts us both off.

"You guys need to come in. Fury's here," He calls from the door.

We nod and walk in. As we do, Steve says, "I wouldn't give up on your daughter being lost just yet, Tony."

His words make my steps slow and look sharply at him. He smiles and carries on inside.

I follow after a few moments and see Fury grabbing a drink from the bar. I see Pepper look at me from her seat on the couch, her face full of worry. I send her a smile which makes her raise an eyebrow. I walk over to her and sit next to her.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper as I press a kiss to the side of her head. I turn my attention back to Fury, who was walking back over to the couches. Before I say anything, Steve speaks first, asking, "Just come for a drink?"

Fury shakes his head and sits down opposite me beside Thor. "No, I came with a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Clint asks, twirling a pencil in his hand.

"A mission that needs all of your skills for."

"So you're saying that you need all of the Avengers?" I ask.

Fury's gaze moves over to me. "Yes, that is what I'm saying, and I expect you all at Shield headquarters tomorrow morning for briefing."

Numerous mutters of agreement come from around the group. Fury stands and drains his glass. "Good, I want you all there at 11:00 am," He says as he billows away with his trench coat. Silence lapses on the group for a few minutes as everything thinks about what the mission could be that would need the full Avengers. My thoughts drift to Alexis as I think before I break the stillness.

"Guys," I say, as I stare at the ground.

"Yea," Steve says.

Raising my head, I look around the group and ask "What are we going to tell Alexis?"


	18. Nightmares

**Chapter 18:Nightmares**

**(Alexis's P.O.V)**

My breath harsh as I jerk awake, shooting straight up in my bed. A scream lodged in my throat as the nightmare's hold loosens on me. A sob escapes as tears begin streamed down my face. I curl my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms tight around them.

"Please," I plead, wishing the images to vanish and leave me in peace.

The tears blur my vision as the darkness of the room begins to get larger and more oppressing. Flashes of my father angered face invade my mind as the air gets harder to pull into my lungs. Sobs get stuck in my throat as the panic starts setting in.

Through the panicked haze enveloping me, I hear the door open, and light encases the room. The bed dips beside me as someone sits down beside me and carefully places a hand on my back. Soothing words soon follow as I raise my head shakily. Despite the tears blurring my vision, I can tell that it's Tony due to the Arc Reactors light.

_Tony is safe _I remind myself. _He is safe_ I repeat in my head as I felt the hand on my back. The panic starts to recede since I realise my father wasn't there. I feel rather than see Tony shuffle closer and place his other hand on my knee. The weight of the hand on my back is a comfort as I fight for a breathe. His voice low and soothing, helping the panic disappear from my mind.

After what seems like an age, I finally get a decent amount of air into my lungs. Tony's words were becoming clearer as the panic recedes from my mind.

"Look at me, Alexis," he whispers as he moves around in front of me. I look up as I struggle to gain another breath. "Calm down and copy what I do alright? Take a deep breath...and let it out." Taking one of my hands, he places it on his chest and covers it with his own. He mimics taking a deep breath and letting it out again. Focusing on my hand, I try to time my breathing with his. He repeats it as I attempt to copy him. Soon it gets easier to take a breath of air.

"You alright now, Shortcake?" He inquires as he moves a bit closer. I nod sharply, not trusting my voice just yet as I greedily gulp in sweet oxygen. "You sure?" He asks softly.

My tearful eyes meet his, and I see the concern emitting from his eyes. I shake my head slightly causing him to sigh and take me gently in his strong arms. He shifts, so he is leaning against the headboard with me on his lap.

"Shortcake," He croons softly, cradling my head against his shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head and swipe at the tears on my cheeks.

"No" I whisper brokenly.

Tony nods and holds me as I cling to him. My hands were gripping his shirt as I bury my head into his shoulder. We sit there with only my quietening sobs and Tony's soft voice breaking the silence. Finally, I pull myself together and sit up, wiping my eyes. Tony transfers his arms to my shoulders.

"You alright?" He inquires gently again as his eyes gaze into mine.

"Yea," I whisper as I look down at my hands on my lap. His eyes held so much emotion I couldn't handle it. Taking a deep breath, I slip off Tony's lap and back onto the bed beside him.

"What's the time?" I ask before he can say anything concerning the mess I just was.

Shrugging, he answers," Must be about 1 am."

"Did I wake you?" I ask as I take in his sleep apparel.

He smiles and shakes his head. "No," he answers, "I was getting ready for bed. I've been done in my workshop, tinkering around for a while before J.A.R.V.I.S reminded me of Pepper's warning if I didn't have any sleep tonight."

"Oh," I smile slightly. "How did you hear me then?" I ask.

"You can thank JARVIS for telling me that you were upset."

I look up at the ceiling and smile. "Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S," I whisper.

"You are most certainly welcome, Miss Alexis," came the reply.

I giggle at his formal tone and look at Tony. "I suppose I should get some more sleep," I sigh.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" he asks as he sits up more and shifts to the side of the bed. I think for a moment before shaking my head.

"I should be alright," I answer, "I'll just leave the light on."

Tony nods and stands up. Stretching, he yawns loudly as I scramble back under the blankets. He strokes my hair and gives me a small smile. "Sleep well, Shortcake."

I smile back at him and watch as he walks toward the door. I turn on my side and take hold of my arc reactor. I flip it over in my hands and watch the pale blue glow pulse gently. Tony's voice startles me from my peaceful mindset. "Oh, by the way, Shortcake, most of us need to go to a big meeting out of the building tomorrow morning so we probably won't be around," he informs me as he stands in the doorway.

"Oh," I mumble and go back to staring at the arc reactor.

"Will you be okay with that?" he asks, "Loki will still be here so you won't be completely alone."

"He scares me," I whisper.

"What was that Shortcake?" he asks as he walks back into my room and sits on my bed.

"He scares me," I repeat softly.

"He scares a lot of people, but he has changed. He is still a complete arse, but he is getting better. He is still learning to interact with people," Tony tells me, "He just likes his books more than socialising with people."

"That must be lonely," I say with a frown.

"Maybe he needs someone to be a friend. All of the Avengers have tried. Even me, who he threw out the window," Tony chuckles.

I hum thoughtfully and whisper, "Maybe I could try."

"Maybe you could," He replies, "but anyway we both need to get to sleep before Pepper comes in and start growling you and me."

I giggle at the thought and swat at his hand as he attempts to ruffle my hair again.

"Goodnight Shortcake," he chuckles as he stands up and walks back out my room.

"Goodnight Tony," I whispered after him.

As my door shuts, I snuggle back down in my blankets.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes, Miss Alexis."

"Can you dim the lights a bit?"

"Of course," came the answer. Immediately the room darkened enough so I could sleep.

"Thank you JARVIS," I whisper to the A.I.

"I am glad to be of service."

I giggle and close my eyes. Clutching the Arc Reactor to my chest, I fall asleep with a gentle smile and thoughts of befriending a certain raven-haired god.


	19. The Second Morning

**Chapter 19: The Second Morning**

There was a knock on my door as I finished getting into my outfit of the day that consisted of odd socks, black jeans and a Skillet t-shirt.

"Come in," I call as I pull on my socks. The door opens, and Pepper walks in, with a smile as she spots me on the couch.

"Good morning," she greets as she walks over to me. She is already in her business apparel with her hair done up in a ponytail.

"Morning," I reply with a soft smile as Pepper sits by me.

"So Tony told you the plan for today?" She inquires.

I nod. "Yep," I sigh.

She sends a soft, sympathetic smile to me and says "You'll be fine. They will only be a few hours at the most, but if they have a mission, then they will come back here to say goodbye first."

I huff and reply "Alright. But I suppose I can't go into any of the labs or training area."

Pepper laughs. "No. Not by yourself."

"But no one is ever alone with JARVIS around," I reply thoughtfully.

"That is true but we would rather you had an actual person with you in the training area."

"Fair enough," I agree reluctantly.

"Come on," Pepper smiles as she stands up, " The others want to say bye before they go to the meeting and you need breakfast." Gesturing for me to follow, she begins walking to the door.

I stand and walk after her. Pausing at the door, I scan the room for anything I may need when my eye lands on my Arc Reactor. I rush over to my bed and grab it as I hear Pepper calling my name. "Alexis?"

"Coming," I yell as I pocket the reactor and sprint out the room.

"There she is," Clint calls as Pepper, and I walk into the lounge, "The second best archer in the whole world."

I feel my face heat up and duck my head, making him laugh. He and the other Avengers were all relaxing on the couches.

"Hey Shortcake," I hear Tony call from the kitchen, waving to the others who greeted me, I scamper over to the kitchen.

Walking in, I see Tony, leaning against the island table, and Steve over by the stove, where a delicious smell was coming from.

"Morning Tony, morning Steve" I smile as I scramble onto a bar stool.

"Morning Shortcake."

"Morning Alexis." came the replies.

"What are you making?" I ask Steve as I try to peer over towards the stove.

"Bacon and eggs," He grins as he puts some on a plate and places it in front of me."These are for you."

"Thank you," I smile.

"Here ya go, Shortcake," Tony says as he places a knife and fork next to the plate. "You might need those," He grins as he sends a wink to me.

Giggling softly, I began to dig into the bacon. It just melts on my tongue as flavour erupts in my mouth. It tasted like heaven. I devour my breakfast in record speed.

"I guess you like it then," I hear Steve laugh as I'm about to place another forkful of eggs in my mouth. I look up at Steve and Tony, who are both smiling down at me. I smile bashfully as I place the forkful in my mouth. After I swallow, I mumble "Forgot how good it tasted."

Tony over to Steve and claps him on the shoulder. "Well, with Steve here, you will never forget the taste since he is such a whiz in the kitchen when it comes to cooking," He announces.

I giggle as I finish off the last of my delicious breakfast.

"What time do you leave?" I ask as I climb off the stool and take my plate to the bench.

"Around 10:30am. We are taking the Quinjet," Steve answered as he takes my plate from me.

"What's the time now?"

"10:00am," came the answer.

"Oh," I sigh bowing my head.

"What's wrong, Shortcake?" Tony asks as he crouches down in front of me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Just wanted to do something before you all left," I mumble as I stare at my shuffling feet.

"We can go down to the workshop before I leave if you want. I need my shortcake's expert opinion on a few things anyway," Tony suggests

"Really?" I whisper with glee as I raise my head to look at Tony.

With a wink, he smiles "You betcha."

"Well, if you are sure," I giggle.

Standing up, he takes my hand and leads me out of the kitchen, towards the elevator.

"Tony!" Pepper calls from the seating area, where she was sitting next to Nat on the couch, causing us to stop in our tracks and turn towards her. "Where are you two going, may I ask?"

"I just need this one's expert opinion on a few things down in the workshop," Tony grins as he gestures to me.

"You are aware you have a meeting with Nick Fury soon, right?" She inquires.

"Yes and I can get to the meeting within 5 minutes with my suit," He smiles as he starts to lead me out to the elevator again.

Looking back at Pepper as Tony leads me out, I see her smile and shake her head before going back to conversing with Nat.

"Is it a problem if we go down to the shop?" I ask, worried, as I try to keep up with Tony's strides. He slows down a bit and shakes his head. "

"Na, besides it means I get to wear my suit." he grins. "Now let's get down to that workshop."

"So what do you think?" Tony asked as he walks around the holographic projection of a watch that turns into a repulser from the Iron Man suit.

"Its so cool," I smile as I stare at the projection. "Can I have a deeper look though?" I ask.

"Sure thing, Shortcake," he grins as he presses a few buttons on the desk. The projection then expanded into what parts were going to be used. Scanning the hologram, I instantly spot a problem.

"That wire that is connected to the mechanism which is going transform the watch into a repulser is going to short out the power system if you leave it where it is," I inform him.

Tony looks to where I am pointing and shakes his head.

"Good spotting, Shortcake. I knew I'd need your expert opinion," He winked at me as he began rearranging the design. "I just need you to look at one more befo-." He was cut off by J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but the time is 10:45am. You have 15 minutes before the Avenger's meeting starts."

Tony sighs. "Thank you JARVIS. What would I do without you?"

"Be late to meetings, forget meetings, forget meals, forget sleep. Need I go on, Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S replies.

I giggle at his response as Tony just shakes his head and says "No J.A.R.V.I.S. I know I wouldn't be able to survive without you."

"So you are going to go now?" I ask, softly.

"Looks like it, Shortcake. I don't want an angry Pepper after me once she hears I was late," He chuckles as he turns off the holographic display. "Wanna come to see my famous Iron Man suits?" He asks as he turns towards me.

"Am I allowed?" I smile as I jump off the stool and skip over to Tony.

"Of course. I never let a chance to show off go by," He chuckles as he leads me to a different elevator on the other side of the room. Placing his hand against a fingerprint scanner, he winks at me as the door opens. "Let me show you my collection."

We step into the elevator and Tony presses one of the many buttons on the keypad by the door.

"Going up," He says as the doors close.

As I enter the room, I look around. "There's nothing here," I say, confused.

"Just stand there and watch," Tony calls over his shoulder as he walks to a lit circle in the middle of the vacant room. Standing in the middle of the circle, he calls out, "JARVIS."

"With pleasure, Sir."

The floor around the circle started disappearing as machines began to rise from the floor. I gasp, as I watch the suit start coming together on Tony. "Wow," I laugh breathlessly.

Finally, the mask was put on, and the floor went back to normal as the roof opened up, showing the clear open sky. "Wow," I gasp as I watch the roof open up.

"Shortcake," Tony's robotic voice called. "Come over here."

I quickly run over and stare at his suit. He looks down at me with his glowing blue eyes. "What do you think?" He questions as he holds out his arms, showing off the suit.

"It's even more amazing in person," I whisper with a huge grin.

"Well, I can't leave you here, so I'll drop you off on the lounge balcony," He informs me as he kneels down to pick me up.

"What?" I say as I step back startled.

"Shortcake, I can't leave you here, so I'm just going to pick you up and fly you down to the balcony of the lounge room," He repeats as he holds out his arms for me to come back over to him.

I stare at him as my mind wars with itself. On the one hand, I know that he would never let me fall or do anything to harm me but one the other hand, I can see my father. His mask flips up, and I can see the pleading in his eyes.

"Please, Shortcake. Trust me. I will not let anything bad happen to you," He whispers.

Those words let me take a step towards him as I realised that I was beginning to trust him. The next steps were easier to make as I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my arms together. He wrapped his arms around me as he stood up.

"Alright. I need my hands for balance, so I need you to wrap your legs around as well," I quickly do as Tony asked and latched onto him tightly. "Are you ready?" he asks as he puts the mask down.

"As I'll ever be," I say shakily.

"Alright then." I hear the repulsers fire up and clamp my eyes shut. We shoot up into the sky. The wind was whistling past my ears. Slowly, I feel to feel brave enough to open my eyes as I feel us start slowing down a bit. The sky looked so blue, and the clouds were so close I could just reach out and grab one.

Tony starts slowly descending out of the sky. He wraps one arm around me as he does. I look down and see that we are almost on the balcony. With a clang of metal against stone we landed. Tony crouched down as I unlatched myself and stood in front of him.

"Was that so scary?" He asks as he flips up his mask so I could see his face.

"It was amazing," I laugh. "I just wish I could've been able to see more."

"Well maybe one day," He smiles as the mask flips back down again. "Be safe, and I'll see you later." With that, he shoots up into the sky and away from the tower

"Bye Tony," I sigh. Turning back, I walk into the lounge. Sitting down on one of the couches, I look around before an idea comes to mind.

"J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Yes, Miss Alexis?"

"Where is the library?" I ask as I stand up and begin walking out to the elevator.

"I believe it is on the 21st floor," came the reply. "I will direct you there if you want."

"Yes please J.A.R.V.I.S,"I smile.

"Very well. I shall inform you on which turns to take."

"Thank you."

I walk to the elevator and press the button for the 21st floor.

The elevator ride was short, and with JARVIS's directions, I soon arrived at the library.

Pushing the door open, I gasp. There were so many books. I wasn't expecting it to have so many. My feet take me over to a shelf, and I run my fingers over the spines. I could almost hear them whispering their stories to me. Trying to entice me into reading them.

I walk down the aisle. My fingers gliding over the books spines. I stop on one and gently pull it out. "Rangers Apprentice: The Ruins of Gorlan" is what the title read. The book looked interesting enough, so I keep walking to the centre of the room. I discover there to be chairs and couches in the centre.

Laying down on one of the couches, I open up to the first page and begin to read when a silky voice startles me.

"What are you doing in here, child?"


	20. Hanging out with the Asguardian

**Chapter 20: Hanging out with the Asgardian**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

I gasp and whirl around in panic. Sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room, staring at me with cold, calculating eyes, was Loki.

His sleek, black hair framed his sharp, angular face making a frightening picture as I stare up at him. My immediate instinct is to run, but something in me freezes. I remember what Tony told me. "Maybe he needs someone to be a friend."

His voice invades my ears again, "I will ask again. What are you doing in here, child?"

Holding up my book, I whisper, "Reading."

I catch the surprise in his eyes before the coldness sets in again.

"Why would you want to read? Don't you have all the other gadgets like other little Midgardians around this earth?"

I shake my head and look down at my book. Tracing the letters of the title. "I have never had a gadget like the ones the other children have," I sigh," Even if I did I would still come into here to get a real book. One where you can feel the pages on your fingers and have a whole world in your grasp. Into the one room where you have all the friends in the world, who don't judge you by what you have done," Looking back up at Loki, I whisper," I would come here every chance I could as a refuge."

His gaze never wavers from me as I speak. I see the understanding in his eyes as well as the sadness rising.

"You have an understanding that I didn't know children your age could have," He replies, as he places down the book he held in his hands onto the table beside his chair.

"When you live in the environment I have, you learn to be understanding to those around yourself. What happened to me, could be happening to anyone else without anyone else knowing," I shrug.

He stands up slowly and walks over to me. His towering figure holds an intimidating figure causing me resist the urge to run once again.

"You need not fear me, Aithne," he says softly as he crouches in front of me.

"All I have known is fear for the last 3 years," I whisper, " so how can I not fear the man who tried to take over the world."

"Because despite what others may think, I am trying to change," he said as he stood up suddenly, towering over me, before turning an walking a few paces away.

I flinch and step back, I can feel the panic trying to overwhelm me, but I attempt to force it back. I said I would try and I will, I remind myself.

"Maybe stop being so scary would help," I suggest in a quiet voice, making him whirl around again, his coat billowing behind him.

"And how do you propose I do that? I can't stop being who I am," He sneered," I don't even know why I am talking to you about it in the first place."

"Maybe because you need someone who doesn't know you and who has a new perspective on things," I suggest, watching him closely. He sighs before looking at me.

"If you were to help me, what would you do?"

"Be your friend," I smile slightly.

"I don't have friends, nor do I need them," he sneers again, but I saw the flash of hope in his eyes.

"That sounds awfully lonely. I don't like being lonely," I say, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What would you know about it? I bet you have always had friends," he retorts as he watches me.

"I have been lonely for the last 3 years. I know exactly what it feels like."

"You haven't been living under your 'perfect' brother's shadow for hundreds of years! Watching him get all the glory for being powerful and mighty. For being a perfect warrior while you get ridiculed for using magic!" He whispers. I see the rage filling his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I say "Well, now is your chance to help down here and make a new name for yourself. Start over, I guess."

He just stares at me before sitting down in the chair he had, previously, occupied with a sigh. "How am I meant to do that? The Avengers still don't trust me. Not really anyway."

"Well, they seem to think that I would be safe here with you around. Doesn't that count?" He shrugs and looks at his hands on his lap. Placing my book beside me, I slip off the couch and carefully walk towards him. Taking a deep breath, I place my hand on his and say, "Maybe you need to show them that you have changed or are trying to change. And stop isolating yourself from everyone. "

His gaze travels up my arm and locks onto mine. "How is it that you are so wise, despite being so young?" He mutters. I look away from his piercing eyes and down at my sock covered feet.

"Excuse me, Miss Alexis, but it is time for your midday meal. Mr Stark insisted that I inform you so you can get back to being a healthy weight," came J.A.R.V.I.S's voice, making me flinch away from Loki and the ceiling.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S, I will go to the kitchen now," I reply as I walk over to my book and pick it up.

"You are very welcome, Miss."

Sighing, I turn and walk back the way I came, but Loki's voice halted me. Turning around, I look at him as he spoke.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I, myself, am feeling a bit famished. I haven't eaten since yesterday." He stood up and strode over to me.

"Of course not," I smile at him before turning and continuing walking. I can hear his weighted footsteps following me. Stopping briefly, I put my book back before continuing out the library.

As I walk, with Loki following, I am surprised at myself by how comfortable I was with Loki already.

"What is this food?"

"Macaroni and cheese."

"It is delicious!"

"Have you never had it before?"

"Don't look so shocked, I haven't had a lot of time to go on a food tasting spree."

I stare at Loki as we sit across from each other at in seating area. "So what have you had?" I ask as I take another mouthful of the piece of heaven on my plate.

"Whatever the Avengers order in which mainly consists of Pizza, Shawarma and Chinese," He replies as he finishes his plate off.

"I'm guessing that means you haven't been introduced to Disney either."

Loki looks at me in confusion. "What is Disney?" he asks, causing a big grin to spread onto my face.

Placing my plate on the coffee table, I grin," J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Yes, Miss Alexis?"

"Is there somewhere we can go to watch movies?" I ask as I stand and walk over to the door, gesturing for Loki to follow.

"Of course. If you just follow the lights, then I can direct you down to the theatre."

"Do you know if Tony has Disney movies?" I ask as I follow the lights and hear Loki's footsteps behind me.

"Mr Stark has all movies, and if he doesn't then, I can purchase whatever one you want."

"Thank you, JARVIS," I smile as I walk into the elevator and wait for Loki to catch up before pushing the illuminated button.

"My pleasure, Miss Alexis."

"Wow," I gasp as I walk into the theatre room. All the seats were lazy boy recliners with cup holders. The screen took up the entire wall. "This is insane!" I laugh.

Walking over to one of the chairs, I jump up and smile at the cosiness of it. Loki slowly walks and sits in the one beside me.

"What movie would you like to watch first?" JARVIS asks.

Carefully thinking it over, I reply, "The Lion King please," as I wiggle and get comfortable. "Be prepared to get educated on the world of Disney," I grin at Loki as the opening titles come up on screen.

5 hours later

***TONY'S P.O.V***

"Hey Tony, do you think that it was wise leaving Alexis alone with Loki?" Steve asks as we get out of the car at the tower. I sent the suit back to the tower as soon as I got to S.H.E.I.L.D HQ.

Shrugging, I lock the car and walk over to the elevator. "I have no idea, but I think that Alexis is a lot stronger than we give her credit for and she is a smart kid," I reply.

"Well, he knows that if he did anything that he would be sent right back to Asgard and into prison," Nat puts in as she and Clint join us in the elevator.

"True," Steve nods, "Where are Banner and Thor?"

Pressing the button for the floor, I answer, "Banner is giving Thor a tour of our lovely city and stuff since he didn't see much of it last time."

Silence surrounded us as we ascended.

The soft 'ding' alerted us that we were at our stop. Walking along the hall to the lounge area, I slow my steps as I hear music coming from the doors that lead into the lounge.

"What the.," I mutter, as I look at the others, my confusion echoed on their faces too.

Slowly creeping up to the doors, I hear two voices join in as the lyrics come in. I ease the doors open and stop in my tracks, I didn't know who to look at first. Loki, who was in the middle of dancing on the coffee table, or Alexis, who was using a hairbrush as a microphone while standing on one of the couch. Neither noticed us as they carried on with their shenanigans.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Alexis sang as she proceeded from one couch to the other. However, she misjudged her timing and collided with Loki, sending them both tumbling off the coffee table and onto the floor. Loki wraps his arms around Alexis and holds her to his body, making sure that she is protected as he lands on the ground.

I start moving towards them, worried that Alexis may have another attack, but I am quickly stopped by the sound of laughter. I watch as they both get up and turn around. Their laughter quickly stops as a result of seeing all of us still standing near the doorway.

"Hi Tony," Alexis grins as she scampers over to me. Crouching down slightly, I ask," What have you two been up to, Shortcake?"

"Just educating Loki on the world of Disney," She giggles as Loki walks over to Alexis and me.

"Well sounds like you guys had lots of fun then," I smile down at her and ruffle her hair, making her bat my hand away.

"So much fun. It was fantabulous." She smiles at me before looking over at Loki who, to my surprise, smiles back at her and replies, "Absolutely, Aithne. Thank you for a wonderful time," He, then, looks up at me and says," There is no need to worry, Man of Iron, I did not harm one hair on Alexis's head."

I look at him for a minute before looking down at Alexis, whose eyes are flickering between Loki and me, filled with worry. I lift my gaze back up to meet Loki's and see the sincerity in them. "I believe you, Reindeer Games," I say.

I hear Alexis give a small sigh of relief and grin down at her. I turn to look at Nat, Clint and Steve still standing in the doorway. "Come on guys, I'm starved. Does anyone else want to eat shawarma?" I ask before getting my phone out of my pocket.

A small tug on my shirt halts me from dialling the number. Looking down at Alexis, I see her nervously bite her lip.

"What is it, Shortcake?" I ask as I crouch down again.

"Can I make dinner for everyone?" She whispers.

"Can you cook?" I ask, a bit shocked.

"I had to learn because of...reasons." She shuffles in place, her head bowed as she awaits my answer.

Quickly thinking, I reply," Only if you want to, Shortcake." She looks up and beams at me. "But, I am quite happy ordering takeout if you don't want to."

"I know," She smiles, "But I want to do something to return the kindness that you have given me."

"Alright then," I grin as I put my phone away.

"Thank you," she giggles and gives me a quick hug before scampering off to the kitchen.

I turn to Loki, who was watching Alexis. "How'd you do it?" I ask.

He turns to me. "Pardon?" he questions.

"How did you make her so comfortable around you?"

He shrugs and replies, "I have no idea. Alexis found me in the library, and we just started talking, and it just went on from there, really. She just said that she wanted to be my friend and she is helping me change."

"Just by trying to change, makes a difference Loki. All of us here want to be your friend," I told him and clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder.


	21. The Evening

**Chapter 21: The Evening**

**(Tony's P.O.V)**

"That was the most delicious lasagna I have ever had," I exclaim as I put down my plate on the coffee table. I give Alexis a wink and ruffle her hair as the others give various noises of agreement.

"Thanks," Alexis smiles, as she finishes off her plate. I see a soft red take over her cheeks as she ducks her head, making me chuckle softly. Her cooking skills shocked us all as she presented a delicious meal for us.

"Where did you learn to cook, sweetheart?" Clint asks as he shovels another mouthful of his third piece of lasagna into his mouth.

"I used to help my mum a lot, and these last 3 years, I have had a lot of time to practice," she whispers as she places her plate on top of mine.

"Well, whoever your mother was, I absolutely love her amazing daughter's cooking," he smiles at her, making the red on her cheeks grow.

I sigh and lean back on the couch. Looking around, I see everyone relaxing in little groups. Clint, Steve and Bruce are all chatting quietly across from Nat, Pepper and I. Thor was called back to Asgard before dinner, and surprisingly, Loki was with us as well, sitting next to Alexis on the seat next to me.

Just one day with Alexis and Loki was with us and not off by himself. 'She sure is something special,' I think to myself, as I watch her whisper something to Loki making him smile down at her as she giggles up at him. I only wish that I had my little angel, Ayden, here as well. Alexis and Ayden would get on so well. 'But she's gone,' the small voice in my head whispers, making my heart clench in pain. Tearing my eyes away from Alexis, I stand up and walk over to the bar.

"Anyone want a drink? Legolas? Capsicle? Reindeer games?" I ask as I get myself out a glass.

"Yea, I'll have a drink," Clint replies, raising his hand. Steve, Nat and Pepper all raise their hands as well, making me pull out four more glasses while Loki declines.

Just as I am about to pour the drinks, a small voice interrupts me. "That's a bad drink," it whispers, making me look up. Alexis is staring at me with wide eyes, full of fear and confusion.

"Why do you say that?" I ask as I put down the bottle and watch her. She stands and slowly walks over to me. Her eyes glued to the bottle I had put on the bench like it was about to attack her.

"It makes people do bad things," she answers softly, as she touches her ribs. I see a flash of pain race through her eyes, followed by fear.

I look up at the others, who are staring at Alexis with a mix of anger, sadness and understanding in their eyes. Looking back at her, I slowly walk around the bar to her and go down on one knee, so I'm not towering over her.

"I'm guessing that you have some experience as to how these drinks can be bad," I say, making her nod slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" I venture. Feelings aren't my strong point but any comfort I can be to her, I will be.

"No, but thank you," she whispers.

"Alright," I smile, "Now, how about we don't have these drinks around you. Will that be okay?" I ask carefully.

She looks doubtful as she turns her gaze back to the bottle on the bench.

"I can promise that none of us will hurt you when we decide to have a drink. We won't hurt anyone," I quickly say.

I watch as she mulls it over before nodding slowly.

"Great," I say and stand up. Placing a hand on Alexis back, I walk us back over to the others.

Sitting back down beside Pepper, I watch Alexis jump up to her spot beside Loki. He looks over at her and grins. Instantly, I notice the sincerity in his smile. It wasn't like the smile he gave us when we first met, it was a smile that reached his eyes.

"They seemed to have just clicked," I hear Pepper whisper to me.

"Yeah," I smile and turn my gaze to Pepper. "Which is good, since we are going away from a mission and leaving these two alone. "

"That is true," she replies, " I just wish I could stay as well, but I promised my friend that I would stay with her for a week tomorrow at Washington and then I have all the meetings since I now run your company."

"Yeah, I know. But Alexis and Loki will be fine on their own."

"Who will be fine on their own?" Alexis's voice interrupts me, making me turn to her.

I sigh. Turning to face her, I say, "Alexis, you know how we had to go to that meeting today?"

She nods slowly and asks, "Do you have to go to another one tomorrow?"

I shake my head. "Not quite, Shortcake. That meeting today was about a mission we have to do, and we leave for it tomorrow. "

"Do I have to leave? Is that why you said that 'they will be fine on their own'? Is 'they' me?" She asks panicked.

I open my mouth to reassure her, but Pepper beats me to it.

"No. You don't have to leave. Remember, I told you that you can stay as long as you like," She smiles. "You and Loki will be staying here."

"Oh, okay," she smiles, " because I like it here. I feel safe."

I grin at her, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Shortcake."

"So how long will you be gone for?" She asks.

"About 2 weeks. Just depends on how long it takes to do the mission," I reply.

"Oh okay," she says. She opens her mouth to say more, but a yawn cuts her off, making me chuckle.

"Bedtime?" I ask her, still chuckling.

Shaking her head, vigorously, she answers, " I'm not that tired." I smile at her stubbornness.

"Alright, Shortcake," I smile before turning my attention to Steve, who called my name.

As the night goes on, I see Alexis slowly lose the battle with sleep until she is using Loki's leg as a pillow.

"I think it may be time for someone to get to bed," I whisper, watching her as she lays there so peacefully. I turn my gaze up to Loki, who was also watching her. His face had a cautious smile on it. A true smile. Slowly, I watch him, cautiously place a hand on her head. Stroking her wild hair, softly. She huffs in her sleep and burrows closer to him.

Suddenly, I'm aware of the silence that has graced the room. Turning, I see everyone's eyes on Alexis and Loki. Each has a smile on their face. Pepper and Nat stand up and go over to Alexis and Loki. Nat carefully slides her arms under Alexis and picks her up.

"We'll put her to bed," Pepper whispers as she and Nat tiptoe out the room.

"She sure is something," Steve says, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Clint asks, "Pepper?"

"No. I mean Alexis," Steve replies, "I mean she hasn't even been here a week, and she already is a constant part of our lives."

"She sure is a special little sweetheart," Clint grins before a shadow passes over his face. "I can't help but wonder what she's been through. I mean, remember how scared she was when we all first met her."

"I know what you mean. But Alexis still hasn't really opened up to any of us," I sigh as I stand up, "How about that drink now?" I ask as I stroll over to the bar and pour myself, Clint, Loki and Steve a drink.

Passing the drinks around, I get murmur of thanks from each. Taking a sip of my own, I close my eyes and lean my head back.

"Loki?" I hear Steve say.

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"You will look after Alexis when we are gone, won't you?"

I open my eyes and glance over at Loki. He sat up straighter and took a sip of his drink before replying.

"I wouldn't worry. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Just like you, she has become precious to me in only a few short moments."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, I reply, "Good, 'cause if something happens to her then you will be sent back to Asgard. We will try call as often as possible throughout the mission as well. "

I see a flicker of fear race through his eyes as I mention returning to Asgard, which is quickly masked by the usual coolness.

"No harm will come to Aithne by me," he states. His gaze was cold and hard as he stares at me.

"Aithne?" Bruce asks, making Loki and I break off the staring contest.

"It means little fire," Loki explains.

"Why little fire?"

"Because that is what she is. A fire brightens a room and brings warmth to where there is none."

I nod, agreeing with Loki.

Pepper's voice is heard as she and Nat enter the room. "That is so right, Loki," she smiles as she sits down next to me. I place my hand on her knee and smile at her.

"How's Alexis?" I ask.

"She didn't even wake as we got her ready for bed. She is obviously exhausted."

"Well, let's hope that she has a nightmare free night tonight," I muse.

"Nightmare free night?" Clint questions.

"Yeah. So far each night that I've seen, she has had a nightmare."

"If only I had my magic," I hear Loki growl under his breath, drawing my attention.

Turning to look at him, I ask, "If you had magic, what would you do?"

He looks up at me. "There is a spell that I could do which lets the sleeper have a dreamless, restorative sleep," He explains, " It was one of the first spells I was taught."

"Oh," I say.

Several hours went by before we all headed off to our respective floors.

Pepper and I were walking to our room when I stopped outside Alexis's door.

"I'm sure she is fine," Pepper soothes.

"I know, but I just want to check," I reply softly, pushing the door open. The room wasn't in the darkness I expected it to be in as the lights were on a very low dim. Looking over to the bed, I see Alexis laying there on her stomach, with her wild hair fanned out over her pillow. On the other pillow, lay the arc reactor with her hand resting near. I smile softly as I quietly shut the door.

Turning to Pepper, I ask, "Why aren't the lights off?"

As we walk to our room, she answers, "J.A.R.V.I.S insisted that they stay on like that since it helped Alexis sleeping last night."

I nod and walk into our room.

"Well, let's hope it helps her sleep tonight," I mutter.


	22. And then there were two

**Chapter 22: And Then There Were Two**

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

The following morning had a relaxed feel to it as I ate my blueberry pancake, courtesy of Steve, while wrapped in my fluffy, blue dressing gown. As I eat at the island table in the kitchen, I watch Steve flip a pancake.

"Steve?" I ask as I take another bite of my pancake, savouring the taste in my mouth. _Who knew that Captain America had the secret talent of cooking._

"Yeah, Buddy?" he replies, flashing a smile at me.

"What is the mission about?" I ask, curiousity finally getting the better of me.

Taking a deep breath before turning around, he says, "Sorry bud, I can't tell you. But I can promise that you have no reason to worry. We are just rescuing a long, lost friend."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it is classified and only people who work for S.H.E.I.L.D can know about it."

"Oh," I take another bite of my pancake. "That seems understandable."

"Sorry, Buddy," He sighs as he turns back to his pancake.

"It's okay," I smile as I finish half my pancake, "I was just wondering, that's all." Pushing my plate away, I jump off the stool.

"Aren't you going to finish that?" Steve asks. Turning around, I look at him and shake my head.

"Nope. I'm full. You can have it if you want, I don't want it to go to waste."

"Alright, then," He shrugged and dragged the plate towards him.

I skip out the kitchen and halt abruptly. Loki and Clint were talking on the couches. Loki's back was to me. Stifling a giggle threatening to escape me, I slowly, silently creep towards the couch. I catch Clint's eye and smile at him. He doesn't acknowledge me, just lets me keep creeping closer. I keep my eyes locked on my target, who was still unaware of my presence. Or so I thought.

I ready myself to jump when he says," If you want to surprise me, Aithne, you will have to work on your sneaking skills." Turning around to face me, he smiles as I pout at him.

"I thought you almost had him,"Clint says to me as I walk around the rest of the couch and flop next to Loki.

"I thought I did too," I pout, making them both chuckle.

"With a little bit of training, I'm sure that you could sneak up on whoever you want," Loki grins as he reaches to ruffle my wild mop of hair.

"Are you a good sneaker?" I ask him, as I bat his hand away.

"The best," Clint pipes up," but don't tell Nat I said that," he winks, making me giggle.

Turning to Loki, I smile up at him and ask," Could you teach me to be sneakier?"

Loki's grin turned almost maniacal. "It would be my absolute pleasure, my Lady."

I hear footsteps entering the room and look to see who it was.

"Tony," I squeal, as I scramble off the couch and skip over to him. My dressing gown trailing on the ground.

"Good morning, shortcake," he greets, as he ruffles my hair.

I grumble as I try, unsuccessfully, to tame my wild mane, making him chuckle as he crouches down and pulls me into a hug.

Grinning to myself, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Tony," I say. My words muffled as I tuck my head into the crook of his neck.

"You are nice and snuggly," Tony comments. "I might not want to let you go."

My eyes widen, I try to pull out of his grasp but found I was trapped. Huffing, I try again but to no avail.

"Come on, Shortcake. Gotta try harder than that," he grins.

Thinking quickly, I smirk wickedly, before jabbing him in the side. He yelps and his arms loosen. Immediately, I scramble out of his arms and run over to the couches where Clint, Steve and Loki were laughing at our antics.

Leaping on to the couch, I turn around and see Tony running towards me. Squealing, I attempt to jump over to Loki, but trip and fall onto the floor. I scramble to get to my feet and race away, but I was too late. Hands grabbed me from behind and tossed me back onto the couch. I squeeze my eyes shut as my breath catches, but I quickly remember that it is Tony and not my father. Opening my eyes, I see Tony grinning as his hands descend to my stomach. Realizing what he intends to do, I try to squirm away, but was too slow.

Quickly, I dissolve into giggles, and my breath runs away from me. Tears stream from my eyes as I can't stop laughing. This lasts for about five minutes before Tony finally lets up.

Taking deep gulps of air, I glare at Tony, who just winks and says," That's what you get when you mess with me."

"That...was...mean," I say, in between breathing precious oxygen.

"That was revenge, Shortcake," he grins, as he lifts me up, and then sits down with me on his lap.

Tucking my head into the crook of his neck, he turns to the others and asks," You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Clint replies.

Steve just gives a nod as he was busy eating his pancakes.

"What time are you leaving?" I ask.

"About an hour," Tony grimaces.

"Oh," I frown and snuggle closer to him.

"Come on, Shortcake," he smiles, softly," It won't be for that long. We will be back before you know it, and while we are gone, you and Loki can hang out."

"I know, but I'll miss you. All of you," I whisper.

"We will miss you too, Shortcake," Tony replies softly, squeezing me gently," But remember my promise?"

I nod and smile a bit.

"Good girl." He presses a kiss to my forehead and then turns back to Steve and Clint to talk about preparation for the mission

The hour went by too quickly. Soon, I was taken up to the Quinjet hanger where the rest of the Avengers were.

Stepping out of the elevator, I beckoned over by Clint, to the ship. Scampering over, I follow him up into the cargo hold and avoid getting in the way of anyone. I follow him up to the cockpit. He gestures for me to sit in the pilot's seat. I carefully, clamber up and grin as I take the controls in my hands.

I giggle and look around. There were so many gauges and buttons and switches.

"How do you remember where everything is?" I ask Clint, taking it all in.

"Just plain practice and training," Clint replies as he crouches next to me.

"Does this have guns?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Yep," Clint replies with a grin.

"Awesome, but scary," I whisper with a grin.

Clint and I sit there for a few more minutes with Clint explaining what a few of the dials did before I hear Tony calling for me. Carefully slipping off the seat, without pressing buttons, I make my way out the ship and see Tony, Pepper and Loki, all standing in the entrance of the hanger. I skip over and stand between Loki and Tony.

"Did you call for me?" I ask, rocking over my heels.

"Yea. Pepper is leaving for Washington now, and was just stopping by to say farewell."

"You're leaving as well?" I frown.

Pepper smiles softly down at me," I am, It was a last minute thing. I wish I could stay, but I am sure that you and Loki will be fine on your own."

I run over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I'll miss you," I whisper.

I feel her arms wrap around me and then presses a kiss to the top of my head. "I'll miss you too," I hear her whisper.

I pull away and go back to stand beside Tony. He ruffles my hair and winks down at me. I sigh and let my head fall down in resignation. I will never be able to stop them messing with my hair.

Pepper presses a kiss to Tony's lips before walking away.

"Well, we best be off too," Tony sighs as we walk toward the ship.

The other Avengers walk out the ship and towards us. They reach us and Nat crouches in front of me and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her neck and hang on tight.

"We'll be back soon," She whispers, before pulling away from the hug. I walk over to Steve, who kneels down in front of me and wraps me in another hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy." He smiles before pressing a kiss to the side of my head. I, then, get hugged by Clint, Bruce and a very careful hug from Thor, before getting to Tony. The others walk off to the ship while Tony crouches in front of me. I leap at him and tightly wrap my arms around his neck. He holds me close. One arm around my waist while the other has its hand in my hair. Keeping me close.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Shortcake," he whispers.

"I am going to miss you too." My voice cracking as I mumble against his shoulder."Do you have to go?"

'I'll be back soon," he soothes."And always remember my promise, alright? I am always here for you. If you ever want to talk to me, just tell JARVIS, and he will contact me, and I will try my hardest to answer you."

I sniffle slightly against his shoulder but nod, before reluctantly pulling away.

"Bye Tony," I whisper.

"See ya, Shortcake," he smiles, before walking over to the ship. Loki jogs over to me and takes my hand in his as we watch the Quinjet start up and fly away.

"So now what?" Loki asks as we watch the Avengers disappear.


	23. Loki's Story

**Chapter 23: Loki's Story**

**Alexis's P.O.V**

"So, you tried to take over the world because Thanos was threatening you?" I ask, trying looking back at Loki.

"Quit moving your head," Loki huffs, as he places his hand on my head and physically turning me.

"Sorry," I mumble, staring straight ahead as I feel Loki's careful fingers keep twisting my hair. I relax as time goes on. It has been 5 hours since the Avengers had left Loki and me alone in the tower. In that time, Loki and I had discovered the swimming pool and then had gone back to watch Mulan in the movie room.

Currently, Loki and I were in the library, in front of the warm toasty fire. Loki was sitting in an armchair while I was sitting on a footstool in front of him as he braided my hair.

"And yes. Once I fell off the rainbow bridge, I fell for what seemed like an eternity until I landed on what seemed like an uninhabited planet. I crashed landed so I obviously wasn't in top physical or mental condition. Thanos's lackeys found me and brought me to him. He knew who I was and knew I was useful. I knew this too, so I had to comply with what he wanted. I tried to stave off the attack for as long as I could without letting Thanos doubt my allegiance to him." Loki said

"Oh," I mouth silently. "Why weren't you in the best mental condition?"I ask.

"I had just fallen through the abyss. And before I fell, I had found out that everything I thought to be true wasn't." There was an edge in his voice that made me hold back my questions about what he meant. We sat in silence for a while.

As Loki braided my hair, I noticed how competent he was at it.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I ask as I watch the flames dance along the wood.

"When I was younger, I spent a lot of time with my mother, and she always had such intricate hairstyles." I can hear the smile in his voice as he continues on. "With myself being the curious being that I was, I was intrigued about how her hair became to look like that, so I would sit and watch as her handmaidens would weave these patterns and eventually I would occasionally braid her hair instead."

"What was your mother like?" I whisper.

I feel his fingers freeze for a moment before slowly continuing on. Taking a deep breath in, he says," My mother is gentle, beautiful, kind, intelligent and one of the strongest people I know. She is taught me how to use my seidr-"

"What's seidr?" I interrupt.

"Seidr is basically magic," He replies.

"Oh," I mutter as I wait for him to continue.

Now, Mother taught me how to use my Seidr. Well, she tried to explain it to Thor as well, but he didn't grasp it like I did. He was more focused on his combat training anyway, whereas I was the one always wanting to know more." A huff of laughter escaped him. "I was quite the inquisitive child as Mother likes to tell me."

I giggle as I imagine a little Loki running around a giant golden palace.

"Mother and I are quite close thanks to all the training that she gave me. I can only hope to be as great as her one day."

Silence encompasses us as Loki finishes my braid. The crackling fire was the only thing that interrupted the companionable silence. Loki's story of his mother brought forth memories of my own mother. I remember how her hair could never be tamed. It was always full of life and wild. The red vibrancy of her hair always made her stand out. It was full of life until the hospital. In the hospital, it dulled, and she became as pale as the sheets she lay on.

"Done," Loki announced, startling me from me from my thoughts. Reaching up, I carefully touch my hair. I feel the intricate details he put in my hair. Quickly standing up, I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair was stunning. Retreating out of the bathroom, I run back to Loki, who was still seated in the armchair. Barrelling into him, I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered, tightening my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he replies as he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I stay in his arms for a minute before pulling out of the hug. I pad softly over to the fire and lie down in front of it, facing Loki.

"Are you able to use your seidr on Earth?" I ask, curiosity lacing my tone.

"Yes, however, Fa-Odin has cut me off from my seidr as punishment."

Didn't you tell them about Thanos?"

Loki lets out a harsh laugh. "Even if I did, I doubt anyone would have believed me."

"Did you even try to defend yourself against Odin?" I question.

Loki looks down at me and sits forward in his seat, arms resting on his knees, with his hands clasped together.

"Do you know what I am known as on Asgard?"

"The God of Mischief."

"And Lies," he adds on. "So with a name as that, do you think that they would believe me if I had told them that a creature they believe to be a myth, is actually alive and tortured me into trying to conquer earth?"

"Why are you named with such a generic and wide category, because everyone lies, where it is to protect someone or to cause someone harm."

Loki shrugs and leans back in his seat. "I can understand that I was given the mischief title since I do love a good prank or two, but I can never remember telling an outright lie. I loved to play with the truth."

I giggle softly. "I bet the people of the palace loved you if you love a good prank."

A smirk graced Loki's face as mirth danced in his eyes. "I was a menace to the advisors of the king."

"I can only imagine," I grin.

"Miss Alexis?" J.A.R.V.I.S. politely interrupted.

I look up at the ceiling. "Yes J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Mr Stark told me to inform you when meal times were approaching, and dinner should be within the next hour."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

I look over at Loki and stand up. "Come on," I grin, "I have to show you more of Earth's wonderful food."

Loki slowly unfolds himself from the chair and walks towards me.

"You had better not make me try that raw fish dish that Midgardians seem to enjoy."

"Who says that I would be the one that will be making you anything?" I cheekily, as I smile up at him, placing my hands on my hips.

Well, unless you plan on ordering something, then I think that you will be starving as I have no idea how to work any of your Midgardian kitchen contraptions."

"Well, since I don't want to starve, then I suppose I can make something, but you are going to be my assistant chef."

A grin breaks out on Loki's face. With a flourish, he offers me his arm and says," If that is what my lady wants, then it is what shall be done."

Laughing, I place my hand in the crook of his arm. With his other arm, he gestures forward. "Shall we?" he asks, gallantly.

"We shall," I reply, trying to copy his accent.

Loki laughs at my attempt, and we set off for the kitchen.

One hour in the kitchen and it looks like a bomb had gone off. There was flour on almost every surface, a few eggs smashed on cupboards and the floor and in the centre of it all, was Loki and I, uncontrollably laughing.

Loki no longer had clean, silky, black hair, but instead, it looked like he was ageing early with all the flour. His natural pale complexion was also ruined as it looked like snow had settled over him. I presumed I didn't look any better.

As Loki's and I's laughter finally died down, I looked at the kitchen and groaned at the mess that I would have to eventually clean up.

"Somehow, I don't think that that is how making a pie usually goes," Loki comments, breathless.

"Usually, the mess is a lot less...dramatic," I giggle.

"How much longer until we can eat this creation of ours?" he asks.

"About another 20 minutes," I reply, "Enough time to clean this kitchen up."

Loki groans as he looks around at the mess surrounding us. "I have never wished for my seidr, more than now."

"Come on, cleaning up is fun as long as you got some good music to dance along to,"I grin, "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you please put on Footloose?"

"Of course, Miss Alexis." The first beats of Footloose start coming through as I twirl around the kitchen.

Loki watches me with a confused grin on his flour-covered face.

"Come on, Loki. No one can sit still when this song comes on," I laugh, as I grab a cloth to start on the benches.

"Alright, alright, but I will warn you that I am an extremely accomplished dancer," he smirks.

"We shall see about that," I challenge. And thus began the Dance Off while cleaning up the kitchen.


	24. Adventure Awaits

**Chapter 24: Adventure Awaits**

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

His emerald eyes slide over to me. "And what am I meant to do about that?"

"Help me become unbored?"

"How am I meant to do that?"

I huff and throw my arms up in the arms. "I have no idea."

Loki just stares at me, before returning to the book in his hands.

"Loki."

"What?" His eyes flash over to me again.

"Wanna go on an adventure?" I grin as I skip over to him.

His arched eyebrow spoke volumes about his answer to my question.

"Oh please, Loki. I haven't seen much of this Tower and there are so many more floors to explore. Please," I beg, pouting.

Staring into his eyes, I can see as his resolve finally cracks. Closing his book with a loud clap, he stands and gestures for me to lead the way.

"YAY." I squeal, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door. "We're going on an adventure," I shout.

"Wow," I giggle as Loki and I stand in the doorway.

"I don't see why you are surprised," Loki states," He is a billionaire after all."

"I know, but you don't always see things like this in a persons house unless it's on a movie or TV show," I reply, still staring. I hear Loki huff in annoyance, before giving me a slight push to enter the room.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at it? Or are you actually going to go play something?" He asks, as he steps around me and walks into the room.

"It's an arcade. In a house. This is not normal!" I huff as I follow Loki.

"Yes but, is anything about Stark normal?"

I open my mouth to defend him, before closing it with a click. Loki just looks over his shoulder at me and smirks.

I huff at him, before stopping and actually looking around the room. I smirk when I see Pump It Up Infinity. Running over to it, I turn to Loki.

"Wanna a rematch?" I grin as I jump out and turn it on.

Loki walks over and steps up on the platform. "Prepare to lose, Aithne,"

"Oh please. You are about to go up against the Queen of Dance," I retort as I get ready.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take that crown."

"Sorry, but you aren't gonna have any crown in this lifetime."

Loki just glances at me out of the corner of his eye and smirks. "You just wait and see, little one."

The game starts and we get ready. Music starts and we dance.

Two hours, and I don't know how many rematches later, Loki and I were back up in the kitchen, having a well earned sandwich and soda.

"I totally won," I grin at Loki, as I take a sip of my soda.

"You only think you did," Loki smirks. _I am beginning to think that smirking is his favourite expression _I grin to myself.

I open my mouth to retort when JARVIS pipes up. "Excuse me, but the Avengers are calling, so if you could make your way into the living area, I will place them on the big screen. Mr Stark wants to check on you."

"Thank you JARVIS," I say as I climb off the stool, grab my sandwich and soda and walk carefully into the lounge. Loki follows and sits next to me, putting his feet up on the coffee table in the middle. Placing my plate and cup on the table, I look up at the TV as the screen flickers to life. I see Tony and Clint appear. Tony grins at us, "Hey Shortcake!"

"Hi, Tony. Hi Clint," I giggle, waving at them.

"Hey, Alexis," Clint smiles.

Tony notices Loki sitting next to me, and says," Loki, Have you been looking after our girl?"

I watch Loki as he huffs and winks at me before replying. "Of course I have. She is in one piece, isn't she? If you don't believe me, you can ask your electronic butler."

"Alright, I believe you," Tony says.

"How is everyone?" I asked, directing his attention away from Loki.

"Everyone is fine. A few bumps and bruises, but we will on our way home tomorrow."

"No one is too hurt?" I ask nervously.

"Nope. Everyone is fine, Shortcake. I promise."

"Yea, sweetheart. No one has broken bones or anything," Clint chips in.

"Alright. I believe you," I grin, as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"Hey, Alexis?"

"Yea, Tony?"

"Have you been eating much?" The concern evident in his tone.

"She has been eating just fine, Mr Stark. I've been making sure of that," JARVIS replied, "She has only missed 2 meals in the 6 days you have been away."

Tony's eyes instantly go to me, making me look down. "Why were those meals missed, Alexis?"

"I was busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Well, I was sleeping and the other time I thought I had lost my arc reactor," I say.

"Did you find it?"

"Yea, it had fallen under my bed."

"Well, that's good but you still should have eaten Shortcake."

"I know. I will next time."

"Thank you, Shortcake."

A noise off-screen makes Tony and Clint look away. "We gotta go now Shortcake, but we will see you sometime tomorrow night hopefully otherwise it will be the next morning," Tony says, before looking at Loki,"Loki, make sure you look after our Shortcake here and keep her out of trouble."

Loki just nods before the screen turns black.

"Do you know what they were doing?" I ask, turning to Loki.

"Nope, because why would they trust me with a secret like that after I tried to take over the world," He sighs as he stands and walks over to the hallway door

"Oh yeah," I mumble, "I keep forgetting you did that."

I fall back on the couch and sigh when Loki calls out "Are we going to see who is truly the Royalty of Dance or have you given up?"

Laughing, I scamper off the couch and race after Loki, shouting, "In your dreams!"


	25. A Storm and a Surprise

**Chapter 25: A Storm and A Surprise**

**Alexis P.O.V.**

The rustle of pages and soft breathing occupied the silence that surrounded Loki and I as we read our books. Despite the thrillingness of Magnus Chase's adventure in _Ship of the Dead, _I just couldn't concentrate as tonight was the night that the Avengers were possibly returning from their mission. Finally, giving up on reading for the moment, I turn to Loki and ask, "Do you think that they will be home tonight?"

Loki's eyes don't leave his chosen novel as he replies, "I don't know. You heard what Stark said. It was either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"I know," I sigh, "I just wish I knew for certain when they were coming."

"Well, I am sure that Stark's robotic butler will tell us whether or not they were going to come tonight or in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess so," I huff as I tuck my feet under me and curl up in my armchair. Silence once again envelops us.

"Excuse me, Miss Alexis," J.A.R.V.I.S speaks, interrupting the silence. "Mr Stark has asked me to notify you that he, and the rest of the Avengers, will not be returning tonight as they thought they might."

"Thank-you, J.A.R.V.I.S,"

"Well, there is my answer I suppose," I sigh, as I close my book.

"Are you heading off to bed now?" Loki asked, not looking up from his book.

"I suppose I should or Tony will get angry with me. I was going to stay up and greet them but since they aren't going to arrive tonight, then I had better go to bed," I

"I am sure that J.A.R.V.I.S. will inform you should they arrive so I wouldn't delay in going to bed. Stark wouldn't be impressed if he previous behaviour is anything to go by," Loki's eyes met mine as he looked up from his book.

"I know, " I smile weakly, "I just miss them."

Slowly, dragging my feet, I walk out of the library and to the elevator. Pressing the button, I stand in silence as the doors close and I go up. Reaching into the pocket of my shorts, I take out my arc-reactor and cradle it to my chest. My mind raced through the last couple of weeks where my life had changed. Having the rest of the Avengers not in the tower was a bit disconcerting when they first left, but now I had accepted it. However, I wanted them home. _I miss them, _I realise. _They were like my new family_. _I don't want to tell them about my father and have them make me go back. _I frown to myself as I gaze at the arc-reactor as the elevator came to a halt. _I don't think that they would make me go back, but I didn't want to take that risk_. _The less they know about my life before I came here the better, _I decide.

Stepping out of the elevator, I make my way to my room with J.A.R.V.I.S lighting the way for me. Entering my room, I quickly scamper over to my bed and flop in the centre. The ceiling was now a familiar sight to me.

"Miss Alexis, You need to get ready for bed by request of Mr Stark," J.A.R.V.I.S announced, once again breaking the silence that had surrounded me.

"Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S," I smile as I place the arc-reactor on my pillow and move to follow his, and Tony's, request. Silently padding across the floor to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and change into the pyjamas chosen by Pepper and Nat for me. Finishing quickly, I scurry back over to the bed and burrow under the covers. Grabbing the Arc-Reactor, I place it on the pillow next to mine and cocoon myself in my blankets. The lights start to dim and soon the glow of the Arc-Reactor is all that lights my room.

As sleep envelop me, I hear the gentle patter of rain on my windows.

_**BOOM! **_

I jolt awake and instantly, hide under the covers. As I gather the rest of my senses, I realise that the slight rain I had heard as I fell asleep had transformed into a thunderstorm. I shudder as another roll of thunder rumbles by.

Thunderstorms are one of the many things I fear. There is no reason behind it. I just have always had an irrational fear of storms. Suddenly, my room lights up with a sudden bright flash of lightning. A whimper escapes as I sit up slowly. The shadows in the corner of my room begin to take shape as fear starts to over-rule my mind. Tears start to roll down my cheeks as more thunder seems to rattle the windows. A scream lodges itself in my throat as another brilliant flash illuminates my room, creating monsters in the shadows. Frantically scrambling, I grab my arc-reactor and fall off my bed to the floor. Sobs wrack my body as I stand up and stumble to my door. Memories of my father start to make their way into my mind.

"Please," I whisper as I make it to the door and out into the hall, "Not now." I can feel the air becoming harder and harder to grasp and pull into my lungs. I didn't want a panic attack to happen. _Not now, _I plead silently. Not after so long of one not occurring_. _Falling heavily against the hallway wall, I sob and gasp for air as I attempt to block out the storm happening outside the tower. Thunder once again fills the sky, making me fall to the floor on my side and curl up. An image of my father looming over me filled my mind as the air was still avoiding me. Tears streamed down my face, cause my vision to be blurred. A scream trapped in my throat as I couldn't draw in the air to release it.

A glow caught my attention and I realised that I was clutching the arc-reactor in my hand. _"Any time you feel scared or anything, you take this out and remember that I'm not far away," _Tony's voice trickles into my mind and I quickly grasp on to it. Gazing at the calming light of the reactor, I find that, slowly, my sobs are dying and the air is getting easier to pull into my lungs. Also, it is a lot easier to see.

Looking around, I realise that J.A.R.V.I.S must have turned the lights on in the hallway and was right across from Tony and Pepper's room. _I wonder if Tony is back yet. _Shakily getting to my feet, I shuffle over to the door and stand there for a moment before pushing the door gently open. The room was empty. Carefully entering, I yelp when the lights switch on.

"T...T...Tha..nk y...you, J...J...J.A.R.V...V.I.S.," I whisper, as I take another step into the room.

"You are quite welcome, Miss Alexis," came the A.I's reply.

Gazing around, I realise how huge this room is. Taking it all in, I jump as I hear another roll of thunder outside, making the arc-reactor drop out of my hands and roll toward the bed. Silently rushing after it, I grab it just as it stops next to the bed.

"Mr Stark would not mind if you slept here for the night," J.A.R.V.I.S. states, making me, once again, yelp in fright. Registering what the A.I said I look at the bed as I clutch the reactor to my chest.

"A...Are y...you...s...s...sure?" I stutter, not wishing to intrude, but also not wanting to return to my room at the moment. Thunder once again rumbled outside and a flash of lightning accompanying it. I flinch at the sound and flash but remain on my feet as I feel myself clutch the reactor tighter.

"I am most certain," came the reply, "I can also soundproof the room if you wish it so the storm outside cannot be heard inside."

"P...p...please," I whisper as I climb onto the bed. Suddenly, the raging storm disappeared and silence was all that could be heard.

Relaxing slightly, I climb under the covers and cocoon myself on the side. I didn't want to take up much room if Tony disapproved. Despite how tense I felt, I dropped off to sleep not long after.

Waking up, I looked up at the ceiling and a flash of fear bolted through me. I didn't recognise the ceiling. Boltimg upright, I look frantically around the room and quickly remember that I was in Tony's room.

"What's the time, J.A.R.V.I.S?" I ask with a yawn as I slip out of bed and on to the carpeted floor.

"The time is 8:00am," came the answer as I grabbed my reactor.

Thanking J.A.R.V.I.S, I wander out of the room and back to my room. Heading straight to my closet, I quickly change into black tights with red sparkles, a jean skirt with pockets and a red blouse. After running a brush through my wavy hair, I pocket my reactor and scamper out to the elevator.

"Is Loki awake?" I ask as I push the level 23 button for the lounge.

"Yes, He is currently in the lounge area."

"Sweet. Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S," I smile. I spent the rest of the short ride in silence. The soft ding of the doors broke the silence and I quickly skipped down the hall to the lounge.

As I neared the doors to the lounge. I heard a laugh, but it wasn't Loki's. Slowing down, I quickly and quietly made my way to the doors and listened. There were multiple voices in there which seemed familiar. Slowly, pushing open the door I look in and see Loki, Clint, Thor and Nat all sitting on the couches. They all look at me as the opening door caught their attention.

"Hey Sweetheart," Clint grinned as he waved me over. I smile and scamper over. I go over to Clint and give him a hug which he quickly returns before going over to Nat and Thor and giving them both a hug which they also return.

"Hey Lexie," Nat greets as I hug her.

"Hey Nat," I whisper as I let go.

"Get into trouble while we were gone?" she asks with a wink.

"Of course not," I scoff, " Who do think I am?" I giggle as I went to sit by Loki.

Just as I was about to sit down, I hear a cough and look toward the kitchen.

"Hey Shortcake," Tony winks as he crosses his arms and leans against the doorway.

"Tony!" I gasp and run over to him. A smile wide on my face as he crouches down and catches me as I launch myself into his arms. Tears were burning under my eyelids, and little did I know, they were also in Tony's eyes as he held me close. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I missed you," I whisper in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too, Shortcake."I heard him mumble against my hair as he presses a kiss to my head.

Reluctantly letting go, I step back and grin at him. He smiles back before a more serious look takes over his face.

"I heard that you had a panic attack last night." He said softly.

I instantly look at my feet and nod slowly. "Yes," I mumble.

Tony's hand cups my chin and lifts my head up so his eyes could meet mine.

"Can I ask why?"

I huff and then mumble, "The storm was too loud and scary," averting my gaze.

"Are you alright now though, shortcake?" He inquired, gently.

"I am now," I grin softly. "I wanted you to back as soon as you could and you were."

A soft smile made its way on to Tony's face and his eyes held an emotion that I did not recognise but it made me feel special. "You are certainly a precious gift, aren't you?" he said. I don't think he had meant to say that aloud so I just gave him another hug, which he instantly reciprocated. Letting go, I grabbed his hand and led him over to the couches and made him sit down next to Clint before clambering up beside him and resting against his arm.

I let the adults talk as I just sat there basking in the joy that most of my 'family' was home. Looking around, I then realise that Steve and Bruce weren't here with us.

Tapping Tony on the leg to get his attention, I ask, "Where is Steve and Bruce?"

Tony glanced over at the others before looking back at me.

"They are currently getting our guest situated in his place."

I sit up straight and ask," T..Th...There is an...another p...p...person h..here?" I stutter, fear lacing my tone.

Tony quickly, clasped my tiny hand in his and said, reassuring me, "This guy won't hurt you. I promise. And if he did try to, then you got all of us behind you ready to defend you."

I nod shakily, fear still evident in my eyes, causing Tony to let go of my hand and put an arm around my shoulder drawing me to his side.

"Aithne," Loki calls from across the coffee table, causing me to look at him. His piercing green eyes met mine and I could see the sincerity in them as he vowed, "If this new addition causes any harm, I will personally see that he will never hurt you again. I promise you this."

I smile slightly at him, in awe of his and Tony's protectiveness over me. It made me feel cared for. Taking a deep breath, I ask, "When will I meet them?"

"Well, I expect very soon as Steve and Bruce said that they would bring them up soon and that was a while ago," Nat replied.

"Okay,"

It was another 5 minutes before the door to the lounge opened and I heard Steve's voice come through as he walked in. "...and here is the lounge where we usually all meet up as well as the kitchen." I watched as Steve walked in, followed by Bruce and another man with shaggy brown hair framing his face. A very unsure look on his face, but I noticed his eyes flicking around, never staying on one thing too long. His gaze met mine causing me to jump, but I don't look away. I recognise that look in his eyes. That fear and wariness, But I also see a wall that he is hiding behind.

"Hey guys," I heard Steve greet the others, causing me to look back at Steve.

"Hey Buddy," Steve smiles at me, making me smile back at him and sliding off the couch to go and greet him with a hug.

"Hiya Captain," I giggle as his lifts me up and spins me around before placing me on the ground again. I gain my bearings before going over to Bruce and giving him a hug of his own.

"Hey, Little Miss Scientist," Bruce says as he lets me go. I turn to the stranger who was looking at me with curiosity in his gaze as well as wariness. Walking over to him slowly, I watch as his eyes track me. Stopping in front of him, I gesture for him to crouch down. He does so carefully.

I move closer to him again and then wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. I feel him stiffen but I don't let go.

I whisper carefully in his ear, "I know you are afraid, but I know that you are among friends now. Everything will get better now. It will be alright."

At these words, his arms come up and hold me close to him. He doesn't speak for a while but eventually, I hear a very quiet, "Thank you," in low, rough voice.

I let him go and step back, but he stays crouched. "Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Alexis," I answer, holding out my right hand, "Who are you?"

"My name is Bucky," He replies as his hand gently wraps around mine.

A smile at him as I take my hand back, and slowly he gives me a gentle smile back.


	26. Another Day

**Chapter 26: Another Day**

*****Alexis's P.O.V*****

I could hear him coming down the hallway. His footsteps muffled by the carpet. The footsteps pause outside the room that I was currently hiding in. Frantically, I try to quieten my breathing while placing my hand over my mouth to stop me from panting as adrenaline raced through my veins. Slowly, the door opens, and I see his silhouette in the doorway as I peer through the small gap I made from opening the cupboard door slightly.

"I will find you. You can not hide from me," He calls as he enters the room slowly heading towards the bed where I had placed pillows under the covers to throw him off track. A smirk appeared on his face as he reached the bed and grabbed the edge of the sheets.

"Got you!" He cried as he whipped the covers back to reveal the pillows. His face fell as he saw that it wasn't me under the covers. "Damn," I heard him whisper as he looks up from the bed. His eyes begin scanning the room. My hand clamps harder over my mouth as my breath hitches when I see his gaze suddenly lock on the cupboard that I was hiding in.

Quickly, and as quietly as I could, I try to shuffle back into the back corner, hoping against hope that he somehow won't see me. I couldn't rely on J.A.R.V.I.S to distract him as he had been muted when this situation had started.

Darkness fills my vision as he stands in front of the cupboard. My breath gets caught in my chest as I stare at cupboard door, willing him to walk away. After what seems like an eternity, he steps away from the cupboard. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. _For once things are going to my favour, _ I think happily.

Suddenly the cupboard door is violently flung open causing me to scream as light filled my vision and his voice yelled, "I GOT YOU!"

Once I had calmed down from my fright; I see Tony grinning at me as he extends his hand to help me out of the cupboard. I clasp it gratefully and wiggle my way out. Catching me as I tumble out of the cupboard, Tony gently places me down before kneeling in front of me.

"I didn't scare you too much, did I?" he asks as his eyes scan me.

I giggle, shaking my head. "No, not too much. Just a little bit."

"Good." Tony stands with a groan as I hear him mutter something about getting too old. "Well, Shortcake, we have now wasted about an hour. What's next?"

I think about my options carefully. "I chose to play Hide N Seek. So it is your turn to choose now," I grin.

"Well in that case, to the lab!" Tony shouts as he points to the door dramatically.

"Excuse me, Sir. But Ms Potts is on the line, and she wants to remind you about the meeting in an hour that you have been putting off for several weeks," J.A.R.V.I.S interrupts as we are about to head out the door.

"Oh...right," Tony sighs as he rubs his hand over his face.

I shuffle in place as I watch him before gaining the courage to ask, "We can go to the lab afterwards, right?"

Tony smiles down at me as he once again messes my hair. "Sure thing, Shortcake. I'll drop you off at the communal area before I go get ready." He begins to walk down the hall to the elevator.

I quickly catch up to him and ask. "What's the communal area?"

"It's where the lounge and kitchen area is. Where we usually hang out with everyone."

My mouth forms a silent 'O' as I understand where I am going. "I didn't realise that it was called that."

"Well, now you do." Tony glances at me with a smile.

Reaching the elevator, I quickly press the floor number as I lean against the wall.

"Tony?"

"Yea, Shortcake?"

"How long is your meeting going to be?"

"Hmmm probably about an hour or two sadly. I want it to be as short as possible cause I have some new ideas for my fellow teammate's gear."

"So, will you send a message to me when you have come back?"

"Of course, I'll come to find you myself and then we can go work to our heart's content."

The elevator stops, and I hug Tony. His arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tight.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Tony whispers as he loosens his arms.

"Okay," I let him go and skip out of the elevator.

"Stay out of trouble, alright Shortcake?" He calls out after as the elevator doors close behind me.

I cautiously peer around the corner into the lounge. Surprisingly, there was no one there. I felt my stomach grumble at me. _Well, I might as well eat while I am up here. Tony won't be very happy if I get hungry._

I scamper over to the kitchen and slide in on the wooden floor. "

"Just got to love socks," I giggle quietly to myself as I slide over to the island in the middle of the room where I spied a bowl of fruit. Suddenly, I feel my foot grip. Stumbling, trying to gain my balance, I feel a sharp pain erupt on the side of my head, causing me to fall to the ground in pain. Landing on my side, I feel my ribs protest against the harsh landing making it hard to breathe. Tears blur my vision as the shock seeps in. Pushing myself upright, so I am sitting, I clasp the side of my head.

"Ow," I whimper as I rub the spot of pain. While it is painful, I can't help but be thankful that it is nowhere near the amount of pain that I was used to receiving from my father. Pulling my hand away, I check for blood in case I split my head. I sigh as I see that there is a smear of red on my palm.

Standing up slowly, I climb up on a stool near me and sit down. I look around for something to press against my wounded head, but as usual, the kitchen is reasonably spotless.

Shrugging mentally, I slowly squirm my way out of my jersey and press it against my wound. I hiss softly from the slight pain it caused. _I suppose I had better go to Bruce to get clean up. I hope he is that kind of doctor._

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" I ask as I slip off the stool and make my way back to the elevator.

"Yes, Miss Alexis?"

'Where is everyone, apart from Tony. I know where he is." I ask

"Loki and Thor are currently arguing in the Library. Ms Romanoff, Mr Barton, Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes are training in the gym, while Dr Banner is in his lab."

"Can you please take me to Bruce, please?" I ask as I make it to the elevator and step in.

"Of course, Miss," came the reply as J.A.R.V.I.S closed the elevator doors and took me to Mr Banner's floor.

Standing in front of the glass door of Bruce's lab, I see him bent over a desk with his back to me. I grab the door handle and pull to open it but it doesn't budge. Frowning, I try again with both hands, letting my jersey fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Ms Alexis but you do not have authorised access. Would you like me to inform Dr Banner that you would like to speak to him?"

"Yes, please. J.A.R.V.I.S."

A few seconds later, I see Bruce look up at the door. I wave and give him a slight smile. The door opens inwards, and I walk over to him.

"Hey, Alexis. What are yo-" He stops as he sees the side of my head that is almost soaked in red. Dropping the papers in his hands, he strides over and crouches next to me. "What happened to you?" he asks as he gently turns my head to have a better look at my wound.

"Iwasslidingandslipped," I mumbled, as I shuffle slightly and turn my eyes away from his worried gaze.

"What?" Standing up, he leads me over to a bench before picking me up and placing me on it. "Say it without the mumbling this time please," he says as he walks over to a cabinet on the side of the room.

"I was sliding in my socks in the kitchen, and then they gripped. I must have whacked my head on the side of the island as I stumbled and then I fell on the floor. When I realised that my head was bleeding, I came down to you because Tony is in a meeting for a while." I explain as I look down at my swinging feet.

Placing a medkit down next to me, Bruce chuckles, "Well, I am glad that you came down to me instead of trying to deal with this on your own. And it is quite a curious way of gaining a head injury like this though."

I hiss as Bruce slowly begins to clean the wound with a wet cloth.

"So I thought that you would be with Steve and Bucky today?" Bruce says.

"I was going to go and see them, but then this happened, so I came to see you instead. I figured that you would be the one who knew what to do."

"Oh, but what about before the accident? What were you doing this morning?" Bruce put away the cloth and tilted my head slightly.

"I read in the library with Loki for a while before going and finding Tony. He was talking with Pepper on the phone, but I waited until he was finished. Then we played hide and seek. It was pretty cool."

Bruce chuckles, "You got Tony Stark to play hide and seek with you?"

"Yep," I grin, "It was a lot of fun. He scared me in the last round when he was 'it' though."

Bruce laughs and then rummages around in the medkit. "That sounds like Tony alright."

"What are you looking for?"

Bruce holds up a small tube. "This." Opening it, he puts a bit on his finger before softly applying it to my wound. "This ointment will help with the healing and will lower the risk for getting an infection." I wince as he rubs the ointment on.

"Thank you for cleaning me up Dr Banner."

"No problem," he smiles as he puts everything away back in the kit, "You are lucky that it was only a minimal cut otherwise you would have needed stitches as well."

I shudder at the thought of more needles.

"Now," Bruce lifts me off the bench and places me gently on the ground. "You run along and go see what the others are up doing. If they are training, you can not do anything that will risk that would start bleeding again. Doctor's orders."

I nod. "Yes, Bruce. I promise."

He grins before turning back to his work.

Skipping out, I'm stopped as Bruce calls out to me.

"Yes?" I say as I turn around.

"You might want to change your shirt. There are some blood stains on your left shoulder."

I glance down at it. My new white shirt now had red splatters.

"Thanks, Bruce." I walk out of the room and grab my jersey that was still outside the door.

Stepping back into the elevator, I press the button to the floor that my room is on.

_Once I am changed, I can finally go and see Bucky again._


	27. The Beginning of an Adventure

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

Finally changing my shirt, I head down to the gym. My head pounding a bit, but I ignored it as I walked down in the elevator.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes, Miss Alexis?"

"Are you going to tell Tony about my accident?"

"Well, Mr Stark has said that he wants to know if you are ever in trouble of any kind."

I huff. "So that's a yes?"

"I am afraid so, however, given that you have sorted it with Dr Banner, I won't inform Mr Stark until after his meeting."

"Well, I suppose that is as good as I can get," I sigh, as I step out of the elevator and make my way to the gym. "I just don't want to make Tony worry."

"If I may, I believe that Mr Stark worries, only because he cares."

'Only because he cares,' echoed in my head as I walked into the gym

Walking into the gym, I couldn't help but just stop and watch. Nat and Clint were fighting, or sparring, as Steve told me last time. It was amazing to watch them, because how they moved, anticipating what move would be coming next and always try to outsmart the other. Slowly walking closer to the mats where they were, I catch Clint's eye, making him freeze for a brief second, But that's enough for Nat to get the upper hand to sweep his feet out from under him and pinned him down. Startled with how fast she took him down, I take a step back, before clapping at her win.

"Well done Nat," I grin before skipping closer and stopping at the edge of the mat.

"Thanks," Nat winks as she gets off Clint and helps him up.

"Yeah well, she was lucky. If it weren't for you, then I would've won that," Clint huffs, as he pats me on the shoulder.

I laugh. "No one can bet Nat though."

Nat grins and reaches down to give me a hug. "Well, one day, I'll teach you how to pin him down. But for now, why are you in here? Looking for something?"

I nod and look around. "I came down looking for Steve and Bucky. J.A.R.V.I.S said that they were here, but I don't see them."

" They are here, you just need to look up." I stare at her confused, so she points up to the top of the end of the room. Following her with my eyes, I see that up above was a viewing platform, where Steve and Bucky talking.

"Oh, I never knew that was there."

"Well, you can get up there by the stairs behind that door there. You should head up there now because Nat and I are going to be using our weapons this time and we don't want a stray hit to get you," Clint instructs.

"Alright, and it's okay if I watch?" I ask as I give Nat a hug.

"Course it is, Lexie, " Nat smiles," If it gets too much for you, then just turn your back."

"Alright." I give Clint a fistbump before running over to the door, and trying to open it.

"This door needs to go for a run," I huff as I heave the door open. Scampering up the stairs, I knock on the door at the top before entering. I don't know if Steve and Bucky saw me coming up, so I don't want to startle either of them, by appearing out of nowhere. Opening the door, I pop my head around it and see Steve and Bucky still talking but now looking down at where Clint and Nat were sparring, not seeming to have noticed that I had knocked. I watch them for a moment, before trying to shut the door loudly without slamming it to try to draw their attention without startling them.

With the click of the door, Steve looks around and smiles when he sees me, and waves me over. I go over, and Steve grabs me in a side hug, as he says," Hey darling.'

"Hey, Steve," I smile as I wrap my arms around him. Letting go, I turn to Bucky who is watching me. He looked better than the first time I saw him, His hair is still long, but he was standing straighter, and his eyes were less guarded.

"Hey Bucky," I grin as I step closer to him.

"Hi, Alexis," He says softly, I give him a hug as well. I feel him stiffen slightly, and slowly wrap one of his arms around me. I will get him used to my hugs, I vow silently to myself.

Stepping back and staying in the middle of the two men, I ask, "What have you guys been doing?"

"I've just been showing Bucky around the place and doing mission debriefs with Fury," Steve replied, as he went back to watching Clint and Nat spar.

"What happened to your head?" I heard Bucky quietly ask. I raise my hand to my head and realise that I never washed the blood out of my hair as Steve whipped around and looked at me.

"What do you mean, Buck?" He asked as he crouches down.

"Its nothing," I smile, " I just bumped my head this morning when sliding around in my socks, but I went and saw Bruce who patched me up. I just cut my head. I am fine," I reassure the two men.

"Hmmm head wounds bleed a lot and can do some damage," Steve muttered as Bucky hesitantly reached out and touch my blood encrusted hair. "You better have someone watch over you for a while just in case you have a sort of delayed concussion."

I nod, just as Bucky speaks up. "You need to wash your hair. I don't know how the other two didn't notice this."

"I agree," said Steve, as he stood up. "Come on, buddy. Let's go to your room where we can clean you up."

Walking over to the control panel, Steve pushes a button and speaks into a microphone, "Nat. Clint. Stop. We are coming back down with Alexis." He watches out the window before nodding to Bucky and I that we can now all head down. I follow Steve out of the room as Bucky follows me. I don't know how to feel about being trapped between them, but I know that I am safe. Especially with Steve since he is Captain America after all.

"Nice sparring today guys," Steve calls as we enter the room.

"Thanks, Steve, you want next round with Nat?" Clint asks as we get closer to the mats.

"Haha, no thanks. While I may be Captain America, even I need a bit of rest occasionally."

"Just beginning to show your real age, Rogers," Nat smirks.

Steve just smiles before gesturing to me. "Alexis got herself a head injury earlier,' Nat's eyes scan me," so Buck and I are going to keep her company for a while. Or at least 'til Tony gets back from his meeting, so I am going to have to pass."

"You didn't tell us that," Clint says concerned as he crouches in front of me and gently turns my head to the side to see the cut. "You need to clean this hair, sweetheart."

"I know. I'm sorry, " I apologise," I just forgot about it. Steve and Bucky are going to come and help me clean my hair. I know how but they are just gonna watch in case I have delayed concussion."

"That is a good plan. We don't want Tony freaking out when he sees the blood in your hair."

"Very true," Nat agrees, "I let you off this time, Rogers, but next time I expect you to come with your A-game."

Steve grins as he begins to walk away, "I'm Captain America and part of the Avengers, Nat. I always bring my A-game."

I laugh as Bucky, Steve and I walk out of the gym.

"You guys can just stay out here, while I wash my hair in the sink if you want. I know what I am doing. It isn't the first time I have had to get dried blood out of my hair," I say as we walk into my room. Steve and Bucky nod and sit down on the sofa, "I'll leave the door open so you can still watch me, just in case."

Steve and Bucky begin to quietly chat, or instead, Steve begins to quietly talk to Bucky, who nods and occasionally replies in short sentences, as I start the process of getting blood out of my hair. I grab the shampoo out of the shower and begin the rigorous process of cleaning my hair. It takes a decent 30 minutes until the worst of it is out, and you can't really tell what had happened.

After drying my hair carefully with a towel, I walk out to Steve and Bucky still murmuring on the couch.

"Finished," I say, hoping not to startle anyone. They both look over, and Steve smiles at me.

"That looks much better."

"Feels better too," I say, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Steve and Bucky glance at each other before Steve shrugs. "Well, we had no real plan today. We thought about going for a ride on our bikes."

"Bikes?"

"Yeah, we both have a road bike. Well, I have a few so Buck can use one."

"Would I be allowed to come? I don't want to stop you from doing anything today."

Again, Steve and Bucky glance at each other. "I don't know, Alexis. You've just had a head injury, I don't want to make it worse."

I huff. "I'll be okay. It'll be fun."

I could see Steve battling within himself on what to do. He looks at Bucky again, who just shrugs. "She's a strong girl. Be good to get out of the tower," he says.

Steve sighs, and looks at me out the corner of his eye and smiles. "Looks like we are going on an adventure then."

"Yay!" I laugh before racing to my wardrobe. "But -" Steve voices stops me as I get to the door, "only if we can find a helmet that fits you, and you have covered shoes and jeans and a good jacket."

"Yes sir, Mr Captain, sir," I giggle as I go to grab the needed things.

"How do I look?" I ask as I strut out of my wardrobe. Black jeans and sleek black boots.

"Looking good, darling. But where your jacket?"

"I don't have a good one. Most of mine are just fabric, not leather or anything," I explain.

Steve thought for a moment. "I bet Tony won't mind if you take one of his leather jackets. He has a bunch if I remember correctly," he says, "I would offer you mine except it is probably going to be far too big on you."

I shake my head. "I don't know if Tony would like that."

J.A.R.V.I.S suddenly pipes up from the ceiling. "I am sure that Mr Stark will not mind when it means your safety, Miss Alexis. I have informed him of your plans, and he has said he insists, and that there will be a helmet for you in the room off the garage."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S," I say

J.A.R.V.I.S continued, "Also, Captain and Mr Barnes. Mr Starks wishes to inform you that you had better look after and protect Miss Alexis with your life or there will be hell to pay."

Silence echoes around the room for a moment before Steve replies, "Tell Tony that he has nothing to worry about. Her safety is the top priority." He looks at Bucky and I. "Let's go find a jacket for you, and then a helmet and go for a ride. "

"Alright."

I lead the way to Tony and Peppers room. I walk in and then realise that I have no idea which door was the closet or even where I would find his jackets. Suddenly a light turns on behind a door. I go over to it and open it. It was a closet.

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S," I smile as I walk in.

"Any time, Miss Alexis."

Steve and Bucky followed me in. I couldn't believe how much clothes there was in this space. Finding the jackets might be harder than we thought. Walking on in I scan the rows for his jackets. I spot many suits. So many suits, It almost looked as if he had one for every day of the year. Finally, after a few minutes of search, I spot them.

"Found them!" I call out to Steve and Bucky. Stretching up on my tiptoes, I try to grab one off its coat hanger, but quickly realise that my height won't be enough. Still, I try. Jumping up I try to shake it off, but with no success.

Going back to the flat of my feet, I glare up at the jacket. Suddenly, a hand reaches over and grabs the jacket. It was Bucky.

"Thank you, Bucky," I smile. As I take it from him, I notice that his hand is some kind of metal. Before I could stop myself, I ask, "What happened to your arm?"

Bucky freezes, before replying, "That might be a story for another day."

Understanding that he didn't want to talk about it, I try on the jacket as Steve shows up. It was big on me, but it fits well enough for its purpose.

"We are going to need to get you a jacket if you are going to be joining us more often," Steve says thoughtfully.

"Well, all I need is a helmet now," I grin, "Let's go on an adventure."


	28. The Trip Back

Chapter 28:

There is no feeling like being on the back of a bike. The roar of the engine was almost deafening and I loved it. I could feel the power of the bike underneath me with every twist of the throttle. The wind was cold was it whistled past my helmet as we cut through the traffic with the sun shining down on us. But nothing could wipe the grin off my face.

Before getting on the bike at the tower, I was a bit nervous but Steve reassured me and helped me onto the bike before getting on as well. So with the wind whistling past me, I was sitting behind Steve, holding onto the sides of his jacket. Bucky was keeping up behind us on his bike but I could hardly hear him over the roar of Steve's bike.

Pulling up at a red light, Steve and Bucky stop next to each other. I see Bucky look over and quickly wave at him before grabbing Steve's jacket again. Bucky smirks and gives me a wink before going back to watching the light.

The light turns green and we are off again. We ride for another half an hour before pulling up outside a little cafe down a side street. Steve shuts the bike off and waits for me to clamber off.

"So Alexis, how was that?" Steve asks as he puts the bike down on the stand and gets off his bike.

"That. was. AMAZING!" I shouting, throwing my hands up. Steve and Bucky chuckled at my excitement. I grin and go to take off my helmet but struggle with the strap. Steve and Bucky watch me struggle with it for a moment before Steve takes pity on me. Kneeling down in front me, he tips my head back and swiftly undoes the straps and tugs the helmet off my head.

"Thanks," I grin and take the helmet from Steve. "The straps are a bit difficult to undo."

"Yea, takes a while to get the hang of it," Steve agrees, as he takes off his own and begins walking over the cafe. I look over at Bucky who gestures for me to follow Steve and then follows behind. Catching up to Steve, I look around at the cafe. It was seemed to be stuck in time. Steve held open the door and gestured for me to go in first.

"Thanks, Steve." I look around and am immediately fell in love with it. It was obviously vintage. Turning back to Steve and Bucky who had entered behind me. "Is this like it was before you got frozen?"

Steve smile softly and took a look around. "Yeah, it is similar but not quite the same aye Buck?"

Bucky just stared around at everything, before slowly nodding. "Its Buck's first time here as well," Steve whispers to me, before leading me over to table with Bucky slowly following.

Sitting down, I ask, "How did you find this place?"

"Well one day, I just needed to get out of the tower and went for a ride on my bike. I had no clear sense of where I was going and somehow I just ended up here. At first, I thought I was dreaming because I remember a similar cafe from back when Buck and I were younger. It was also around this area as well." Steve looked down at his and grinned. "When I walked in and heard that music, I actually pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream and it wasn't. From then on anytime I wanted to get out of the tower and get away from everything I come here."

"It is so cool! Don't you think so Bucky?" I ask as I turn to him. Bucky's eyes are still flickering all over the cafe trying to take everything in.

"Yea. It certainly is something," he finally replies.

"Well we came here for some food didn't we?" Steve says as he hands out the menu. "Tony insisted on paying and said that we can get whatever we want." I nod, but still only looked at the cheaper options. I hadn't been to a cafe in so long that I had almost forgot what it was like.

Bucky then interrupted my scanning by speaking. "What did you mean that it was the first time that you had cleaned blood from your hair?"

I froze. _How do I answer? Surely they will know if I lie. _

"Yea. What did you mean by that?" Steve looks at me with a curious gaze.

I open my mouth and try to speak before shutting it with a click. Swallowing thickly, my eyes dart between them before stuttering out an answer. "I'm j….just clum…clumsy….t...th….that's a….all." I look up and see Steve nod but when I look at Bucky I can plainly see that he doesn't believe me. I try to smile before bowing my head to look intently at the menu."And m..my p….p...parents didn't h….have a lot of m...money s...so I learn…..learnt h...how to look a...after m...myself.

"Doll. You can't really have us believe that, can you?" Bucky said gently.

I don't say anything but I shake my head. I didn't expect them to believe it but I still had to try.

"Well, I do believe that you are a bit clumsy because the cut that is on your head now is proof," Steve explains. "But I don't believe the rest of it, darling." He takes a deep breath and sighs. "However, you do not have to tell us anything right now. Just know that we are both here for you if you ever want to talk. And Tony as I am sure he has told you."

I nod and take a peek up at them both. Both of their eyes were on me but I saw no accusation in their gazes. All I saw was compassion and understanding.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Now, who would like what to eat?" Steve asks looking at Bucky and I.

"Just whatever you are having, Steve," Bucky answers.

"Can I have the bacon and eggs, please?" I ask.

"Course you can, darlin'," Steve smiles as he waves a waitress over.

Lunch with Bucky and Steve flew by and soon it was time to head home. Walking out of the cafe, I look back at Bucky laughing at something he said when I bumped into something. Taking a quick step back, I look up at a man dressed all in black who sneers down at me. His pitch black glasses show my terrified face back at me.

He spits before growling out, "Watch where you are going girly."

I stumble back into Bucky who catches me. "S...Sorry Sir," I whisper. He grunts and looks up at Steve and Bucky who pushes me back behind him. The man in black grunts and continues swaggering down the street. Bucky and steve watch him for a bit.

"Jerk." Bucky spits out before turning to me. "You alright Doll?" He asks as he crouches in front of me. I nod.

"He just scared me a bit that's all."

"Seems like he must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Steve says, lightening the mood. "Come on guys. We need to be getting back to the tower. Tony should be finished his meeting by the time we get back and he told me that he wants his best helper back in one piece because they have a lab date."

I grin and run to the bikes, being sure to watch out for people. I can hear Bucky and Steve laughing at my enthusiasm yet again. "Well let's get going then," I laugh as I push my helmet on.

Steve and Bucky put on theirs before steve crouches down to tighten the strap.

"Can I ride with Bucky this time, Steve?" I ask as he tilts my head back so he can see the chin strap. He tightens my helmet and sighs.

"I don't know darlin'. Might have to ask him."

"Do you think he will say yes?"

Steve winks. "Won't know until you ask but I am fairly sure that he will."

"Okay," I grin and walk around the bike to Bucky who is getting on his bike.

"Excuse me, Bucky," I say to get his attention.

He turns to me and leans down to hear me better. "Yeah Doll?"

"Can I ride with you this time to go back to the tower?"

Bucky looks over at Steve before looking back at me. "Alright doll. Get on carefully."

My grin widens as I quickly and carefully scramble on the back. Turning the keys on their bikes, Steve and Bucky's bikes roar to life. Steve pulls out of the park first and Bucky quickly follows. I latch onto the sides of his jacket and watch the city begin to fly by.

We only rode for a few minutes before it happened.

Bucky and I were following Steve through the street, when all of a sudden an explosion threw Bucky and I back off the bike. I shut my eyes bracing for the impact of the road but Bucky had quickly grabbed me tucking him close to his chest. He had twisted so he would take the brunt of the impact on landing on the road. I heard him grunt as the air was knocked out of him. We slid for a few moments. My ears ringing from the blast, I open my eyes as I crawl off Bucky. Looking around I see Steve who was blown metres forward by the blast, getting to his feet as men in black with guns run towards him and surround him. Screams of the people around begin to reach my ears.

"Bucky," I croak as I shake him. He has to help Steve. The men seemed to have forgotten about us. They were focused on Steve and I knew that we needed to use the time while we can. Turning to Bucky, I shake him harder and finally he stirs and groans. "Bucky. You have to help Steve."

This seemed to snap Bucky to his sense as he sits straight up and looks at the situation. He gets to his feet and grabs my arm. He drags me to the side of the street and behind a car, before turning to me.

"I need you to stay here and stay safe. Do not move from here. Do not watch. I will get you when this is dealt with."

I nod as he stands up and sneaks off down the line of cars towards the men who are holding Steve. I watch as Bucky takes a pistol out from underneath his jacket and crouched by the hood of a car. I see him raise the gun up and hear the shots fired. I stand up a bit and peak through the window to see Steve. Three of the men that once surrounded him were on the ground. Steve had taken the chance given to him to fight the men holding him down. Wrenching his hands from their grip, he elbowed one in the chin and punched the other straight in the jaw sending him flying. With the other men's attention on the Bucky he takes the chance to grab a gun that one of the men had and sprint to the other side of the road, diving behind a car. He dives just in time as the men in black had noticed he escaped and shot at him.

**TONY P.O.V**

_Who knew board meetings could last for so long,_ I groan internally. I glance at my watch again. 10 minutes until Steve should be arriving back and this meeting was showing no show of wrapping up. I see Pepper glance at me out of the corner of her eye and I just roll my eyes at her. She gives me a small smile before turning her attention back to the man currently droning on.

J.A.R.V.I.S interrupts the speaker. "Sir. Captain Rogers is trying to reach you. He says it is an emergency."

"J. Direct the call to my cell." I command as I stand up and walk out of the meeting despite the squawks of disapproval by the board members. Bring my phone to my ear, I get to elevator.

"Tony!" Steve whispered voice comes through my phone.

"What's happening Captain?" I ask as I head up to the lab.

"Men have attacked Bucky, Alexis and I in the street. They had me for a minute but Buck had my back and got me out of there. We are trying to hold them off but we need back up now!"

My breath catches in my throat. "Is Alexis hurt? Do you have eyes on her?"

"Negative. I don't have eyes on her." I hear shots fire as Steve speaks. "She was riding with Bucky when it all happened but I know that Bucky would have kept her safe." Finally the elevator gets to the lab and I run out of the elevator. J.A.R.V.I.S unlocks the door for me so I don't have to delay with the passcode.

"JARVIS do you have Capsicles location?" I ask as I take off my suit jacket and get into the Mark III.

"Yes Sir. I have traced his location and it will take you 3 minutes to get there."

"Brilliant, Cap. I will be there soon." I say and end the call.

"They better not have hurt one hair on my Shortcakes head or they aren't walking away from this," I growl. Just as I am about to blast out the building I grab Steve's shield. Launching out the building I follow the route the J.A.R.V.I.S has set.

"Get the thrusters at full capacity, J." I feel the increase in power and shoot faster into the air.

"Thrusters at full capacity Sir."

**ALEXIS P.O.V**

Bucky and Steve were keeping the men between them with their fire and slowly reducing the numbers. I watched through the car windows while concentrating on keeping my breathing even. I could feel panic trying to overwhelm me but I knew I couldn't at this point. Another man in black went down with a scream as more shots rang out.

Suddenly faintly I hear a noise getting closer. The sound was one that was slightly familiar to me. I start looking around when I see the Ironman coming in and firing a shot into the middle of men at Steve's bike. The explosion that it cause threw the men back as Ironman landed and fired another beam at a man who was still standing. Bucky and Steve race from their places of cover and Tony throws Steve's shield at him who catches it with a nod of thanks. The explosion only knocked a few of the men off their feet and there were still plenty still ready to fight. There seemed to be a moment of silence before the gunfire started all over again. My eyes fixated on the fight in front of me as Steve, Bucky and Tony take down the rest of the men.

Through the gunfire, I hear footsteps behind me. Spinning around I am met with black pants. Looking up I see the man that I bumped into before at the cafe.

"Hey girly," he grins as he grabs me by the hair and pulls me to my feet. I freeze as he smirks at me. "You are gonna be very helpful to me," he grins as he tugs me with him out onto the street as Steve takes down the last guy. All the their backs to me.

"Nicely done Capsicle," I hear Tony say as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming so quick," Steve replies.

"Yes! Thank you!" The man holding me calls out as we stop near them. They all spin around and instantly get into a defensive position. Through the tears in my eyes, I see Steve and Bucky's face darken, as Ironman steps forward. The touch of cold metal then bites into the skin on my throat and I try not the breath.

"Not so fast, Mr Tony Stark." The man chuckles. "We wouldn't want any harm to come to this little girly now would we?"


	29. The Aftermath

**Chapter 29: The Aftermath**

Silence echoed across the street as the groups stared at each other. My hitching breaths was the only thing that broke the deafening silence, before Tony spoke.

"Let the girl go, and no one else needs to get hurt.' I had never heard his voice so cold before. I feel the man holding me laugh.

"Oh no. I think I'll hold onto the pretty little lady while we have a civilised conversations of me getting what I want from you." His grip on my hair tighten, making a small yelp of pain escape my lips.

A low growl comes from Bucky as his grip tightens around the gun in his hand. Tony raise a hand to keep Bucky in place.

"It's hardly a civilised conversation when one is holding a knife to throat of a child!" growls Tony, the eyes of the Ironman suit flashing.

"That is true. But, I just need to hold on to her as insurance of getting out of this conversation alive. After all, you have taken down almost all of my men," His grip on my hair lessens a bit as he takes the blade away from my throat to gesture to the fallen men. I take the chance to look at Steve, Bucky and Tony. They were all keeping their eyes fixated on the man in black. Then I see Bucky glance at me, he gives me a small nod trying to reassure me. I take a choking breath before the bite of the cold blade is back against my throat. I whimper quietly but the man hears it as his grip tightens once more. Pain radiating through my head, making me cry out again.

Tony takes a step forward.

"Ah that's far enough Stark. Any closer and the girl gets it." The man threatens, the blade harder against my throat. Tony stops in his tracks, and raises his gauntlet.

"What is it you want? Tell us and let the girl go!"

"All I want is for the good Captain to come with me. Without putting up a fight that is. And while I have you here, so money wouldn't hurt either. And I happen to know that you have a lot of that Mr Stark."

Steve stands up straight and walks up beside Tony.

"I go with you and you let the girl go?" He asks.

I try to shake my head to stop him. I wasn't worth it.

"Well, I might just bring the girl along. She seems to be good insurance after all."

Steve shakes his head. "No. I go with you but the girl stays here. I will come without a fight but the girl is let go."

As this goes on, I see Bucky look at Tony before looking at me with a nod. Tony must have whispered something to him. I keep my eyes on Bucky as he discreetly points at me and then puts a hand over his eyes.

With a shaking breathe, I just stare at him. I didn't understand what he was saying. He does it again and mouths "Shut your eyes."

Looking at Tony, he nods with his gauntlet still up and trained on the man. With another shaking breathe I close my eyes and focus on breathing. I trust them to get all of us out of this situation but I didn't want any unnecessary deals to be made because of me.

"The girl is coming with us. The only way she stays is if she becomes nicely acquainted with the blade of my knife." I squeeze my eyes tightly shut at those words as tears begin to run rivers down my cheeks.

"No!" I hear Steve yell. "It won't need to come to that."

"No. It won't come to that at all," I hear Tony growl before a whirl, click and a sound of something slicing through the air. The man holding me lets out a shout of pain as his grip loosens on my and I hear a thump behind me.

I hear Tony, Steve and Bucky walk towards me, metal clanging with every footstep and the man groaned in pain behind me. I didn't dare open my eyes as Tony's metal footsteps stopped in front of me as Steve and Bucky's continue on behind me. A whirling fills the air before I hear Tony speak.

"Open your eyes now Alexis. It's safe."

Slowly, I open my eyes to see Tony kneeling in front of me. I stand frozen before him. Tears still streaming from my eyes making the image blurry.

"I promise you are safe," He reassures as he opens his arms. With a loud sob, I rush and collapse in his arms. Instantly he holds me tight and shushes me. "Hush now, Shortcake. You are safe. Nothing with hurt you now." He repeats this over and over as I sob violently into his shoulder. My panicked breathes increasing every second. I feel Tony push me away from him as my breathing gets more erratic.

"I need you to breath with my darling. You are breathing a bit too fast for my liking and I don't want you passing out on me," Tony says. I try to slow down my breathing but panic has a firm grip on my mind.

"I...I… I can….can't," I sob.

"Yes you can, shortcake. Just copy me alright?" Tony soothes as he takes an exaggerated breath in and let it out.

Slowly, through copying Tony, my breathing slows and the panic subsides from my mind. Tony smiles at me and brushes my hair behind my ear, before something behind me catches his attention and his faces darkens. I go to turn around and see what he is looking at but he catches my cheek and turns me to face him. "Don't look. This is something you don't need to see," he says with a small smile as he stands.

Footsteps come near to them as Bucky comes into view.

"Stay with her," Tony tells Bucky before heading off to where he was staring before. Bucky stands with me and I see his eyes scan over me. "Are you hurt?" he asks, as he scans me.

I shake my head. "No," I whisper, "You protected me from getting hurt from the blast." I look up at him and give him a shaky smile. "Thank you."

He looks stunned at the thanks but gives me a small smile back. "You don't need to thank me. I will always protect you."

It was my turn now to look stunned. "But why-" A yell and sickening thud interrupted me, causing me to whirl around, disobeying Tony. I see Tony standing over the man that held me at knife point with a dark look on his face with his fist raised. Steve stepped in as Tony went to take another swing and held him back. Tony took a step back and shook Steve off before stalking back to Bucky and me. The dark enraged look on his face causing me to shy behind Bucky.

Tony notices me hiding and stops. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he takes a deep breath and walks closer. "I am sorry, Shortcake. I'm just angry at what that man did to you."

I nod and step out from behind Bucky, walking towards Tony who wraps me in another hug. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I rest my head on his chest seeing the pale glow of the arc reactor. "Thank you for saving me," I whisper. His arms tighten around me, as he replies "Always, my dear. I will always save you, and be there whenever you need me."

Pulling back, he looks at Bucky. "S.H.I.E.L.D will be here in a bit to take this guy off your hands. I'd appreciate it if you stayed behind with Steve to keep him and his men contained."His arm tightens around my shoulder, "I'll take this one home before the reporters and all that get on the scene."

Bucky nodded. "Get her home safe," he says as he walks over to Steve. Tony let go of me and walked over to his suit. It enclosed around him and activated. He looked down at me.

"Ready to go for another flight?" he asks, holding out his hand.

I nod and walk to him. I just wanted to get out of this place and away from that man. I wanted to feel safe again.

"Just like before alright Shortcake?"

"Alright."

He kneels down and I wrap my arms around his neck, clinging to him with all my might. Slowly he stands up, and helps me wrap my legs around his waist. With one arm he holds me to him, as he engages the thrusters and we take off to the skies. Once again the wind whistled around me with the chill of the air stinging my skin.

The flight back to tower didn't take long but at the same time it seemed to take a lifetime before I was safely back within the tower. Tony landed on the veranda outside the lounge, and let me down. I watch as the suit detached itself from his body and then fly off.

Placing a hand on my back, Tony ushers me inside, and straight to the couch. Sitting me on the couch, he perches on the coffee table in front of me.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asks, leaning forward as his eyes scan my face.

I nod. "I didn't get hurt," I whisper.

Tony sighs. "I'm not asking if you are physically hurt, sweetheart. I want to know how you are feeling inside."

I just stare at him. I couldn't answer because I had no idea what I was feeling or if I was feeling anything. "Alexis?" he prodds.

"I don't know." I say as I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know how I feel."

Tony nods and pats my knee. "I understand darling. You are still running on adrenaline, but I want you to know that if you don't feel okay that you can come to me. Whatever the time of day or wherever I am. I will be there for you."

"I know." I give him a slight smile, and get a full one in return.

"Come here, kiddo." He opens his arms to me and I quickly accept it, wrapping my arms around his neck. We cling to each for a moment before I pull away and sit back on the couch. Tony moves to sit next to me as I reach down to take off my boots. Slipping them off, I put them under the coffee table out of anyone's way and then shrug off Tony's jacket that he let me borrow.

Taking a look at it after taking it off, I grimace. The elbows of it are all scuffed up.

"Sorry, Tony," I whisper, as I run my hands over the marks.

Tony looks at me and then at the jacket. He waves his hand dismissively, "It's okay shortcake, I can get another one. Maybe one that actually fits you."

"That would be cool," I grin.

"Now, lets distract ourselves from this horrible turn of events and watch a movie. Pick any movie you want, kiddo."

Suddenly, frantic footsteps echo in the hallway beyond the lounge, getting louder with every step. Loki burst through the doors, his gaze frantic until it finds me.

"Are you alright?" he asks, as he strides towards me.

"I am okay, Loki. I promise," I say as he sits on my other side.

"Are you sure?" he inquires.

"Yes. I promise. I did not come to any harm thanks to Steve, Bucky and Tony," I reassure him.

"So are we watching a movie or not kiddo?" Tony pipes up.

"Can I have a shower first?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"Course Shortcake. We'll watch that movie afterwards," Tony glances at Loki. "Maybe even the God of mischief would like to join. It's an open invite event after all."

Turning back to Loki, I grin. "Will you? I can introduce you to more of disney."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Oh very well, since you asked so nicely."

"Yay," I grin, as I stand up and walk towards the doors to the hallway.

"We will be waiting here for you to return Shortcake. No rush," Tony calls after me as I open the door.

I nod and continue on my way up to my room.


	30. Chapter 30 - Movie Time

**(Alexis P.O.V)**

Showering quickly and getting changed into comfortable clothing, I race back to the elevator and head down to the theatre. On the way it stops on, and lets Natasha on.

Her phone was put to her ear and she was talking rapidly. She glances at me and smiles, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly, as the person on the other end of call talks.

I nod. "Yea I'm okay."

She goes to say something to me, but her focus shifts back to the person on the phone. She rolls her eyes at me as the elevator stops at my floor.

I wave goodbye as I walk off and down the hall.

"Alexis," She calls after me, causing me to stop and look back at her. She says something into the phone before taking it away from her ear.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

Again I nod. I didn't want to think about what had happened. All I wanted was to get to the movie room and watch my movie. "I'm fine," I smile.

Nat looks at me, and I can see the disbelief in her eyes. Thankfully, she gets distracted by the person on the other end of the phone again.

Taking my chance, I wave back at her and continue heading to the movie room.

Entering the room, I see Loki reading in the middle of seating. I grin as he doesn't look up at me. Quietly shutting the door behind me, I crouch and sneak up the side of the chairs until I'm at the row behind Loki. Holding back a giggle, I tread carefully behind the row of chairs. As I get ready to jump at Loki, he speaks.

"I know you are there, Aithne." He chuckles as he turns the page in his story.

I huff and stand up.

"How did you know I was there?! I thought I was quiet." I frown as I walk around to him.

Loki grins at me, as I hop onto the chair next to him, 'secret" he winks before turning back to his book.

I roll my eyes at him, before looking around.

"Where is Tony? I thought he was going to be here."

"He got a message on his phone and then said that he would be back in 10 minutes. He said to not start the movie until he returned and that was about 5 minutes ago," Loki said as he turned another page in his book.

Turning back to Loki, I try to get a look at the cover of the book before asking, "What are you reading?"

"It's a book I requested Thor bring back from Asgard when he was last there. It's history of all the realms."

"Realms?" I tuck my feet up and lean closer to him, trying to peak at the book.

Loki sighes, and closes his book. "It is written in Asgardian, so you won't be able to read it, but yes. Realms. Other worlds. There are eight that are linked to Asgard, but there are far more out there."

I sigh, "I wish I could read it. It sounds interesting. I would love to learn about all the realms."

Loki stares at me for a moment before staring at the cover of his book. His brow creases in thought.

"Would you like to learn Asgardian because I can teach you? I don't know if I would be a good teacher but I can try if you are interested."

I didn't even hesitate before nodding. "Yes. absolutely,' I grin. Loki smiles back at me. He opens his mouth to speak, but gets cut off by Tony entering the room.

As Tony makes his way up to where we are sitting, he says, 'Sorry about that, Shortcake. I had to make a quick call, and go and pick something up from downstairs." He sits next to me with a groan, before asking, "So have you and reindeer games here chosen a movie to watch yet?"

"Nope., but I was thinking either Mulan, Frozen or Tangled."

"All good choices, I assure you, but my vote is going to have to be on Mulan," Tony said.

"Then Mulan is what we shall watch then," I decide, before turning to Loki. "If that is okay with you?"

Loki shrugged. "I have no idea what this Mulan is about but I trust your judgement, Aithne."

"Jarvis." Tony called.

"Yes, Mr Stark?" came the reply.

"Put on Mulan and dim the lights, J."

"Of course, Sir."

Curling up in my seat, I ready myself for the movie as the lights dim and the screen lights up. I hiss a bit as I put pressure on my ribs. After all that happened today, I didn't come away unscathed.

"You okay, shortcake?" Tony whispers.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I reply quickly, adjusting myself to not put so much pressure on my ribs. I didn't want Tony to worry more that he already was.

As the end credits rolled, I turn to Loki. "What did you think of that?"

"It was good," he shrugged. "She reminds me a bit of one of Thor's friends, Lady Sif. She became a warrior even though she is a woman. Asgard believed that women cannot fight and should stick to healing, or becoming a wife. She proved all of Asgard wrong by becoming one of the best warriors in the Asgardian army actually"

"But why?" I ask.

"Why did Asgard think she couldn't do it or why did she want to prove all of Asgard wrong?"

"Why did Asgard think that she couldn't do it? Was it just because she was a girl?"

Loki nodded. "Basically. And that is one thing I find interesting about Midgard or Earth. In Asgard, many of the people, if not all people on Asgard, believe Midgard to be below them or more primitive." He shook his head. "And even I did at one point."

"But now?"

"But now I see that Migardians are far more advanced than Asgardians in many ways. You let your women work or fight alongside you. Your short lifespan lets you achieve so much because you only have the few years that you have." He looks down to me and smiles softly as he says, "And even though I tried to destroy your world, you have forgiven me and you have accepted me. All of that is far more than anyone on Asgard has even done."

"And that is why us Midgardians are infinitely more awesome than any other race," Tony chuckles, causing me to look back at him. He groans as he stands up and gestures for us to follow. "I'm not sure about you guys but I am hungry."

"I have to admit that I am also feeling hungry," Loki said, as he stands with his book in hand. He waves his hand for me to go before him. Smiling in thanks, I hurry after Tony who was already almost to the door.

"Did you enjoy the movie too, Tony?" I ask as I catch up to him.

"I always enjoy a good Disney movie, Shortcake." He then leans down a bit to me and whispers, "Sometimes I even watch them by myself when I feel like it but don't tell anyone." He winks at me as he stands up straight and continues out the door. I giggle as I walk beside him.

Glancing behind, I see Loki not too far behind us as we make our way to the elevator. Tony presses the button and we all wait for a moment before the doors open and we get in, and start heading up as the doors close.

"So what is your favourite Disney movie then?" I ask Tony.

He gasps and clutches at his chest in mock pain. "Picking a favourite Disney movie?! I can't answer that. Its like choosing a favourite suit, or a favourite child."

I laugh at his dramaticness as Loki just looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

We make it back up to the common room floor and head for the lounge. Entering it, I see no one else there.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as I go and sit on one of the couches.

Tony looks around, as he makes his way to the kitchen. "Steve and Bucky are probably still out cleaning up which probably means that Nat and Clint were pulled in. As for Thor, he has gone back to Asgard for a bit, while Ms Potts and Bruce are somewhere in the building."

Tony then looks at the time, and grins. "Looks like there is time to make you my famous pasta for dinner, Shortcake."

I stand up wanting to go help but Tony quickly stops me. "Ah no. I know that you will be sore from today and today was a big day. I want you to rest. No arguing with me on this." With that he turned and strode into the kitchen.

I huff but sit down as he requested. Loki was sitting in the armchair next to me, once again reading his book. As if sensing my gaze on him, he closes the book and puts it on the armrest before standing up and turning to me. Sitting down in front of me on the coffee table, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. It a leather necklace with a small green gemstone on it.

"That is beautiful," I whisper as I admire it. The light catching on the stone making it is glitter.

"I asked Ms Potts if she wouldn't mind ordering this for me on the internet." Loki's gaze returns to me as he continues. "This is a special pendant. While Odin may have put blocks on my magic, I can still access some of it slowly. Never enough to do any big spells in rapid session but I managed to procure enough to put protection on this necklace." He hands the necklace to me. I take it and hold it gently. It was even more stunning up close in a simple and elegant way.

"I want you to have it," he says as he clasps his hands together.

I look up at him, and shake my head. "I can't accept this," I gasp.

"Aithne, you have become precious to me. You are my first friend here on earth or on any of the other realms. When I learnt that you were attacked today, I couldn't stand not being able to help you." He gestures to the necklace. "This necklace will allow me to do that even when I am not with you. The spells will protect you but they will wear down."

I look from him back to the necklace. "Thank you, Loki," I whisper, as I put it on.

"You are very welcome, Aithne." he smiles as he stands back up and picks up his book. "Now about learning Asgardian. Are you sure you want to?"

I nod. "Very sure."

Brilliant," he grins, as he walks and sits by me on the couch. Placing his book on the coffee table, he grabs a pen and paper in return.

Now this is the Asgardian alphabet."


	31. Not As Okay As I Seem

***And Another Update! Finally getting closer to the part I have been wanting to write ever since I started this story! Enjoy!***

"Who's hungry?" Tony's voice broke through the learning haze that had fallen over Loki and I. The sudden call made me jump and bring my hand my heart, the pen I was holding went clattering to the floor. I stare wide-eyed at Tony, blood pounding in my ears. For a moment, I saw the man in black in place of Tony.

A cold hand touches my shoulder, and I try to leap away from the touch, but I end up falling to the floor. Pain races through my side cause me to cry out.

"Please no,' I whimper over and over again. I was back on the street, and then I was back in my old room. Hiding in my wardrobe. I could hear my father loud footsteps getting closer to my door. "Please no."

Instinctively, I shut my eyes and put my hand over to head to ward off any blows that I am sure to come.

"Aithne," A voice calls softly to me. I know this voice. This voice is safe.

"Shortcake, you are safe here. I promise." Another voice calls to me. I know this voice too. This is a safe voice. I know this. Despite reassurances to myself, I couldn't open my eyes. A door suddenly slams open, I scream and try to scramble backwards. I can only go so far before my back hits something hard. Pain once again ruptures through my side cause me to curl into myself. I can feel the tears start to make tracks down my cheeks.

"Please no. I'm sorry. Please." I beg, barely audibly.

"Alexis, can you hear me? Can you tell me where you are?" A safe voice asked softly.

"In...in my wardrobe."

"No, you aren't Shortcake. Can you feel what you are sitting on?"

I crinkle my nose in confusion but am surprised when I put my hand to the floor, I don't feel the rough carpet that covered my wardrobe floor. Instead, I feel something soft and fluffy.

"I...I don't understand," I whisper.

"Shortcake," the voice sounded closer. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

I shake my head. Confusion still distracting my sense.

"Come on, Shortcake. You just need to open your eyes for me.

Slowly, I force my eyes open. At first, it is blurry due to the tears still running down my face. I swipe a hand across my eyes, and I see a man first. He's on his knees, just a metre away. His eyes I found were comforting.

"That's good, darling." The man says as he shifts a little bit closer. I instantly put my hands up to stop him from coming any closer, and he does stop. He raises his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I won't come any closer. But, do you know who I am?" he asks. His voice is still soft. Still safe.

I stare at him, trying to remember when memories come trickling back into my mind. A car hitting me. Carrying me. Avengers. Red and gold suit. Flying.

"Tony Stark," I whisper. "Iron Man."

He smiles and nods, "That's right. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Avengers Tower. Safe."

"Exactly. You are safe here," he confirms. "Can I come closer?"

I nod, and I watch as he slowly creeps closer and stops just in front of me.

You know where you are?" he asks again, putting a hand of my knee. A feeling of comfort and security envelopes me from that small touch.

I nod, wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I sob quietly, as I try to calm myself down. Suddenly, I see Tony move towards me, and I feel myself enveloped in his arms.

"Don't say that. You have nothing to apologise for. You're safe here. I promise. No one is going to hurt you here, " Tony whispered reassurances in my ear as I cry into his shoulder. "Just let it out, sweet."

Wrapping my arms around him, I can't stop the sobs that seem to come from the very core of my being. They wrack my frame and soon the pain in my side is not easy to ignore, but I manage in favour of the comfort I am getting from Tony.

I didn't know how much time passed until I felt I could bring myself back under control. Finally quieting down, I stay wrapped in the safety of Tony's arms.

Tony pulls back and sits back on his knees.

"Now, are you feeling a bit better?" I nod, remaining ignorant to the pain in my side. The feeling of a broken or cracked rib wasn't unusual for me.

Tony stares and then sighs. "Did you get hurt today, Shortcake? Apart from the obvious scratches? I know you said that you weren't hurt before, but I think that that may have just been the adrenaline of the day."

I shake my head quickly. My ribs weren't anything to fuss over.

"Aithne. You are lying." Loki suddenly pipes up in the background as he stands and makes his way over to where I was leaning against the wall. "I am the God of Lies and Mischief, after all. I can know when someone is lying." Loki gaze did not waver from my own as I tried to deny it.

I sigh and bow my head and then nod slightly. "My ribs. They hurt."

"Alright Shortcake, I'm going to take you down to see Bruce. We shall see if he can fix you up."

I nod and try to stand up. A sharp stab of pain rockets through me as I go to push myself up. Biting my lip, I stop myself from crying out.

Suddenly, I feel arms under my back and legs, and I was being lifted from the ground. I freeze, before looking at who was carrying me.

"Loki? I can walk." I say to the god who had picked me up. He was taking care not to put pressure on my side that was causing me pain.

Loki just glances down at me before starting to head out of the room. I hear Tony stand as well, accompanied by several mutterings of getting old. "You are in pain Aithne. As your friend, I have to try and help alleviate that pain. And I am guessing that your pain levels have risen since your fall from the couch and walking is probably not the best for you at this point." We get to the elevator and Tony pushes the button for us to head to Bruce.

Once in the elevator, Loki begins to speak again. "I also apologise for anything I did to make you react like that to my touch."

I shake my head at him and go to say that it wasn't his fault, but Tony beats me to it.

"No, Loki. It wasn't all your doing. She just had a flashback of the day. Most likely starting with when I startled her from her discussion. It's just what happens when a person goes through something traumatising. It haunts them"

Loki nods, as the elevator stops at Bruce's lab. "I am aware of what she was going through, but I thought I may have caused it. After all, even men who have seen hundreds of battles have these 'flashbacks' as you call them."

Tony and Loki walk out of the elevator and into Bruce's lab, where Bruce was bent over a computer at the far wall.

"Brucie!" Tony calls out, as Loki gently places me on a table in the centre of the room. Bruce glances behind him, before finishing what he was doing on his computer. Turning around, he walks over to us and stops beside me.

"You okay?" he asks, as he looks at me. "How's your head?" He reaches up and gently touches the side of my head, to try to have a look at the cut.

"My head is okay."

Bruce just looks at me and asks, "Do you have any type of headache at all?"

I shrug. "I have a little one, but it's just an annoyance really."

"Give me a number between one and ten of the level of pain for your head."

I give it a little bit of thought, before replying, "3." It really wasn't that bad. Just a slight throbbing.

"And how about your ribs, Shortcake?" Tony pipes up from where he was sitting on a stool.

Bruce glances between Tony and me. "What about your ribs, darling? Did you hurt them today?"

I nod. "I thought I was okay, but during the movie, my ribs started to hurt a bit. Then I fell off the couch."

Bruce shakes his head. "You really need to be more careful, sweetheart. Now I need to have a look at your ribs, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We have a medical level downstairs where a female doctor can look at you. And probably where you should have been taken first." Bruce turns and glares at Tony who just grins.

"I may have forgotten about that. It is a recent addition, after all."

Bruce turns back to me, rolling his eyes. "So would that be more comfortable for you? You will be seen by our friend, Dr Cho. She's lovely, and she looks after all of us when we get injured."

I nod. As much as I am beginning to love the men around me, I didn't want them to see me like that. A woman would be better.

Loki goes to pick me up again, but Bruce stops him. "Alexis, are you okay to walk on your own? Or was it better when Loki was carrying you?" His eyes scan me for an answer. "I don't want you to aggravate those ribs anymore than you have to."

"I think I can walk." I slowly try to slide off the table to the floor, but sharply inhale as I put weight on my arms. Loki swiftly takes me into his arms again, making sure to not be putting pressure on my ribs.

"I think that it is best if I carry her," Loki decides. "Prevent her from doing any more damage to herself."

"Alright, let's get this lovely young lady all patched up shall we?" Tony says as he leads the way out of the room. "Jarvis. Tell Dr Cho that she has an incoming will you?"

"Of course, Sir."

***I hope you enjoyed this short-ish chapter. Always keen to hear what you thought!***


	32. I Promise You

*****Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think of it :)*****

"That dinner was delicious if I do say so myself," Tony sighs as he leans back in his chair.

Mumbles of agreement came from the rest of us who were enjoying the meal. Pepper and Bruce had joined Tony, Loki and I for dinner. I go to take another mouthful of the delicious warm cheesy pasta, when a yawn escapes.

"Feeling a bit tired there, Shortcake?"

I look over at Tony and nod, chewing the pasta.

"I'm not surprised," Bruce states. "You have had a pretty big day, and the medicine that Dr Cho gave to you will make you tired. I am actually surprised you've lasted this long."

I yawn again, rubbing my eyes. "I think I might go to bed now actually," I mumble as I push my chair away from the table.

"You haven't finished your dinner though." Pepper says.

"That was too much for me to eat. I am stuffed." I wave it off as I start walking away to go to my room.

Bruce, Tony and Pepper all exchange worried looks before Tony calls out after me. "You sure you'll be alright, darling? Just remember if you need any of us, just get Jarvis to call on us."

"Alright. Goodnight," I call as I exit the door and head to the elevator. A chorus of goodnights follow me. I grimace as I make it to the elevator and press the button to head to my room. The pain was definitely better, but I could still feel twinges as I leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Finally, the door slides open, and the hallway lights up. Pushing off the wall, I stumble down the hall to my room. Walking up to my door, I go to twist the door handle but misjudge.

"Ow!" Grumbling about my clumsiness under my breath, I rub my head where it had connected with the door. This time open the door, and walk into my room. Lights come on immediately as I trudge to my bed, flopping on to it. Closing my eyes, I welcomed the peace that came as I sank into the covers. _I need to get changed. I'll get to it in a few minutes. _Without realising it though, the call of sleep was too much and soon I was asleep.

*****TONY P.O.V*****

I watch Alexis as she closes the door behind her. Placing my fork down, I rub a hand over my face.

"She will be alright, Tony." Pepper places a hand on my shoulder. The familiar heat and weight of it calming my racing mind. I sigh, and rest my head in my hands as I lean on the table.

Shaking my head, I mutter, "Today shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have been in that position. She can't protect herself. This was a bad idea to have her come here. Why didn't I just take her to a hospital when I first grabbed her?!"

Looking up, I see that it was only Pep and I at the table. _The others must have left. Perhaps Loki has more tact that I give him credit for, _I think absently as I turn to Pepper.

"Why didn't I take her to a hospital, Pep?"

She just gives me a small smile and takes my hand in hers. "Tony, you are always wanting to do the best for others, and I think that in that moment, when you grabbed her, I think that you saw another little girl. Who would have been her age and who still holds your heart. "

_Ayden. My Angel. _I could see her. I could her little giggle as I would chase her and pretend to miss her. _God. Why did she leave? Why did she have to be taken? _I was startled out of my thoughts as I felt a hand wipe my cheek gently. Raising my own hand, I feel a wetness and then realise that they were tears.

"Tony?"

I take a breath and look back at Pep. She was looking with a small smile on her face. Her hand still rested on my cheek. Turning, I placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. Clearing my throat, I say, "Sorry, Pep. It's just…..hard, you know."

"Yeah I know."

" Do you think I did the right thing? When I brought her here?"

My eyes locked on to hers. I needed to know what she was really thinking. She took a deep breath before answering.

"At first, I didn't think that it was a good idea. You are known for your spontientity, and I was worried that you would just forget about her after a few days. And I was also worried that we would have a lawsuit on our hands." I snorted quietly. All of the points she had were definitely valid about me. "I was also worried about how broken she seemed, and I saw how you were trying to break through that protective shield that she had up, and I was worried that you would get hurt because she wouldn't let you in. However, then I saw her open up to the man that people don't believe has a heart. I saw her bring a spark of life to you, and you also gave the same to her."

"But are we doing the right thing by still having her here?" I ask.

"Is it right legally? No. We need to make sure that she has no family that is looking for her. I don't think that there is otherwise Jarvis would have told us. So we need to look into getting custody of her legally. And I believe that she is where she needs to be with us because look at the team now. Loki is actually talking to others, and not threatening us. And everyone loves her."

"Thanks, Pep." I give her a soft kiss, as I stand up. Picking up my plate, I walk towards the kitchen. Stopping as I reach the doorway, I turn.

"I'm not trying to replace….Ayden… am I?" I ask.

Pepper shakes her head as she gathers up the other plates. "No. You aren't trying to mould Alexis into someone she's not. Ayden will always be in your heart, but I think that you are making space for Alexis in there as well."

Nodding, I go and place my plate in the dishwasher, and grab a quick drink of water.

"Do you think that Nat would teach Alexis some basic self-defense so she isn't completely helpless?"

"I am sure that Nat would be thrilled," Pepper replies as she stacks the remaining dishes in the dishwasher. "You know how she feels about girls being defenseless."

"True that. I'll ask her when she gets back."

As Pepper stands up, I wrap my arms around her waist and place a kiss on her shoulder. I feel her lean back against me. "How is it that I got so lucky to have you?" I mutter, "I have no idea how I managed before you."

I feel her chuckle quietly, "We both know that you didn't manage before I came along. You were later to everything and never knew what was happening in your life."

I laughed, as I let her go, and walked towards the lounge. "Where'd Banner and Loki go?" I ask as I look around the room.

"I have no idea,' I hear Pepper call from the kitchen. I shrug and go to the couch before turning on the TV. Flicking through the channels mindless, I let my mind drift to my latest project. Suddenly, I get jerked from my thoughts as I hear.

"_...taken today from the small scuffle today that involved Captain America, Iron Man and two not yet identified people out…" _I accidentally skipped to the next channel.

"Damn it,"Quickly, I go back and turn up the volume as the reporter continues on with the story.

"_...from discussions with witnesses to this battle we have uncovered that the young girl was seen with Captain America and his associate before the incident happened. Iron Man was quick to arrive at the scene afterwards and was seemingly quite protective of the young girl. Tony Stark was seen to exit out of the Iron Man suit to wrap the young girl in a hug, before storming over to the villain of this altercation and punching him in the face. Tony Stark then took off in the Iron Man suit with the young girl. We can only assume that they went back to the Avengers Tower. But who is this young girl? We have had many people speculate that she could be a long lost love child of the once playboy. While others say that they say Tony Stark took the same girl off the street almost a month ago. So, is she a long lost Stark heir, or a stray taken off the street as Tony Stark's next pet project?" _

I turn off the TV with a shaking hand.

"F**K!" I throw the remote on the couch and stand up. Turning around, I see Pepper standing there with the same horrified face. "How am I meant to explain this?" I whisper as I pull at my hair. "What am I meant to do? I promised to keep her safe and now those...vultures know about her." I stare at Pepper, begging to her silently to guide me. Slowly, she walks towards and takes my hand out of my hair.

"I will call PR in the morning and we will get started on sorting this out," She starts to lead me towards the doors and to the elevator," But for now, we are going to bed because we both need to be at full capacity tomorrow to deal with this."

I let her guide me into the elevator which Jarvis automatically starts to take us to our floor.

"Excuse me Sir."

"Yeah Jar," I mutter as I try to get a grasp on my swirling thoughts.

"I thought that I should inform you that Ms Alexis has fallen asleep on her bed. She is currently in a deep state of sleep but I believe that her dreams are distrubed. I believe you asked to be informed if this happened"

I snap up. "What do you mean Jarvis?"

"I believe that she is experiencing a nightmare Sir. She is not sleeping as she usually would and is occasionally crying out."

The elevator doors slide open at that moment and Pepper and I quickly make our way to Alexis's room. I quietly turn the handle of the door and open the door. The light of the hallway illuminates Alexis as she tosses her head. Soft whimpers break the stillness of the room. I walk over and carefully sit on the bed next to her, and place a hand on her shoulder. She immediately gasps and arches away from the touch as if I had struck her. I flinch before trying again.

"Alexis. Its okay. It's just a dream, Honey. You are safe." I repeat this softly as I try to gently shake her awake. She cries out before biting her lip to muffle the sound. _Doing that in her sleep can not be a good sign_. "Alexis," I call a bit louder as I reach to stroke her hair. _Come on Shortcake wake up._

Suddenly, she jerks awake and sits up, gasping for air. I watch as she notices me. She starts to try to get away, but I quickly grab her wrist to prevent her from escaping. Sobs were beginning to wrack her small frame as she tried to pull her wrist from my grasp. "Shortcake. It's me. It's Tony. You're safe." I say softly, as I watch recognition fill her hazel eyes. I carefully reach with my other hand and brush the tears from her pale cheeks. "Are you with me?"

She launches herself at me and knocks the wind out of me. Pepper puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me from careening off the bed. Alexis wraps her arms around my waist and cries softly into my shoulder. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt, but all I cared about was the young girl who had seen too many horrors in her life at such a young age. I carefully wrap an arm around her and hold her head against my shoulder as I whisper, "Shhh you're safe now honey. It's alright. You're safe," over and over again. I feel Pepper move from behind and watch as she sits beside Alexis. Her gaze meets mine and she smiles softly as she starts to rub Alexis back to help her calm down.

I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually, Aleixs's breathes slowed until she fell back asleep. I stared at Pepper as I realised that I didn't know what to do next. She giggles softly as she stands up and whispers, "Just lie her on the bed, then leave the room while I change her. She is pretty exhausted so she probably won't wake up. I nod and carefully begin the process of untangling Alexis from my person. I lay her down with her head on her pillow before walking out the room. "Put the lights at 10% Jar," I whisper as I shut the door carefully behind me.

As I stand in the hallway waiting for Pepper, I realise just how much Alexis had wormed her way into my heart. A heart that many accused me of not having for many years. _I should adopt her. _The thought flashes through my mind but I quickly grab on to it and start turning it over. _There isn't really anything stopping me, _I think._ I have plenty of money so she will never want for anything. I already love her as my own and I know that Pepper does. I just need to make sure that she has no existing family, and if she does why they aren't looking for her. _

"Hey Jar, you still there?"

"Always Sir."

"How could I check if Alexis has any family or who she is related to?"

"A DNA blood test would be a good start I believe Sir. However, it will take a few days before it will be complete. I believe that Dr Banner will be able to help in this area as he cleaned up the cut of her head earlier today."

I grin before nodding. "Great. Is he still awake?"

"Yes Sir. Dr Banner is back in his lab."

"Brilliant. Tell him that I want him to do a DNA test on Alexis's blood. Should be an easy thing for him."

"Of course Sir."

Then the door to Aleixs's room opens and Pepper steps out. I walk over to her and she smiles at me, "She is still asleep. A lot calmer than before which hopefully means that she will sleep the rest of the night through peacefully."

I press a kiss to Pepper's cheek. "Thank you," I whisper as I sneak past her into Alexis's room where I see the mentioned girl laying under her covers. I see that Pepper had picked up her mini arc reactor and placed it on her bedside table. It's glow illuminates the peaceful expression on Alexis's face.

I quietly make my way over and stroke the hair away from her face. "I promise I will keep you safe," I whisper to her sleeping form, before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

*****Hope you enjoyed it!*****


	33. A Secret Revealed

*****Alexis P.O.V*****

The next day after the attack was hard. I couldn't stop jumping at every noise, expecting it to be the man in black or my father. I could tell that I was worrying Tony, and everyone else. The rest of the Avengers had arrived back, and Tony had taken me aside to ask if I wanted to learn self-defence when I was feeling better with Nat. I had said yes cause I didn't want to be a liability again to anyone, or be weak like I had always been. That night I had gone to bed but was awakened by nightmares several times.

At the moment, I am heading down to the living area to see if anyone was awake. It was early, but a nightmare had woken me up again. Thankfully, I awoke before Jarvis had notified Tony and Pepper. Tony had been coming in every time that Jarvis had alerted him that I was having a nightmare.

I hope that they can sleep in this morning, I think to myself as the elevator doors open, and I shuffle out to the hall, making sure not to move too fast and cause my ribs to hurt me even more. _They didn't need to get up so much because of me. _

Making it to the doors of the living area, I slowly push them open and slip through. Looking around, I see that I am the only in the room with the sun beginning to chase away the darkness in the sky.

"Watching the dawn of a new day might be nice," I whisper to myself as I pad forward in my sock-clad feet and sneak over to the balcony doors.

"Excuse me, Miss Alexis," Jarvis calls out, making me pause before opening the doors. "I recommend grabbing something warm to put over your sleepwear before heading outside. The air has a chill to it according to the weather readings."

"Oh," turning around, I look around for something warm to put on.

"Mr Barnes has left a jersey on the sofa in the far corner of the room. I am sure he will not mind if you use it, Miss Alexis," Jarvis informs me as he lights up a corner of the room as an indication.

"Thank you, Jarvis," I whisper as I sneak over to where the light is and find a grey hoodie placed on the arm of the sofa. I hesitate before grabbing it._ What if he doesn't want me wearing it._ Biting my lip, I shrug and pick it up. _I will just return it before anyone gets up. I won't be outside that long. _Nodding, I quickly pull it over my head. Looking down at myself, I giggle as I see that the sleeves completely envelop my hands, giving me sweater paws. The hoodie stops mid-thigh. Shaking my head, I head back to the door and push it open.

The crisp-night air washes over me as I let the door shut behind me. The sun's rays were making their way up and over the buildings of New York. Peering over the railing, I see that the streets were already alive and filled with cars. People were bustling along the streets on their way to work. I take a deep breath and relish the feeling of the cold air. Looking back at the sun, I watch as it paints the sky with many beautiful colours. _You can always count on the sun to be a constant thing_, I smile._ No matter if you can see it or if it hides behind clouds, it will always be there. _

Giggling at my deep thoughts, I turn and see a set of outdoor lounge furniture off to the side. _That may be a little bit more comfortable as a sun watching place_. Walking over, I curl up on a couch and turn back to the sun. As the sun rose, I heard the muffled sounds of the living streets below rising up. The beeping of horns accompanied me as I watched the sun eat away the night.

"Alexis?" a voice calls out softly from behind me.

I yelp and fall off the couch in my panic to turn around. Pain shoots up my side, leaving me gasping for air as I try to push myself off the ground. Hands come down on my shoulders.

"No," I repeatedly whimper as I try to shrug away the hands. I hear a voice, but it sounds as if they are underwater. Suddenly the hands are gone, and I feel the presence of the person move away. Opening my eyes I didn't know I had closed, I find that I'm staring at the ground. Turning my head slowly as I try to keep the air in my lungs, I see Bucky crouched a few metres away, watching me. His mouth is moving, but I can't hear what he is saying.

Shakily, I push myself back and find the couch. Leaning against the front, I watch Bucky as he gestures towards myself and then to him. Reading the unspoken question, I shakily nod and watch as he slowly creeps over to me.

Gently, he places a hand on my knee in silent comfort—time ticks by as I slowly calm down, and he just waits for me. After a few minutes, he speaks again in a low voice.

"Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, I feel my ribs twinge. The pain must have shown on my face as Bucky asks, "Do you need me to go and get something for the pain?"

"It's o...okay. I….I've had wor….worse," I whisper as I go to stand up. Bucky offers me a hand, which I take gratefully. As he places a hand on my back, I force myself not to flinch from his touch. _He is safe_, I scold myself. Carefully he settles me on the corner of the couch when I was before, and then he goes and sits on the other end.

Silence settles between us for a while as we both watch as the sun lights up the day.

"What do you mean 'you've had worse'?"

I shrug slightly and mumble, "Pain just isn't as bad as some I have had."

"How? Cracked ribs aren't exactly as sore as broken ones, but they still cause a decent amount of pain," He says, turning towards me.

"I just have some experience with pain is all."

Bucky shakes his head but turns back to the view, before looking back at me.

"Is that my hoodie?" He asks.

My eyes widen as I look down at myself. Quickly, I go to take it off but am stopped by Bucky placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. You need it more than me at the moment. Keep it."

Nodding slowly, I relax back against the couch. "Thank you for saving me and protecting me the other day," I say, breaking the silence that had once again settled over us. "You didn't have to, but you did."

Bucky ducks his head and shrugs. "Just instinct." I wait as he lets out a deep breath. "It was a change from being a monster," he mumbles as he leans back.

I laugh. "You are no monster, Bucky," I say. Images of my father flashing through my mind. Shaking my head, I turn to him and ask, "Why do you think you are a monster?"

Bucky just hangs and shakes his head. "I have done many many things that I regret," he finally whispers.

"If you regret them, then you can't be a monster. You can't have enjoyed it, or you would still be doing it," I answer softly.

"How do you know so much about monsters?" He asks as he glances at me.

I freeze. This was dangerous, _but they could help me. Keep me safe,_ my mind whispers.

"I know because I lived with one," I say. Silence is all that comes from my answer. "He wasn't a monster at first. But I watched him become one. He used to love me, but then he found pleasure in hitting me. I tried to be perfect, but nothing was ever enough," I found that I couldn't stop talking. It was like a tap, or a barrier had been removed. As I spoke, I felt a tear make its way down my cheek.

"He found joy and pleasure in making me suffer, and I don't know what I did."

I see Bucky moves a bit closer from the corner of my eye. "I watched as he became a monster because when he became a monster, I didn't recognise him."

"How long was he a monster?" Bucky asked gently as he came to rest a hand on my shoulder.

I shrug. "Too long," I whisper.

"Who was he?" came the next question.

I shook my head. I couldn't answer that question. I can't let them know._ I'm not allowed to tell._

"If you tell us who he is, then we can help keep you safe," Bucky says. "Please let us help you."

Taking a shuddering breath, I whisper, "I can't tell you. He said I couldn't tell."

"You are safe here. Let us help you," I hear a voice say from behind. Turning, I see Tony coming towards us. "I asked Jarvis where you were since you weren't in your room. And when I came out, I couldn't help but overhear." Crouching down in front and taking my hands in his, he catches my eye and whispers, "Let us help you and keep you safe. You mean far too much to me and the others to let anything happen to you. He can't hurt you here."

I could see Tony pleading with his eyes as his hands hold mine with his thumbs drawing small circles. Taking a deep breath, I manage to push the words out of my mouth.

"It was my father."

I feel Tony's hands freeze for a moment before he continues, as Bucky's hand tightens slightly on my shoulder.

"Is that why you were on the street?" Tony asks gently, as his eyes show that he is feeling anything but gentle.

I nod as tears started to slowly fall from my eyes. "I thought he was going to kill me, so I ran away. I couldn't stay there anymore." Looking at Tony, I cry, "I tried so hard to be perfect for him, but I couldn't be. I was never enough, and I tried to be."

Tony immediately takes me in his arms and holds me close. Feeling the warmth of his arms around me just makes the sobs I had been suppressing burst forth. I hear Tony shush me and repeatedly whisper, "It's okay Shortcake. You're safe. You more than enough, my darling."

Slowly my sobs subside, but I make no effort to pull out of the safety of Tony's arms. He continues to hold me, before finally saying, "You are going to be safe here, Shortcake. He can not get you here." I nod into his shoulder. "Now I am getting old, and this ground and position aren't doing anything for my old age." I giggle softly and pull away, going back onto the couch where Bucky was still sitting.

Tony stands up with an exaggerated groan. "Definitely not as young as I once was," he moans, before taking a seat in a chair beside the couch. "Now you have taken the first step in telling us who it is, but I need to know a name so I can make sure that he never comes anywhere near you again."

I nod and whisper, "His name is John Andrews." Bucky's hand on my shoulder became a constant source of strength as I told them some more of what that monster did to me.

Finally, after a time, Tony stands and says, "I know that was hard, shortcake, but I promise you that you are safe here. After all, who is going to try a go up against the Avengers in their own home?" he winks as he stands up. "Now I don't know about you, but I am hoping that Steve is up and making pancakes cause I am starved." He holds a hand out to me, which I grab and hold onto before turning to Bucky.

"Are you coming?" I ask as I step closer to Tony.

"I'll be with you in a bit, doll," he says as he sends me a small smile.

"Okay," I smile as Tony, and I turn and walk back inside. I couldn't help but feel that a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. There were no more secrets that I thought I had to hide.

"Hey shortcake, can you go and see if Steve is up and making breakfast?" Tony asks as he opens the door to head inside. "I just need to ask Bucky about some Shield stuff before I forget."

I nod. "Alright," I reply as I head inside and go looking for Steve.

*****TONY P.O.V*****

I watch as Alexis heads off towards the kitchen to find Steve who I knew was up, as he was in the lounge when I came in looking for Alexis. Turning around, I walk over to Barnes, who stands up as I come over.

"What are you going to do with what she told us?" He asks as I stop near him.

"I am going to get Jarvis to track him down and then get a restraining order to make sure that he can't come near here without heading to jail. I'll inform Pepper as well so she can get our lawyers on collecting evidence of the abuse. I know that Bruce and Cho documented her injuries when she first came here, which will help." I let out a breath as I say, "But I really want to go and find this guy for hurting such an innocent little girl."

"I know how you feel," Barnes snarls as I see his metal arm flex in restrained anger.

"We technically can't do anything since it's illegal to go on a manhunt for the guy," I run my hand through my hair and look at Barnes. "Can you get Nat and Clint to see what they could possibly dig up on the guy with Jarvis?"

Barnes nods and goes to head inside. "I'll get onto that now."

I reach out and grab his arm. "You need to eat first, so Alexis doesn't think that anything is up. She is expecting you to eat breakfast with us, and knowing Nat and Clint, they will be here soon."

He lets out a breath but nods his head. I let him go and follow him back inside.

_I hope that we do enough_, I think as I walk inside and see her laughing with Steve as she helps set the table for breakfast. _She belongs here. And if I have anything to say about it, then she will stay here. No one is hurting her ever again. _


End file.
